Harry Potter and the Dark Allies
by damon blade
Summary: (Complete) Crossover. After Ootp Harry is a little down but what happen's when two now Allies show up to help agains Voldemort. HPHG.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not town Harry Potter or the forgotten realms they belong to there respect authors as do there wourlds there come from  
  
Chapter 1: The Weave The lady watched as a hole appeared in her realm and started to absorb as much magic as it could. Sighing, the lady waved a hand and the hole was gone with a scream of pain left in its wake by the intruder. Mystra, Goddess of the Weave, which is magic all over the world, sighed again at the latest attack at her realm.  
  
"Who is this attacker? Why from that world? It has always been exceptionally low in magical power, but this attacker has far greater magical powers than any individual of that world."  
  
Throwing her long black hair back over her shoulder, she started to walk back to her home to call in favours from a friend and an ally.  
  
* * *  
  
Mystra, dressed in a flowing robe of blue with her hair tied back with a dark blue ribbon, looked at the two people that she had called for. One was dressed in a light dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her white hair hung long and lose, just touching the floor. Her eyes were the colour of moonlight, and when she moved she moved with the grace of a dancer. Her beautiful face was the image of perfection as she waited for Mystra to share what she wanted with them.  
  
The other guest was dressed in hunting leather and carried a scimitar on one hip. Her hair was long but only hung to the middle of her back and was the colour of amber. Her face was that of someone that spent many hours in the woods under the sun. Mystra sensed that they were waiting to start.  
  
"Thank you for coming so soon," she said, pausing before starting again, "Lately my realm has been attacked by a person from one of the worlds that has little magic, and I have been unable to find out who."  
  
The white hair beauty responded, "So why call us, Mystra? We have no influence on other worlds like you, so what is it that you want?"  
  
Mystra sighed and replied, "I need someone that is both a mage and cleric combined, and you have these people in you service, Eilistraee. You, Mielikki, have the tracker I need for this as well"  
  
Mielikki fingered the hilt of her sword as Mystra said this and replied, "Which tracker are you after? For all of my rangers are the best and will do as I say."  
  
Eilistraee looked at Mystra and also said, "And most of my followers are both mage and cleric combined, so who did you want?"  
  
A look of relief came over Mystra's face as she realised that they were willing to help. "I would like the help of ranger Do'Urden and lady Baenre for this task," she replied.  
  
Eilistraee gave a sigh; "Baenre is very headstrong but will help. Do'Urden is still quiet after the death of his lover Catti-brie 30 years ago."  
  
Mielikki nodded in a garment and said, "True, but he will do this for me. He will help all those in need; it is how he is. How do you plan on getting them to this place?" she said to Mystra, who was standing behind a desk waiting for their replies.  
  
Mystra thanked them, then said, "Just give them this," she replied handing over two blue-green rocks that glowed with a light of strong magic.  
  
"This will take them to this world, where a man will meet them and tell them what to do from there. Thank you again for this." After taking the rocks, both Eilistraee and Mielikki left to give their most faithful this new task, while secretly hoping that it will not be their last.  
  
* * *  
  
Mystra sat at her desk for a while before going to tell an old man that two new helpers would be arriving soon to fight against the Dark Lord and help the Lord of Light. She gave a light laugh as the thought of Do'Urden and Baenre on Earth and how Dumbledore will manage to handle them was beyond this goddess. 


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story just the story line and some of the O/C latter in it  
  
A/N: Will it did take a while but here is chapter two and to every one of you that read this but not review it will you please hit that batten down the bottom and Harry will be showing in the next chapter and every one after that. Now on with the show  
  
Chapter 2: The New World  
  
Drizzt Do'Urden look at the star filled night outside the cave he had called home for the past fifteen years after the death of the last of his friends. At the young age of 175 and standing at 5 foot 4 inches tall, Drizzt look to be no older than twenty-five, for his people were blessed with long life, and were called by others Elves. But unlike other elves, Drizzt was shunned by all cities and towns, for he is a Dark Elf, or as people call them the Drow. Drizzt, unlike others of his kin does not worship the goddess of spiders, for she is a black and evil god. Drizzt left the underdark to live on the surface world rather than live with his own people and it is here that he has lived for most of his life. Sixty of his years were spent with his friends, and with his lover Catti-brie, once she came of age.  
  
Sighing, Drizzt look around his home. On one wall of the cave was a weapon stand with both of his scimitars, Icingdeath and Twinkle, laying on it. Next to them lay the dagger of his old enemy, Entreri. It was sent to him over ninety years ago by the rouge Drow, Jarlaxle, to tell him that Entreri had died of old age. Drizzt look at the other wall, where his armour crafted by one of the best armouries of Mithral Hall hung. At the time it was made a strong enchainment was cast on it to protect him from most attacks. Throwing his long white hair over his shoulder, Drizzt walked to the back of the cave where his bedroll was placed for another night dreaming of the good days.  
  
* * *  
  
Drizzt was in a field full of wildflowers as a beautiful woman with amber hair dressed in hunting leather and a flowing forest green clock came towards him. As she got closer Drizzt saw that she had a unicorn head- shaped Nickelous on and knew that this was his goddess, Mielikki. Drizzt bowed when she was no more than a yard away and said,  
  
"My lady, what a nice surprise. To what..." Mielikki interrupted him,  
  
"I have a job for you, ranger Do'Urden. I cannot stay long so listen to me: Seek out the Dryad that lives near your cave. She will give you something that will help you in what you have to do. Once you have this object, you will find out the details of your quest."  
  
And with that Drizzt was plunged into darkness.  
* * *  
  
Drizzt awoke with a start, jumping up and grabbing his swords and armour as he prepared to leave. Taking his dagger he exited the cave. Drizzt started down the path to the oak tree in the valley, not far from his home.  
  
One hour later the Dryad called Snow looked up to see the snow white hair and ebony skin of the Drow that had became her friend and, if she got her way soon, lover, coming towards her. But Mielikki had told her that she was to give Drizzt a certain rock and that was all, none of her wily charms today. Throwing her amber hair like autumn coloured leaves over her shoulder, she climbed down her tree to meet the Drow.  
  
When Drizzt got to the base of the tree, Snow was waiting for him, holding out a rock that had green and blue streaks running through it. Smiling, Snow asked, "Tell me, why I am handing a rock to you in the middle of the night?" Drizzt smiled at the Dryad and replied,  
  
"I have no idea, but I will take it now, if you please?" Snow smiled and handed him the rock. As it touched his hand he vanished from her sight and planet. Snow looked around for a moment, but then went back to her tree, seeing that Drizzt was no longer around to talk to, and it was cold out.  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the realm, deep underground, the clerics of Eilistraee were at work tending the wounded from the latest attack from the monster that lived in the underdark. Heading the healing effort was one petite amber-eyed Drow, considered short among her people where the females were taller than the males. Liriel looked up to see another person brought in with a leg wound. Liriel sighed, thinking of her books back in the tower that she called home in this dark world. She wished to be with them now, instead of tending the wounded that seemed to flow into the room.  
  
Hours later, Liriel entered her tower. It was full of books and scrolls to do with magic in all its forms and types kept on bookshelves that extended from one end of the room to the other. Just as she was about to go into the trance that most Elvin people called sleep, a silver light on her desk showed a rock with green and blue streaks running through it sitting on a sheet of paper on her desk. Liriel quickly cast a trap-detecting spell on the both the rock and the paper, and after seeing both were safe, she reached for the paper and read aloud,  
  
Dear Liriel Baenre,  
  
Liriel flinched at her last name, seeing that house Baenre was the most loyal of Lolth's followers and she was a follower of Eilistraee. Looking back at the letter she read on,  
  
You have been chosen for a mission on another world that is having trouble with dark magic. This rock will take you there. You will meet your partner there and get what information you need. Go well my child, and may my light shine on you all the time.  
  
Eilistraee  
  
Liriel looked in shock at the signature at the closing of the letter. Thinking for a minute, she grabbed her backpack and the most powerful of her books from the shelves around her, and without a thought she grabbed the rock. She felt a tugging sensation around the middle of her stomach, and then blackness came over her. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts school and getting s...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story just the story line and some of the O/C latter in it  
  
A/N: I have two reviews now thank you both of you and now on with the show  
  
Chapter 3: Hogwarts school and getting started  
  
Harry Potter looked out the window of number 4 Privet Drive at the green lawns up and down the street, thinking that he only had to survive three more day's here before he went to either the Weasley's or to number 12 Grimmauld. Knowing which he preferred the Weasley's see that his godfather's old home will hold to many memories for him to handle.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a snow-white owl flying throw his window. Seeing that it was Hedwig he takes the letter attached to her foot and gave her a treat from the box by his window. Looking at the letter his sees Hermione's neat handwriting. He thinks of how much fun this summer has been compared to others. He thinks of how Hermione moved to a place not a half-hour walk from here and how they had become closer. Seeing that Ron had tried to take Hermione on a date at the start of summer, but it didn't work out so they agree to stay friends for now.  
  
Opening the letter Harry start to read  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Thank you for helping with some of my schoolwork in D.A.D.A and for taking me out to dinner the other night. that was lots nicer than Ron's date with me lets do it an again some time soon.  
  
Harry's thoughts went to the other night when he and Hermione went to one of the cheap places down town for homework, dinner and first date.  
  
I was wondering if you would like to come to my place for the rest of summer after you get Dumbledore's O.K. so write back soon  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry smiled 'she liked that date and was willing to go on another one with me.' he thought, smiling. He got paper and ink and he start to write a letter back to Hermione.  
  
* * * At Hogwarts (The forbidden Forest)  
  
Drizzt was looking out at the wood's that he had appeared in that morning and was join by a female Dark elf three hour's later who at the moment was unconscious. Looking back at her he note's that her clothing was that of the average Drow female, showing as much skin as they can while still covering all the right spot's. Drizzt looked back at the wood's as a grunt and shout about low hanging tree branch's and sees a tall man or a small ogre heading towards him.  
  
The man stopped when he sees Drizzt, and Liriel who had just started to stand next to Drizzt and asked in the Drow language "Friend or a enemy?"  
  
Drizzt not surprised that she was a wake said back in English, "I would say friend by his look and that he is not pointing the cross bow at us." Pausing for a moment he looks at the man "And you sir, what is your name and are you the one we were to contact when we got to this place?"  
  
The man smiled under the thick beard and replied in English "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Professor at Hogwarts and grounds keep as well. I am to take you to Dumbledore for the information you want."  
  
With that said he started to go back the way he had come, with Drizzt and Liriel flowing not far behind him and at times, Drizzt ahead of them both.  
  
One hour later Drizzt lead the way out of the forest to look at Hogwarts Castle for the first time.  
  
The castle stood on a cliff with a lake to the south with the wood's to east and the cliff to the west. Drizzt look at the castle seeing many towers rising to the sky with the sun siting in the west. Liriel look at the castle then look at Drizzt then at Hagrid who was telling them about the school and some of the teachers. She looked up and sees that the moon will be full soon, meaning that the Hunt would be soon. When she looked back she sees Drizzt and Hagrid approaching the castle's main gate and runs to catch up with them.  
  
They approached a statue of a gargoyle as Hagrid said something that the other two heard with the sharp hearing of all elves. "Sherbet Lemon" as the Gargoyle jumped out of the way and stair's going up where revealed behind the statue. They walk up the stair's to a door which opened when they got there Hagrid bid them good-bye, saying something about checking something.  
  
Drizzt and Liriel walk into the office of Professor Dumbledore. Looking around the office Liriel sees books on spells and potions, while Drizzt sees a sword in a case behind a desk with a bird with fire coloured feathers next to it. With a look that said 'stay here' the bird flow up a staircase next to them. Not long after that an old man come down the stairs with a beard that would have made a Dwarf proud Drizzt thought. With half moon glasses on the old man walked up to them offering a hand which Drizzt took, then Liriel shook hands with the man.  
  
"So let's get the formalities out of the way. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school, and you are?"  
  
Drizzt look at Liriel then said, "I am Drizzt Do'Urden, second son of House Do'Urden..." pausing for a moment "or what ever is left of it, after house Baenre killed my sister's and mother."  
  
Dumbledore looked in shock at this, but Drizzt showed that he did not care about his mother or sister's one bit.  
  
Liriel looked at the floor for a moment, thinking that Drizzt was not going to like this. "I am Liriel Baenre, first Daughter of Gromph Baenre of House Baenre". She waited for Drizzt to attack her but he did not, so she looked at him to see him looking her up and down before saying, "You were not there when your house attacked and so I will try to be your friend if you wish."  
  
He stated this and held out his hand, which she takes.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the new friendship started before him, then starts to tell them about Voldemort and how he was the one trying to tap the Weave that is magic for more power. After he tells them all he can he looked at Liriel and said, "I need a new teacher for my Defence Against the Dark Arts and if you are willing you can have the job." Not waiting for her reply, he looks at Drizzt. "And if you like I will give you permission to start a sword's manship class for the year five's and up."  
  
Drizzt looked at him for a moment then said, "I will do the job, but no pay please." with that he sat back in the chair he was in while Liriel thought threw her offer.  
  
After five minutes she looked at Dumbledore. "I will do the job but, what I say is this, the class will get a different and interesting view of this, and I will also help Ranger Do'Urden if he is willing."  
  
Drizzt just nodded then looked at Dumbledore, "So what will we be doing first?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Go get some rest first, then go to Harry's home and escort him to Miss Granger's home and stay with them for the rest of the summer. Come back with them on the train and try to stay out of trouble. " 


	4. Chapter 4: Harry meets the Drow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story just the story line and some of the O/C latter in it  
  
A/N: Hello and welcome to the now chapter for Harry Potter and the Dark Allies I hope to post again by the end of the week so all of you that read this press that button at the bottom  
  
Chapter 4: Harry meets the Drow  
  
Harry Potter was just getting up and marking the day he had marked on the calender for the day he gets out of this house and going to Hermione's place for the last 3 week's of summer holidays. As he walked down stair's his aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon where just starting breakfast. When he walk in Vernon look at him then said "So today we are getting rid of you until next summer ". Harry just nodded then grabbing some bread went outside until the Grangers came to get him at one.  
  
The time just went by in a flash and Harry was in his room when he heard voices out on the street "I am telling you that the dress is very you" an amusing voce said.  
  
"Will it restrict my legs and why do humans insist on long dress's at that?" a female voice snapped back.  
  
"I do not know but Cat never complained as much as you do" the male voice said back "Anyway this is the place let's get the boy and get out of here and then out of these clothes and into something more comfortable later O.K?"  
  
Harry looked out his window to see a man about 5'3'' maybe taller and a woman at 5'0''. Both had long white hair although the woman's hair was showing sign's of silver in it, both had what look like polished Obsidian skin but their eye's were defiant. The man's were lavender while the woman's were amber. She looked like she was about to kill her friend if he said another word about her clothes. Which was not that bad, a long dark red dress coving her leg's but not hiding the fact that her boots were knee high and had a dagger in each. Her shirt was black with the sleeve cut short showing strong arms.  
  
Her friend was another matter; dressed in blue jeans and a white button down shirt it was his belt that was different from others. There were four pouches on it at key locations for easy access.  
  
They both looked at Harry looking at them from the window and started to walk to the front door and knock on it. Harry heard his aunt answer the door "Can I help you... people?"  
  
The man reply was "Yes you can. We're here for Harry to take him to the Granger's for the rest of the holidays and we will be taking him to school from there"  
  
Harry harried down to them to see his aunt run into the kitchen with a shriek. The woman just looked at Harry. "You Harry Potter?" Harry nodded "Good I am Liriel and this is Drizzt we are to take you to the Granger's and give the you heads up on this year's school work. Where are your thing's?"  
  
Harry pointed upstairs as Drizzt walked by, and was back in a minute but he had no trunk or Hedwig's cage with him as he said, "Right let's get to the Granger's and then we can talk about other thing's."  
  
"Arr.... Where are my things?"  
  
Drizzt just look at him and smiled "With me. Don't worry I will show you were they are when we get there"  
  
With that Drizzt walked out the door. Harry and Liriel followed in behind, closing the door as she left.  
  
The walk to the Granger's was anything but quiet with Liriel complaining about human clothes and Drizzt mocking her all the way. When they got there, Harry looked at the place to call home for the next four weeks. It's was a nice two-story place with a front porch and a large front lawn and beautiful garden. The back was bigger if Harry remember right. As they got to the door Hermione throw open the front door yelling "Harry" as she run up to Harry nearly knocking him over in a strong hug. Drizzt tried to stop laughing at Harry's embarrassed look and Liriel just ran by them to get into the house and out of this dress which just got Drizzt laughing ever louder.  
  
As they entered the house they saw Liriel running a dagger up one side of the dress then the other, while stretching the free leg "One word Do'Urden and I'll finish what my family started over 100 years ago."  
  
Drizzt just grinned and looked around the front room. "So where can I drop Harry's thing's?"  
  
Hermione was looking at Liriel who had started on the hem line, bringing it up to just below the knee's now. "Just over by the fire for now thanks ... Drizzt was it?"  
  
Drizzt nodded and reached into a pouch and pulled out a figurine of a black cat and said in the Drow language, "Come to me Guenhwyvar my shadow".  
  
As he said this Liriel who now is walking fine, looked over at the black mist gathered around the figurine. Hermione got closer to Harry as he gave her hand a squeeze to let her know that it was ok he's thinks. The Black Panther that appeared was 4' tall at the shoulder and was jet black with green eyes. Hanging from her mouth was Hedwig cage and Harry's trunk was tied to her back. Drizzt had Harry's trunk off in a heart beat and on the floor and Hedwig cage on the trunk just as fast.  
  
While Drizzt did this Harry tell Hermione about everything that had happen that day. "Harry I don't know if there is going to be room for them both." Hermione said eyeing Guenhwyvar sitting on the couch staring at Crookshanks who was staring back.  
  
"That all right." Drizzt said from the fireplace. "I can sleep out side under the star's."  
  
"But you're a guest and ... it gets cold out there at night." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"That's ok. Can't be as cold as my old cave."  
  
"And I have to perform some..." Liriel bit her lip "Some 'dance' tonight for the full moon and will be all night so I will be ok." smiling at Hermione who was about to say something about that as well but didn't.  
  
"Ok, ok just Harry's room then. This way please and Drizzt?"  
  
Drizzt look up from Harry's trunk he just picks up. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you till Guenhwyvar to leave Crookshanks alone, please?" as Crookshanks run by them when Guen growled at him.  
  
Later that evening Hermione's mother Nelly almost had a heart attack when she found out about the two new guest, but after Liriel gave her a ruby the size of a playing card she went quiet and started dinner not long after.  
  
That evening Harry was in the guestroom, looking at the green walls, when he heard a sound of grunts and yells from the backyard. Looking out the window of this room, he sees Drizzt dressed in a silver metal shirt that gave off a glow. In one hand he held a glowing sword that glowed with the light of the stars. The other hand held a silver sword that seemed to leave a mist of cold air behind it as the blade swayed through the air. Harry headed to Hermione's room to tell her about this. As he entered he found Hermione dressed in shorts and long shirt looking at Drizzt from her widow.  
  
"I came to tell you about that. What do you think?" Harry said, startling Hermione and she looked at him.  
  
"I think that there is more to them than meets the eye." she paused for a moment "Drizzt is a fighter by the look's of this and knows a lot about magic as well."  
  
"And what of Liriel? What about her dance tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. None of my books tell me anything about them or their people. I mean they look human and know English but when Drizzt summoned Guen that was a language I have never heard before. Now that armour he is wearing look's like it's made of a metal you can no longer mine on this planet."  
  
As she said this Drizzt walked over to the back of the yard to let Liriel do what she had to do tonight. Harry and Hermione looked back out to see Liriel, stand in the middle of the yard, with a long black cloak on and her hair flowing down her back. She looks to where Drizzt was sitting on one of the outdoor chairs and nodded. Drizzt did the same and pulled out of one of his pouches a wooded flute and starts to play a tune that was haunting yet full of life at the same time. Liriel looked at the sky and started to say something in the Drow tongue and throwing her cloak off, showing that under the cloak she was naked and started to dance. Her arm's going all over her body and her leg's moved to the music Drizzt was playing.  
  
Hermione stared in shock at what she saw and leans back into Harry's chest. Harry looked on with shock in his eyes as well, but was able to wrap his arms around Hermione for support as Liriel danced on.  
  
"Hermione, I think you should close the curtains now, "Harry said.  
  
Hermione quickly draws her curtains and looked at Harry "Well that tells us that she is following a moon god right?"  
  
"I ...well I ... ok, so she follows some moon god. What about Drizzt? Is he the same or does he follow a defiant god? "  
  
"I think we need to look through Diagon Alley for more informing about these two." looking Harry over she narrowed her eyes. "Harry did you like what you've seen tonight more than me?"  
  
"Hermione most men would have had trouble resisting that, but you are the girl for me and all that I need."  
  
"Thanks Harry. Now get out of my room and back to bed and no more looking at that, ok?" Harry nodded his head and left for his room down the hall. Hermione looked out her window again, to see what Liriel was doing now and thinks 'Got to find out who they are and why they are here now?' Liriel jumps her now silver hair following behind her.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: yes more people like it so keep telling me what you think and where I need improving so here you go chapter 5 and may you enjoy it as much as I did writing it  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Chapter 5: Diagon Alley  
  
The next morning found Holly Granger looking out the kitchen window at Liriel who was sitting in the yard with just the cloak on and Drizzt in a fur lined bedroll at the back of the yard. Looking at her husband Arutha "Did you see last night's little 'dance'?" she asked with a hint of iron in her voice.  
  
"Mm...yes I did" Arutha look up from the morning paper. "So?"  
  
"So what if Harry or Hermione saw that as well.... I mean Drizzt with the swords was one thing but Liriel's 'dance' is another thing entirely."  
  
"So she did nothing other than dance and that is all. I don't see a problem with that."  
  
"Still...." she stopped when Hermione walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning mum, dad" she chirped as she take's a seat at the table for the bacon and egg's her mother put on her plate.  
  
"Morning sweets, where's Harry?" Holly asked.  
  
"Still in bed it was late before we got to bed last night"  
  
"And what is it that had you two up that late?" Arutha said from behind his paper.  
  
Hermione blushed and said "Nothing like that. We just watched Drizzt last night with his scimitars before going to bed why?"  
  
"Just that Liriel was up to" Holly said look out the window to see Drizzt was up and walking to the kitchen door but Liriel was still in that trance. Drizzt entered the kitchen then, in just the light metal armour from last night. His sword's everyone could see leaning against the back door.  
  
"Morning" he said taking a seat at the table "So what are we doing today?" Drizzt asked with the air of someone with all the time in the world.  
  
Hermione looked at Drizzt and then her mother "Harry and I need to go to Diagon Alley for some books and school supplies for this year." Holly looked at Arutha who was reading the paper again then at Drizzt who was eating the bacon on his plate with an emerald-encrusted dagger he was carrying with him.  
  
"I don't see way not, but you will have to get Harry up so we can go soon. Drizzt how long will Liriel be like that?" she said looking out the window again while Hermione run up stairs for Harry.  
  
Drizzt look up from his breakfast "Should be out of it by nine way?"  
  
Looking at the clock 8:32 "Just that she is still naked under that and we will be living as soon as Hermione can get Harry up. So if you are coming you should get ready too." Drizzt just nodded and when outside again.  
  
Harry's Room.  
  
Hermione knocked at Harry's door but he did not answer. Looking down the hall to see if anyone had followed her she open the door and looked in to see Harry facing the wall hair all over the place and his glasses still on his head. Smiling at the peaceful image of Harry sleeping for a change.  
  
Walking over to him "Harry time to get up we have to go" she said into his ear but all she got was a groan from him. Thinking for a second she jumped on to the bed which got Harry up and throwing a pillow at her at the same time.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry's look of shock when he saw her at the foot of the bed with the pillow he had throw at her in her lap "What did I do this time?" he said with a start.  
  
"Nothing that I know of but we have to go for 'those' books remember, from last night's talk"  
  
"Oh, that talk and those book's. Ok, Ok. I'm up so can you please leave now?"  
  
Hermione looked Harry up and down "Ok, I'll go but what are you going to give me to get out hmmm?"  
  
Harry smiled as he lunged forward at her and pining her under him "And what would Miss Granger like to leave this room?"  
  
Hermione looked Harry in the eye "A kiss from the boy-who-lived was on my mind?"  
  
Harry looked her up and down in her blue jeans and a white shirt. He just smiled and kisses her then started to look for some clothes for the day then headed to the bathroom for a cold shower  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*  
  
It was 9:30 when they were all ready to go. Liriel was up and dressed in the same cut of dress as the other day and Drizzt was in the same as the other day too. They were in the lounge room seeing that the house fireplace was part of the floo network, thanks to Dumbledore for fast exit if they were ever attacked by Death Eater's.  
  
Liriel just looked on when Harry went first, followed by Hermione. They were followed by Drizzt. Holly stopped Liriel though when she tried to go next "I was just wondering if you are going to do what you did last night again?"  
  
Liriel smiled and replied "No not until the next full moon so we have to sort out a place for me to sleep for the next four weeks now."  
  
"Ok, we can camp you on the couch if you like or the floor of Hermione's room I think."  
  
"That's ok. The couch will do. All I need is a place to sit for four hours and I will be fine."  
  
With that Liriel walked to the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" and with that she found herself facing Drizzt and Harry and a street full of witches and wizards all over the place getting ingredients and other things. After stoping at Gringotts for the money for the surplices Harry and Hermione left the others to get their surplices for they're sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry and Hermione managed to get to Flourish and Blotts bookshop an hour later and approached the counter "Umm... Hi my friend and I where hoping that you had any book's on anything on this list?" Hermione said to the witch.  
  
The witch looked at the list Hermione handed her.  
  
Dark Elf or Drow Moon god's and goddess's Rare metal's Magic on weapon's and armour  
  
The lady looks at Hermione then Harry "How soon do you need the book's?" the question was asked to Hermione.  
  
"As soon as you can get them to me please."  
  
"Give me a week for this lot and some of it I think can not be found in a book ok?"  
  
"Thank you. Send it to this address when you get some and thanks again" Hermione handed another piece of paper with the Hogwarts address on it, then left with Harry taking her hand as they went to the Leaky Cauldron for the return trip home.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
At the Cauldron Drizzt was sitting at a table in back with a glass of wine in one hand and a bag sitting next to him. Liriel is seated just across from him with a bag of books next to her with one in front of her titled 'Dark Art's How To Tell What It Is'. Harry and Hermione found them like this as Holly and Arutha approached the table as well  
  
"So have we got all we need for today?" Holly asked everyone at the table. Drizzt nodded. Liriel just keeps reading the book and Harry and Hermione said yes at the same time.  
  
"Good so shall we go home for lunch and then we can see what everyone got?" eyeing the bag Drizzt picked up and hearing the sound of metal on metal.  
  
When everyone got back to the Granger's and had eaten lunch Drizzt went outside and Liriel went in to the lounge room. Drizzt sat down outside with the bag from earlier "So Liriel got books and Harry and Hermione got there things for school. What of you Drizzt?" Arutha asked when he Harry and Hermione went out to see what was in the bag.  
  
Drizzt looked at them and said "This is all I will need at Hogwarts this year" as he said this he was pulling out of the bag swords of all type's along with mace's and bow's.  
  
It was when he pulled a long spear out that Hermione noted that the bag was holding more than it should "Ah, Drizzt what is that bag you have there?"  
  
Drizzt looked at her. "This is a Bag of Holding, done so weapons can be stored in it without danger. In fact all my pouch's on my belt but this one," he showed the pouch with the figurine in it "are like this one".  
  
Hermione nodded and then went into the house with her father while Drizzt started to check the weapons that he had pulled out of the bag. Harry looked over the weapons and picked up a long sword that was the same shape as Godric Gryffindor's sword. The blade was steel and the hilt was gold with rubies in it. Drizzt looked up to see Harry looking the blade over and give it a swing around before putting it back.  
  
"Harry have you used a sword before?"  
  
"Yes. Back in second year I had to fight a Basilisk because it was trying to kill all of the student's. Why?"  
  
Drizzt reached for the long sword and handed it to Harry. "If you are willing I will show you how to use that sword and most of the styles of fighting with that weapon starting tonight?"  
  
Harry just looked at him for a moment the said, "Thank you. Can Hermione came to the lesson's too?"  
  
"Of course she can if she is willing, so go and get some sleep now because my eye's work better after sunset and you will not get much sleep tonight, ok?"  
  
"Ok. See you later"  
  
Drizzt smiled when Harry run into the house to tell Hermione the news about the lessons 'wait until Hogwarts Harry. Wait until Hogwarts'.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
As Harry was talking to Drizzt, Hermione was talking to Liriel. "So Liriel what was that dance last night about and how long have you and Drizzt known each other?"  
  
Liriel look up from the book she was reading on monsters of this world to look at Hermione for a moment before she replied. "I have known Drizzt for three day's now. We first met in the forest out side of Hogwarts and have become friends since then." she then looked back to her book.  
  
"And the dance last night? I mean you hair was silver and you are far more agile than any human. You said the other day that if Drizzt said anything about your dress you would finish what your family started one hundred years ago. Just how old are you?".  
  
Liriel sighed 'This girl needs to learn how to take a hint.' looking Hermione in the eye she replied. "I am 160 years old. My family killed Drizzt's mother and two of his sisters because they failed the dark goddess Lolth while trying to kill Drizzt. Later Drizzt killed his brother and the last of his sister's." she paused to see Hermione's reaction to this, then went on. "As for the dance, that is to my goddess and that is all I will tell you about it for now." With that she went back to her book and started humming a tune from her homeland.  
  
Hermione looked shocked at this news and when Harry came in with the long sword in his left hand he saw the look on Hermione's face and asked. "Hermione what is the matter? You look like you got second in the class at school."  
  
"Harry come with me please."  
  
Harry just nodded and followed her upstairs and to her room. When they entered the room Harry looked at the blue wallpaper and the bed with its dark blue bedding. Hermione sat on the end of the bed then told Harry everything that Liriel had just told her.  
  
Harry looked out the window to see Drizzt with both his Scimitar's out and going through his moves from the other night. "Hermione, Drizzt told me that he was willing to show me how to use this sword and is willing to show you as well, if you are willing, that is?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry for a moment then threw herself at him, hugging him saying, "I will come to the class's and help you if I can, ok? Thank you for offering."  
  
"Thanks for that, and so you know, I think that Drizzt and Liriel are from some place with no sunlight at all seeing that Drizzt said that the light hurt's his eye's and did you notice that Liriel lowers her head when the sun is out all the time?"  
  
"That is true. Ok, lets take a look at what we know." still holding Harry around the waist and leading him to the desk in the corner. On the desk was a scroll with all the information that they had found out about them so far.  
  
Both have white hair and polished obsidian coloured skin Eye colour is different from humans Both have pointed ear's (they found this out when Liriel pushed her hair back and Drizzt has his hair tied back all the time) Light sensitive  
  
"Ok. So far this is all we have, so I say we wait for the books and then see what we have then. Until then let's take a nap until dinner, seeing that we will be up most of tonight most likely." Hermione said. Harry nodded and was about to walk out the door when Hermione said, "You can sleep here if you like. I don't mind." Harry nodded his thanks and fell on to her bed and was asleep in no time. Hermione smiled then lay down next to him and was asleep in a few minutes, her arm around his chest.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N: Man that was fun and now the part where you hit that button and till me what you think of this chapter and I will try to post soon 


	6. Chapter 6: Let the pain begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter seating just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: Hi the next chapter in my story is now here and I hope that you all have the heart to review this please. And before you say it I know that it is shorter than the last cupule of chapters but go thing's come in small parts.  
  
Chapter 6: Let the pain begins  
  
At dinnertime Holly walked up stair's to look for Harry and Hermione. 'No not in Harry's room' she thought going down the hall to open the door to Hermione's room to see Harry with his arm around Hermione and Hermione using Harry's chest for a pillow.  
  
Smiling at the quite couple she walk over to Hermione first but stopped when Harry threw his head to one side then the other saying "No, not again. Not that... no, no, not a again... Not that curse... no, no NNNNOOOOOOO!" Harry shot up strait in the bed waking Hermione at the same time.  
  
Holly went to Harry as fast as she could as he started to cry into his hand's, while Hermione on one side of him was trying to get him to calm down and Holly on the other side doing the same thing. "Hermione what was this about?" Holly asks over Harry's shoulders.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Mum last year Harry lost his godfather to one of Voldemort's Death Eaters right in front of him, and then he was hit by a pain cure right after seeing him die. Then he finds out that only he can kill Voldemort".  
  
Holly looked at the boy in her arms with shock that someone so young was under such stress from all of the wizarding world. It was then that Liriel walked in the room, still dressed in the cut off red dress and white shirt.  
  
"Is what you say true?" she ask Hermione.  
  
Hermione still trying to calm Harry down nodded.  
  
"I can help with his dreams if you are willing. I know a spell that can keep those thoughts out of his head but only if he wants it, ok?" She look from Hermione to Harry then walked over to stand in front of him and took his head in her hand's. Then forced him to look into her eyes. "Harry listen to my voice and no other, ok?" Harry nodded his head while still being held by Liriel. "Good. Now if you like I can cast a spell that will stop these dreams for a while, but not for good. If you will allow me to. I can not do it if you fight me, so can I do this for you?"  
  
Harry nodded his head as Liriel started to say word's that were music to the ears. Hermione looked at Liriel then at Harry as his eyes take on a glazed look and Liriel's hair started to glow with the same silver light as last night.  
  
Liriel suddenly jumps up and ran to the bathroom where they heard her throwing up her lunch from today. Harry on the other hand rested his head on Hermione's shoulder while Holly when to check on Liriel.  
  
"Hermione" Harry said with a weak voice. "Thank you for being there for me".  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's ok I will alway's be there for you, my love".  
  
At that time Liriel leaning on Holly's shoulder for support, walked back in and sat at the desk. "Harry how you can sleep is beyond me. The evil that is trying to take over you was almost too much for me to get ou, but for now you can sleep without that nightmare for awhile, ok?".  
  
Harry nodded "Thank you Liriel" pausing for a moment "I hope that you will be all right".  
  
Liriel smiled "I will be in time. So, what are we eating for dinner tonight?" the question was directed to Holly.  
  
"Stir fry with chicken, it if that is ok?" Liriel just nodded and then started to walk slowly out the room and down stairs for dinner. "You ok now, Harry?" Holly asked from the door.  
  
"Yes thanks. I'll be down in a minute, ok?" Holly nodded and then left the two teen's to get ready for dinner.  
  
"Harry are you sure you are ok, because you scared me half to death with that?"  
  
"I'm find now. What was that that Liriel did to me anyway?"  
  
"I don't know, but it was wand less magic that is for sure."  
  
With that they got up and went down stair's to see Drizzt was again in that armour of his and both scimitar's belted on. He was eating with the same dagger as before this time using it as a spoon. "Ah I see that you are awake good when you both have eaten meet me out side." as he got up he looked at Holly "And thank you for a wonderful dinner." and with that he was out the door to the back yard.  
  
Liriel was eating slowly as her skin looked a lighter black than before, but when she was done she too walked out the door and sat in one of the outdoor chair's. When Harry and Hermione came out of the house Drizzt had pulled out one of each weapon he had gotten that day, and laid them out before them.  
  
"Hermione, seeing that this is your first time using any weapon, look over this and find the one that rests just right in your hand's, ok?" Hermione nodded then started looking them over while Drizzt looked Harry up and down before saying. "Ok Harry, so you know this. Now I will not go easy on you for my father..." Drizzt pause's at this, but was talking again before Harry could say anything "My father was not easy on me in the year's I trained with him. I got more cuts with him than I did fighting my brother or sister's in the Underdark. Now lets get started." It was with that said that Drizzt put Harry through the ropes to using his sword. When he was done with him, he looked at Hermione who had chosen a Quarterstaff.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger." Drizzt said "Lets get started and just so you know, do not think that just because you are a girl I will be kinder. Before you say why, my sister's were evil bitch's and were just as good as any male that lived in that black city with a weapon, as well as magic." Hermione nodded and listen to Drizzt tell her all you can do with a Quarterstaff as both a weapon and tool.  
  
The rest of the night, until midnight, was training between the two of them. Sometime's they would fight each other. Other time's Drizzt would fight either Harry or Hermione in one on one, while Liriel just watched while reading her book every now and then. At midnight Drizzt sent them to bed telling them to be ready for tomorrow night, then he went to his bedroll over the back of the yard and went to bed. Liriel walked back into the house and takes the chair over by the back of the living room for her rest of four hours.  
  
Harry and Hermione where too tried to try to get to both rooms so they just went to Harry's, which was closer to the stair's and went to sleep in each other's arms still, in their cloths from that day. 


	7. Chapter 7: Books and no books

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: I'm back and now it time for the books to get here and you to learn more about Drizzt and Liriel's items so do review after this and I will post a.s.a.p so good reading.  
  
Chapter 7: Books and no books  
  
The next week passed with Harry and Hermione waking up at 11:00 in the morning with study from 11:30 to 2:30 for school. Then after that taking time for themselves than they would train with Drizzt from 6:00 till midnight were they would go to bed and not wake until 11:00 the next morning.  
  
It was Saturday when the doorbell rang. Harry was the one to see who was at the door seeing that Hermione was still in bed from the other night.  
  
Liriel was in the lounge with Hogwarts a History in her lap and Drizzt was out back getting Guen to catch the rat's that had take residence in the basement, because Crookshanks could not be bothered to catch them.  
  
"Hello, can ... Tonks!" Harry said as he opened the door to be hit but a pink haired girl with a longer than normal nose and big house elf like ears.  
  
"Hi, lover boy, thought I'd come for a visit and see how you and lover girl were doing." she said while shifted her form back to the 17-year girl she was most of the time. In one hand were a big bag of books and in the other she was holding four hardwood staves. "This showed up for Hermione today at the castle," handing Harry the bag, "and these are so you and Hermione can use magic with out the Ministry knowing. I'll go and leave you two love bird's alone, ok?" Showing Harry the staves in the other hand. Harry nodded and takes the bag from her and was placing it on the coffee table when Tonk's note's Liriel sitting in one of the chairs with Hogwarts a History in her lap. "Harry who is that?" she said with her wand in her hand.  
  
Harry looked up and replied. "That is Liriel. She and Drizzt, who is out back, have been helping Hermione and I with some of the work for school. She won't hurt you, ok."  
  
"Ok. Well I better get this up then I'll be going so see you around Harry." and with that she left to set the charms.  
  
Harry went up the stair's and looked at the sleeping Hermione in his bed. Ever since the lessons started they slept together because Hermione was to tired to try to get to her room. Smiling at her Harry walked over to her and kissed her lips gently which got her up.  
  
"Harry, don't do that and what do you what?"  
  
"Your book's are here and Tonk's has set up a shield so we can do magic here with out the Ministry finding out about it."  
  
Hermione just nodded and then looked at him before saying "Harry can you bring the books here please, while I get changed?" Harry nodded and left for the books.  
  
In the bag were four books with a note, which read.  
  
This is all we have on Moon god's or goddess's, Rare metal's and Magic on weapon's and armour. There is nothing on Dark Elves so I hope this help's, and do come back any time.  
  
Hermione looked at the title's 'Rare Metal's and Where They Were', 'The Moon God's of Old', 'Weapon's With Magic' and 'Magic of The Time 1485'. Hermione at once started reading 'Rare Metal's and Where They Were' while Harry started on 'Magic at The Time 1485'.  
  
It was four hour's when Harry said "Hermione according to this magic cast on weapon's last for two day at most, but Drizzt's still show that they have magic on them." Harry looked up to see Hermione was wanting for him to finished so she can tell him what she found out as well.  
  
"This one say's that Drizzt's armour is made from a metal called Mirthal, which was mined out over a 1000 year's ago here. Listen to this, 'Mithral is a very rare silvery, glistening metal that is lighter than iron but just as hard. When worked like steel, it becomes a wonderful material from which armour and other item's are made."  
  
She looked up to see Harry thinking on what has be said so far. "Let's read the other's, then see how we go from there." Hermione nodded then taking 'Weapon's With Magic' while Harry takes 'The Moon God's of Old'.  
  
Two hours later saw Hermione finished with Harry not too far behind. "Well I think I found out who Liriel worship's." Harry said shutting the book.  
  
"Who, because Drizzt's blades are not in this at all, and it is supposed to have the name of all weapon's that had ever had magic on them."  
  
"From this Liriel is a follower of the forgotten goddess Eilistraee, who has had no followers since the time of Merlin, over 4,500 year's ago."  
  
"That leaves us with two things there from the past, or from anther planet that has all of the thing's they have or more."  
  
At that moment Drizzt walked in with Harry's sword and Hermione's quarterstaff under his arm "Time for tonight's lesson."  
  
Later that night Harry had started to use a dagger in his left hand and the long sword in his right, while Hermione was using the full staff instead of just one end. "Good you two keep this up and we'll have two first class fighters at that school of your's. Now I will show you something that no one knows. Not even my old friends know this." With that said he walked into the middle of the yard and started to chant a spell.  
  
Just as he finished Liriel came out and looked up in time to see five Drizzt's standing in the yard, all of them had their swords out and where heading strait at Harry and Hermione. Liriel just snorted and started to chant herself. By the time Drizzt got to them Liriel was looking straight at the Drizzt to the far left.  
  
Drizzt smiled as he attacked Hermione and Harry, who counter attacked at the same time, but their weapons went straight through the two images that attacked them. Harry cried out as Drizzt's weapon hit him in the back of the leg with the flat of his blade. "Never trust your eye's, for you still do not know which is the real me. Use your ears and you're other senses. Now again." and with that the three Drizzt's attack all at the same time.  
  
This time Hermione listens for the sound of Drizzt's armour, while Harry went into a crouch and holding his weapons before him in a defensive hold.  
  
As Drizzt's blades came in this time, attacking Hermione, all at once Harry attacked the image on the left -hand side, while Hermione attacks the one in the middle of the three. Harry's sword passed through this Drizzt and it vanished while Hermione's staff hit flesh and Drizzt rolled with the blow, landing on his feet.  
  
"Good. You two are learning to fight together, as a team. That is it for tonight."  
  
With that said he walks over to his bedroll while Harry and Hermione went inside.  
  
Liriel was watching Drizzt, then walked over to him "How long have you been a mage, Do'Urden?"  
  
Drizzt smiled before replying. "50 year's I have study the art of magic. No one knew that I was doing this, until now."  
  
Liriel smiled as well. "Well I can lend you some of my spellbook's to look over, if you like?"  
  
Drizzt nodded and then got into his bedroll before offering Liriel a place next to him. Liriel looked at the place then taking off most of her cloth's joined Drizzt for the rest of the night but was gone before morning light.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`* 


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts the now term

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting, just the story line and some of the O/C later in it.  
  
A/N: At last to Hogwarts and the new year. I hope you all like what I have done and do review my work. I live for reviews now and must have more and I will post a.s.a.p so have fun.  
  
Chapter 8: Hogwarts the now term  
  
Be the time the 1st of September got around both Harry and Hermione where in great shape, while Liriel and Drizzt stayed friends but sleeping together like Harry and Hermione.  
  
The House was in chaos that morning for Harry and Hermione had not packed and Liriel's books were all over the place, but they were out of the house by 9:00 and on their way to London. Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore saying that Ron had handed in his Prefect badge and so Harry got it and asked to keep up the D.A this year as will.  
  
When they got to King's Cross station it was 10:30 so Mr Granger grabbed three trolleys for them and then all of them run to the portal to platform 9 3/4. After saying good bye to Mrs, and Mr Granger, Harry and Hermione went to the Prefect's car, while Drizzt and Liriel got a car for all of them later.  
  
It was an hour into the trip when Harry and Hermione showed up with Ron in Drizzt and Liriel's car. Drizzt had changed into he's armour while Liriel was in a red dress with cut's up both leg's right up to the hip showing that she was waring nothing under that and a strapless red shirt that showed her arm's and flat stomach. Ron looked at Liriel for a minute before Harry punched him in the arm "I would stop that if I where you. She can cut you to ribbings if she likes."  
  
Liriel smiled "I would not do that Harry just to his... " She looks at his crotch "Well, you know... for thinking with it instead of his head."  
  
Drizzt had started to laugh at all of this while Ron went redder than his hair and Hermione was going pink. Harry looked shocked "Anyway, Ron this is Liriel and Drizzt. Friends of Hermione and me."  
  
Harry sat down then Hermione sat on his lap but got up and reached into his robes and pulled out a dagger. "Harry, I told you not to carry that. It digs into my hip, ok?"  
  
Harry looked guilty for a moment then replied "Well where do you think I should have it then?"  
  
"How about here?" Moving the sheath for it to the other side of his hip and then putting the dagger back and sitting on his lap "Much better."  
  
Ron looks at them "So you two got together. Well better Harry than Malfoy."  
  
As Ron said the name like magic Malfoy and his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle showed up. "Well, Potter. I see you got a mugblood for a girlfriend..." he stoped when a dagger logged itself into the door frame next to his ear "who threw that?" he demanded at once.  
  
Liriel got up from her seat and from her belt pulled one of the spider shaped throwing stars in her hand "If I where you... Malfoy was it?" Drizzt said from his chair "I would leave now before she throw's again".  
  
Draco looked at Drizzt "No one tells me what to do. Who are you anyway?"  
  
Liriel looked at Drizzt, then smiled and nodded her head. "My name is Liriel Baenre of house Baenre, first Daughter of Gromph Baenre of House Baenre and this is Drizzt Do'Urden second son of House Do' Urden." she paused for a moment then stepped to one side as Guenhwyvar launched herself at Draco. "And this is Guenhwyvar, a friend of Drizzt and myself."  
  
Draco was so surprised by the black panthers attack that she hit him right on and knocked him over where she sat on him and started to clean herself. Harry and Hermione who were used to Guen start laughing out loud, with Drizzt joining in, and after Ron got over the shock of a big black cat coming out of nowhere joined in. Only Liriel keep a straight face as Crabbe and Goyle tried to get Guenhwyvar off they master.  
  
Liriel walked up to Malfoy and crouch down next to him "You will not do anything this year to harm Harry or his friend, or Guen and I will come for you first is that clear?" Draco nodded his head as Drizzt in the Drow language told Guen to get off him and up on one of the seat's in the car. The moment she got off him Draco and his thug's were running from the car to the other end of the train for the rest of the ride.  
  
"Where did that cat come from?" Ron asked when he could breathe again after Malfoy had run away.  
  
Drizzt pointed to the figurine sitting on the floor. "She came from that and call her Guen not the cat, please."  
  
"Ok, so what did you two do all summer?"  
  
Harry and Hermione told Ron all about their summer, leaving out all the information about Drizzt and Liriel and that they were sleeping together for now. By then Ginny had shown up and told them about her and Ron's summer as well.  
  
It was after one that Liriel looked out the window then at Drizzt. "Drizzt what phase is the moon in tonight?" With all the helping of Hermione so she can stay with Harry and Drizzt with her weapon skill she had lost track of time.  
  
"It's full tonight and if you like I will perform again, if you wish"  
  
Liriel nodded her thanks then went in to the trance for the rest of the trip.  
  
When the train got to Hogwarts Liriel got up and grabbing a clock from her bag was off the train and in one of the waiting carriage's with Drizzt, which went to the castle. While Harry and his friend's got another carriage for the ride to the castle.  
  
When the school had gathered and the first year's had been sorted and everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up for the term announcements. "Welcome to the start of a new year at Hogwarts. Now first the standard rule the forest is forbidden and Filch's list of forbidden things has grown." He paused for a while the whole school groaned before continuing. "Now, by now you have all noted that there are two new chair's at the head table and not even the teachers know who the new staff members are. "  
  
The teacher's all nodded with Snape looking even worse temperedd after loosing the dark art's job again.  
  
"First to all of you in 5 year up there is a new class which will deal with hand to hand combat and ranged combat, as well. It will be taught by this man, Drizzt Do'Urden". He looks at the main door as Drizzt in full battle armour and weapon's walked in, his clock flowing behind him. Taking the seat next to Professor McGonagall and smiled at all the students. "And now the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Liriel Baenre." As he said this Liriel without her cloak on walked in, still dressed as she was on the train and takes the chair next to Snape.  
  
Snape like all of the male's of the school except Harry, Ron, Drizzt and Dumbledore, were staring at her, or more to the point at her chest and legs if they could. Dumbledore looked around, then to Drizzt. "Master Do'Urden, care to give the school a demonstration of what they will learn from you?"  
  
Drizzt nodded then stood up. "Harry, Hermione up front NOW!" Harry and Hermione were at the front of the great hall before the echo was over. Drizzt walked over to them then reaching into one of his belt pouches and pulled out Hermione's Quarterstaff, then Harry's Long sword. "These two have be training with me for one month, so they know what they are doing. Begin."  
  
Harry and Hermione start to face off and trade blows, with Harry fighting with the sword and dagger combo, while Hermione used all of the staff as a weapon and defence as one. In time Harry won the match but the school was in shock that Hermione and Harry lasted half-hour of combat.  
  
"All of you will be able to do that by the end of the year if not more than that." He looked at Dumbledore then over to Liriel, who was looking at the moon on the ceiling and nodded that this was the end.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the student's then said, "Right that was good, Master Do'Urden. Now to bed with all of you." As soon as he said this both Drizzt and Liriel went out of the Great Hall and outside Harry and Hermione know what was going to happen and went to the main doors.  
  
Liriel was standing by the lake with Drizzt right behind her, with the same flute as last time out and the music was all ready starting to play as Liriel throw's all of her cloths over to Drizzt and start's to dance the same dances as last time.  
  
A gasp from behind them said the rest of the school was watching this as well. Harry looked at Hermione and nodded offering a hand. They walked down to the grass and start to dance to the music that Drizzt was playing.  
  
McGonagall came out to find out what was holding up everyone to see Liriel starting the harder moves of this dance and Harry and Hermione now standing behind Drizzt. Harry was holding the wooden flute Hagrid had given him his first year and joined in with Drizzt, as he starts the tune all over again. Hermione was with Liriel, watching, then started to join in with Liriel in the dance.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, what is holding this lot up?" Snape's voice cut over all the noise from the students in the hall watching this dance.  
  
Snape joined Mcgonagall at the door and was just as shocked as her. "Is that Potter and Granger with them?"  
  
McGonagall just looked as Drizzt and Harry who nodded and stepped up the speed of the music for the two people most important in their lives now. McGonagall quickly, after her shock had passed, called out to all the student's still in the main hall. "Ok, back to your common room's now." as she said this she waved her wand closing the main door, shutting her and Snape out with Harry and the other's. "Mr Potter. Miss Granger. Here right now." McGonagall called to them.  
  
Harry looked at her then over to Hermione, then starts to walk over to them while still playing the flute. When he got to Professor McGonagall and Snape he stopped playing. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"What is this all about Potter and answer me now!" Snape said while Drizzt and the Ladies kepts up the dance.  
  
"We are having a party of sort's that is all Professor. Now if you don't need me, I need to get back."  
  
"Wait Mr Potter, does she need to dance like that?" McGonagall said pointing to Liriel who's hair was now silver and Hermione was starting to change from brown to silver as well.  
  
"Liriel does because it is how she is with this." Harry replied and started back to where Drizzt was and started playing again.  
  
"Professor we can not have them doing this all night. We must stop them now!" Snape said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Just as he was about to say the charm to hold him a Black Panther launched itself from the shadow's by the door and landed on Snape's back.  
  
McGonagall backed up when the cat attacked but all it was doing now was sitting on Snape and cleaning it self while watching her at the same time.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walk out of the hall with Hagrid now that the student's had gone to bed.  
  
Hagrid after seeing Guen walked up to her and treed to pat her head, but she kept moving it on him. Dumbledore looks at Snape then Mcgonagall, then over to where Harry and the others are starting to slow down. "So that is what held everyone up. Well, it looks like they're finishing up now, so lets just watch this shall we?"  
  
McGonagall just nodded as Hagrid managed to get Guen off Snape, who tried to cast his charm again but stopped when Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
One hour later Liriel stopped with Hermione who's hair has gone from brown to silver but was changing back fast. Drizzt and Harry put their Flutes in their cloaks and stepped back, so Liriel can get her clothes from the ground. Hermione walked up to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist and shared a kiss with him. By then Liriel was dressed and Guen was by Drizzt side and all of then started to walk to the main door.  
  
"POTTER! Explain this right now!" Snape yelled as they got to the doors.  
  
Liriel spoke before Harry could open his mouth "They were helping me in a worship of my goddess. And did it quite well, I might add." she said this to Hermione and smiled.  
  
"But what was that all about and way did Miss Granger's and your hair change to silver and then hers change back, but your's is still silver for now?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Because that is a mark that say's the goddess hears us and will help if asked, to until the next full moon." she paused then said "Hermione if you like I will show you how to dance that from beginning to end, if you wish?"  
  
Hermione nodded her thanks then she and Harry run past the teacher's and up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry, Hermione what were you doing out there?" Ron asked as they entered the room  
  
"We just wanted to join in, that's all." Hermione said, then kissing Harry good night went up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"So Harry, what was with Liriel and Drizzt and where did you and Hermione learn how to fight like that?"  
  
Harry smiled "Liriel and Drizzt are friends and that is all for now. Hermione and I are being shown how to fight like that by Drizzt." it was then that Harry realised that he still had the sword still on his hip. "I'll have to give this back tomorrow. Well, good night Ron. Big day ahead and all that". With that Harry went up to the boy's dormitory and got into bed. At one in the morning Harry flet Hermione get into bed with him and go to sleep in his arms.  
  
'Well I'm glad that I'm not the only one used to sleeping with someone now.' and he was asleep soon after.  
  
* * * 


	9. Chapter 9: First day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: Hi I'm back and now school has started how will Liriel do in class and what are people going to say to Harry and Hermione sleeping together? All is answered in this so enjoy and do review thanks.  
  
Chapter 9: First day  
  
The next morning at 06:00 found Professor McGonagall walking up to the Gryffindor common room and then to Harry's room, all because Dumbledore wanted to know if he was having any dreams of lately. When she entered the room what she saw was something from when Lily and James Potter were still at school. There was Harry on his back fast asleep and wrapped around him was Hermione, awake and just watching him sleep.  
  
"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said quietly so as not to wake the other's in the room.  
  
Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall and got out of the bed and walk over to her "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"How long have you and Mr Potter been like this?" She asked gently.  
  
"A month now, mama" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Calm down, Miss Granger. I'm not mad, in fact I'm glad, because I think of Harry as a grandson to me. And if sleeping with you lets him sleep with out dreams then you and he will need new rooms. When he is up meet me in the common room, ok?"  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione looking at the clock "He should be up in a little while, so I'll see you down stair's." McGonagall nodded then went back out side then down to the common room and to wait.  
  
It was 6:30 when Harry and Hermione walked down stair's arms locked at the elbow when they could see Professor McGonagall they walked up to her and waited for her to say something. "Now Mr Potter, Miss Granger, if you still wish to sleep together but not have you room mates at you about this. Then how would a private bedroom and common room sound?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at the Professor sitting in front of them "If we can Professor then yes, please." Harry said after a minute to think about this.  
  
McGonagall smiled then leading them over to a painting of a gold dragon with its treasure of gold and gem's all around it. The dragon was huge with a wing span that took in most of the back ground when straightened, Harry reckoned. There were a set of four horns running up its head starting at its eye ridge and stopping where the head met the neck. When Minerva walked in front of it the Dragon raised it's head and looked at her with red eyes. "Yes Minerva McGonagall, what is it this time?" the voice was ancient but strong at the same time.  
  
"The room behind you, if you will Pyrites and then a password for these two student's."  
  
The dragon, Pyrites, looked at her then at Harry and Hermione before answering "Very well you may enter and state the password now, please."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other then Hermione said "Eilistraee if that is alright?"  
  
The dragon smiled showing white teeth. "That is fine, child and welcome to the rooms called by all as the Dragon host, for only us dragon's know where it is." With that the painting moved aside for them to see a common room in royal purple for the floor and chairs. The walls were made out of fine stone, with book cases on three out of four walls, all of which where full of books and scrolls. On the last wall was the fireplace and a door leading to a bedroom, with the same colour scheme as the common room, but the king size bed had black sheets instead of purple. Another door showed a bathroom in a rich blue and gold.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other then to McGonagall. "This is to much for just us Professor...."  
  
Minerva smiled then said "This is the only room available and it has been years since it was last opened, so no buts. Now get ready for class because now you're at N.E.W.T level." and with that she left them to sort out there things before class.  
  
Later in the great hall Ron was looking for Harry and Hermione when Drizzt walked in and up to the head table wearing his armour and sword belt. He took a chair next to Dumbledore and started to talk to him. Just then Harry and Hermione walked in and over to Ron. "Morning." they said at the same time.  
  
"Morning. So what happen to you this morning Harry?" Ron replied.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who said, "Harry and I have been sharing a bed for the past month and well, we can't sleep alone now. So Professor McGonagall gave us a room to ourselves."  
  
"So you two are sleeping together? Have you...?"  
  
"NO!" Harry said, then more softly. "Not until Hermione is ready if she wants it."  
  
Hermione thanks him for giving her the choice of when they take their relationship to the next level.  
  
Liriel walked in then, in the same outfit as yesterday, but in blue instead of red. She walked over to Hermione. "Come to the DADA room after classes today and I will start your training in dancing to the Dark Maiden. If you wish Harry can come too, so he can learn the song as well."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded their heads then went back to breakfast, while Liriel went to the head table and her seat next to Snape and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
The first class was DADA that day, so Harry, Hermione and Ron hurried to the classroom to see that, instead of the standed gray walls and desks, there was a large table with enough chairs for all of the student's in the class, plus a big chair shaped with a dragons wings over the top back of the chair, with the head in the middle. The walls are now black stone with purple vain going all through it. The table had scenes from battles between what looked like Elven people, Demons and their human servants. After everyone looked around the room, Liriel walked in and took the big chair and waited. The rest of the class takes their seats around the table, with the Slytherin's taking the end furthest from the head, with Harry and Hermione sitting on both sides of Liriel and Ron next to Harry.  
  
After everyone was in a seat Liriel got to her feet and looked around the room. "As I understand it, last year you all did nothing but writing all year, correct?"  
  
The Gryffindor's nodded their head's while the Slytherin's smiled at the though of their reign of power the last year. "Well this year we will be learning more defence spells and 'charms' to make up the gap in your training. So out with your wand's and let's see how good you are. One on one, against me." All Gryffindor looked shocked except for Harry and Hermione, while the Slytherin's and Malfoy looked the happiest of them all.  
  
Liriel waved her hand and the chairs shoot out from the table after the students got up. Then with the grace of her people she was on the table and standing in the middle of it. "So, first person, please and not you Harry or Hermione please."  
  
Malfoy who wanted to pay her back for the train got onto the table and looked down on her seeing that he was now standing six feet tall, while Liriel was just over five feet tall. "No cat to save you this time." Malfoy said with venom in his voice.  
  
Liriel looked at him, then reached into a pouch on her belt as Draco cast a stunning charm at her, but all he hit was one of ten images of her, as they started to spin around, mixing them all up. "So, Mr Malfoy. Are you going to hit me or is it my go?" both her hands were in plain sight, showing no wand in hand.  
  
Draco just stared at her, then a bolt of lightning hit him in the chest, throwing him across the room and into the wall.  
  
Liriel looked at the class, all nine images still there as she put a small amber rod and a piece of fur in her belt pouch.  
  
"The potion's on that table will fix him up in on time." Pointing to a table against the wall to the south. "Next." she called out.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Hermione when Harry shrugged and got up on the table. "Ah, Mr Potter. Lets see if you remember what Drizzt told you." With that Liriel started to chant a spell that was far more powerful than a bolt of lighting.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and started to listen to the sound of her voice and the movement of her clothing or as she breath in and out. Just then Liriel finished her chant and pointed a finger at Harry. To everyone's amazement Harry cast a binding charm and hit Liriel right on target, causing her and all nine images to fall over, and her spell to discharge harmlessly over their heads.  
  
"Well done Harry. I'm glad that what Drizzt and I showed you was not a waste of time. Now undo this and then next, please."  
  
The class went by like this with only Hermione, and to everyone's surprise Neville, as well, hitting the real Liriel. "Ok, class. Now off to your next class and 10 points to all the students that hit me, and for homework write me a one foot long scroll on what's the difference between my magic and your's. Now off to next class."  
  
During their next class, Transfiguration, nothing major happened, other than Professor McGonagall showing the class her Animagic form and telling them how to change forms. After lunch on the board out front of the great hall was a note for all student's to read.  
  
To all student from all houses  
  
The hand to hand classes will be club form and merged with the D.A's from last year. If they so wish classes will start next week in the Great Hall at 7 o'clock at night. If you know how to use a weapon and have one that you can get, bring it with you.  
  
Weapon master Drizzt Do'Urden  
  
Draco looked at this and said, "He thinks he's a weapon master? What can he do that the best money can buy can't do?" all the Slytherin's smiled at this until Drizzt walked into the main hall.  
  
"What was that Mr Malfoy? You think money can buy you power? Well here's a deal. If you can beat me in a match, you can teach the class. If not, you will..." he though on this for a while. "You will give me one thousand gold coins for my time teaching you. Deal?"  
  
Malfoy look at him then nodded his head and left with all the other Slytherins right behind him.  
  
Drizzt looked at the student in the hall then at the clock over the main door. "Don't you have class now?"  
  
Everyone looked at their watches or the clock over the door and started to run to their classes, with Drizzt laughing at them all the way. 


	10. Chapter 10: DA’s Meet Drizzt and Guen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: now before this starts I would like to say thanks to my reviewers for being there and the support you have given me. Now all of you who have yet to review me can you and my old reviews plisse hit that button down the bottom thanks now on with the show.  
  
Chapter 10: D.A's Meet Drizzt and Guen  
  
The next week passed with out a problem. Drizzt soon had all of the secret passages memorised around the castle. DADA became the most popular class for all year's as Liriel would tell them what to study for the next class, then get on to the table and have the students, one at a time, try and stun her or try the new spells they had learned.  
  
It was dinner when Harry and Hermione with most of the D.A's from last year were gathered at the end of the Gryffindor table. "Ok tonight is the first class with Drizzt and I would like for all D.A member's from last year to come as well. Ok?"  
  
The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff rep's nodded their heads and went back to their table to tell the other D.A member's about tonight.  
  
That night at 6:59 all the D.A member with some other student's showed up out front of the great hall. Then Draco Malfoy showed with all the Slytherin's 6 year's and some of the 5 year's as will. Draco had a Katana on his belt with the hilt shaped into a dragon and a blade when he showed it off to everyone made of silver.  
  
Just then the door's opened and Drizzt walk out with Guenhwyvar by his side. All the student's except Harry, Hermione and Ron backed up at the sight of the 600 pound black panther. "Welcome to hand to hand combat or as I call it Twin Blade's. Will everyone please come in and take a chair. Mr Malfoy and I need to settle a bet." With that he walked inside the hall which had all the table's removed for this lesson, leaving a big open area for the class.  
  
Guen walked up to Harry and rubbed her head into his hand while he scratched her the back of her head.  
  
When everyone had taken a chair Drizzt, with a forest green cloak on over his Mithral chain mail armour and both sword's around his waist walked to the middle of the room and waited for Draco to walk up to him. "Too first blood Mr Malfoy and Guen will not interfere with this, ok?"  
  
Draco nodded and then went into a fighting crouch and attacked Drizzt who just stepped to the left with out pulling out his weapons. Draco keep attacking and Drizzt just keep's dodging his attack, until Draco reached into his robe's and pulled out a dagger. That is when Drizzt pulled out both his sword's and started working Draco's attack up high then he thrust both blade's at Draco's chest.  
  
With both his weapons out of the way Drizzt's scimitar's hit home and Draco fall's back with two cut's on his chest. "The match is mine, Mr Malfoy. So the money, please."  
  
Draco looked at Drizzt then threw a bag of coins at his feet and stormed out of the hall with Crab and Goyle not far behind him.  
  
Drizzt looked around to see who had weapons and who did not, but only Harry and Hermione had any weapons at all. "Harry, Hermione out front now please, and Guen, you too." Guenhwyvar was sitting next to Harry when Drizzt called her so with Harry and Hermione on either side of her she walked out. They approached Drizzt with Hermione's staff taping all the way. "Harry, call the D.A's to the front please."  
  
"D.A member out front please." Harry called out as Cho led the Ravenclaw's and Neville leading the Hufflepuff's came forward until they were in front of Harry, Drizzt and Hermione. Harry nodded to Drizzt. "This is all of them, Drizzt. Cho lead's the Ravenclaw's and Neville might be a Gryffindor, but the Hufflepuff's trust him as their leader."  
  
Drizzt nodded and said to them all, "Right on the staff table is a large verity of weapon's so go up and find something that feels right in your hand, then stand over there." He looked at the other's that were not D.A's "You do the same and don't worry if someone takes a weapon and you want to try it because more will appear where that weapon was, now move."  
  
As the class starts to get their weapon's Liriel walked in to the room with the cut off dress from picking up Harry but still the same shirt she would wear all the time. Around her hips was a belt with a short sword on it and what looked like spiders around the belt making it look rather ornate. "Room for one more Master Do'Urden?" Liriel said with her hip thrown out to the left and a smile on her face.  
  
Drizzt nodded and then looked at Neville and Ron who where all ready standing next to Harry and Hermione. Neville had a Mace in his hand while Ron was holding a Battleaxe. Just then others started to show up with Cho in the lead and holding a Rapier in hand.  
  
After everyone had a weapon Drizzt looked at them then said "Right you all have a weapon that feel's right in your hand? Good, now team up with someone and Liriel and I will go through you all with what to do." He looked at Harry and Hermione "You two standard work out." they nodded and started to trade blows, blocking and attacking became as one, because they were that fast now.  
  
Harry and Hermione where getting bored with fighting each other, seeing that they have been doing that all week and stopped to look at Drizzt and Liriel who after showing everyone what to do where facing off at each other.  
  
Drizzt's hands were a blur as his sword's lifted a blue light or white mist in their wake. Liriel's hand's where just as fast but she only had one sword in hand, so Drizzt had an advantage over her for now.  
  
Liriel suddenly reaches onto her belt and pulled off three of the nine spiders then throwing them in the same move at Drizzt. Drizzt seeing them coming threw his cloak up to block them but as they hit they started to move up his clock trying to get to his neck and arms. Drizzt immediately threw his clock off his shoulders and started to attack again.  
  
It went like this for an hour before Liriel was on one knee with both of Drizzt sword's on her neck. "My dear, the bed camber is much kinder to you than the sword" Drizzt said this with a knowing smile.  
  
"Well, Do'Urden, you may better monster's and our own people but in the bed I win all the time."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other "You now owe me money Hermione. They're sleeping together before the end of a year." Hermione just sighed and handed Harry four gold coins while everyone looked at Drizzt who they reckoned would be blushing if not for his dark skin. Just then the main doors were thrown open by four Death Eater's, all of them had their wands out and readied to attack.  
  
All the student's that were not D.A started to run to the other door out of the hall while Drizzt just looked at them and Liriel pulled another three of her spider's off her belt for this fight, then started to mutter a spell under her breath. "Hand over the boy and we will let the rest of you leave with out harm." A dark voice said from under the hood.  
  
"The boy? And which boy are you after? This boy," pointing to Ron "or this boy?" pointing to Neville "I know you want this boy "with that the emerald- encrusted dagger he carried was thrown at the leader of them hitting him right between the eyes. The man's face started to shrivel like a Mummy's face as the dagger drained him of his life energy. "No, that was not the boy was it?" at this the three remaining Death Eater cast the killing curse at the same time at Drizzt and that was when Liriel's spell went off too. The three killing curses got to within touching distances of Drizzt when they just vanished.  
  
"You know magic does not work well with an Anti-magic field on the hall?" Liriel's voice said from behind Drizzt.  
  
The Death Eater looked at each other then at the group of people before them, most of the D.A's had left to get help through the back door. The Death Eater's nodded their heads and reached into a pouch on their robes pulling out four teeth each then throwing them on the ground. They backed up as the teeth started to from into skeleton's dressed in chain armour and all of them where holding long sword's. "We command you to kill the enemies of the Dark Lord," they all said at the same time.  
  
Drizzt looked at the Skeleton's then Harry and Hermione "Harry, Hermione welcome to your first battle. Every one else out now." Drizzt said this to the other D.A member's still there.  
  
Liriel walk next to Drizzt "You two stay together. Your stronger that way just do what you did when fighting Drizzt and me at the same time."With that said she throws the spiders at one of the skeletons hitting it in the head causing it to turn to dust and that was when the others charged at them.  
  
Harry and Hermione went back to back and started to fight four of the eleven skeletons while Liriel was taking two, seeing that Guen had attacked another of them.  
  
Drizzt had started to spin on the spot, his sword's taking bone and armour off the four that were attacking him.  
  
The three Death Eaters looked in shock as their masters latest work was being taken apart by Drizzt's scimitar's. Harry and Hermione not taking out their four but holding them off for now. One of them not thinking tried to cast the killing curse again, but it did not even leave his wand before dieing.  
  
"Liriel, I thought you said magic would not work in this" Hermione yelled as she tripped a skeleton and in the same move Harry drove his sword through it's head, over her shoulder as her staff blocked an attack by one of the one's Harry was holding off.  
  
"They can't but this is a summoning like Guen so this spell will work, just keep fighting you two. Talk later." with that she take's the head of another skeleton and Guen taking another of Harry's and Hermione's three.  
  
Drizzt had already taken one of his and was just taking the second down when the Death Eaters all vanished as one and Dumbledore walked in to see Drizzt take the heads of his last in one move, a head each sword. Guenhwyvar was taking the last of Hermione's and Harry just cut his last in two and Liriel just tripped hers as Hermione's staff hit home right on the temple. "I see that you four have been at work. What happened?" Dumbledore said after the last of the skeletons had turned to dust.  
  
Drizzt told Dumbledore every thing that had happened in the class after the Death Eaters had shown up. By then the other teacher's had shown up, Hagrid with his crossbow.  
  
Harry and Hermione were over at their piles of dust when Harry just fell over. Hermione managed to catch he before he hit the floor "DUMBLEDORE!" she called out in alarm after pulling her hand away from his chest covered in blood.  
  
"One of them must have hit him" Dumbledore replied after looking at the wound just below the rib's "We better get him to the hospital wing before he bleeds to death."  
  
Liriel run up to Harry and started to chant a spell after dispelling the Anti-magic field. Placing her hand on the wound as a soft light glowed around it. When she removed her hand the wound had closed and a scar was formed over it. "That will do it," she said as Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at her with looks of surprise "What? Why do you think I dance under a full moon?"  
  
"Anyway bed rest will fix the rest of that, so Hermione can you get him to his bed on your own?" Drizzt ask over their shoulders.  
  
Hermione tried to lift Harry up but he was dead weight. With her hand clasping Harry's head in her lap she replied, "No, I can't" she looked at Drizzt saying this.  
  
Drizzt nodded to Hagrid to take him up to his room. When they got to the common room Hermione run up to Pyrites painting to see that he was asleep "Pyrites wake up!" she said to the sleeping dragon.  
  
Pyrites opened an eye and looked at her "Password?" he asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Hagrid with Harry in his arms right behind her and behind him was Drizzt and Liriel with Dumbledore and McGonagall bring up the rear of the group, keeping back the student's trying to see what had happened to Harry. "Eilistraee" she said in a wispier.  
  
Pyrites nodded his head and the painting moved a side for them to enter.  
  
Hermione lead then to the bedroom and after putting Harry in the bed they went back to the Dragon host common room. "Nice room, Hermione" Liriel said after everyone had a seat. Hagrid sitting on the floor because none of the chairs would hold up to his weight "And I like your choice of password." she smiled at that.  
  
Drizzt smiled as well "I must say you and Harry fought well tonight and a reward is in order. Don't you think so, Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore with that twinkle in his eyes replied "Yes, for a good job I say that Harry and Hermione can go into Hogsmeade this weekend if they wish"  
  
Drizzt nodded and said to Liriel in the Drow tongue "If I got you a Long sword and dagger with a Quarterstaff can you enchant them?"  
  
Liriel looked at Drizzt and nodded she could "But with what?" she replied back.  
  
"Just a little enchantment and maybe a shaping spell on the blades and a bane on the staff too?"  
  
Liriel smiled and nodded her head then to the other's "Well I have to get to bed. Classes in the morning and all that." pausing to look at Drizzt "Coming Lover?" Drizzt smiled and nodded wishing everyone a good night.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other with a knowing smile then got up to leave "Miss Granger what is your first class tomorrow?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Charm's why?"  
  
"Just I would like Harry to sleep himself out, so I will till Professor Flitwick you will be late if you like?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head in thanks then both Professor's left the room. Hagrid got up then and giving Hermione a hug before he left as will. Hermione went up to the bedroom to see that Harry had gone into a deep sleep. Smiling she changed and got into bed trying not to touch the wound and was soon asleep as well. 


	11. Chapter 11: A Dark Night Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: Hi all just finished this chapter and here it is. Now I would like to say to all the people who have reviewed thanks. Some of your guesses are right about what will happen later in the story but that's all from me. Do review and I'll post next week at some point.  
  
Chapter 11: A Dark Night Tonight  
  
That night Liriel lay awake after the lovemaking between her and Drizzt thinking about how she and Drizzt where now lover's and how they were here now. Drizzt was asleep next to her the scar's of meany battle's showing on his chest and back. She was thinking of their first time.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
It was at the last full moon after Harry and Hermione had gone to their rooms for the night and Drizzt had retried as well.  
  
Liriel was too full of energy to go to sleep yet so she walked the castle's grounds and the halls as well. After a time Liriel found Drizzt quarter's close to Gryffindor common room.  
  
Drizzt was not asleep as she thought he would be but was at the window looking out at the grounds. His chest was bare and the symbol of his goddess Mielikki around his neck. His eyes looked like they were seeing into the past. He did not even turn when she entered his room, just kept staring out the window.  
  
"Why the sad look, Ranger Do'Urden?"  
  
"Memories of the past is all."  
  
"And what can be that memory be?"  
  
"Loved one's and family. The loss of my lover and my other friend's of old." He paused then, looking at Liriel for the first time since she entered his room "She died in my arms of old age. I looked the same then as I did when we first meet."  
  
Liriel nodded for him to go on.  
  
"I had just moved to Icewind Dale's to try to find myself a home and was hired to guard the north side of the Ten Towns." He looked out the window before going on. "It was a spring morning when I let Guen out to have some fun and to sun herself, when a red haired girl no older than 10 winter's came out of the hills. Near by I knew that Dwarfs were in that mountain so I keep out of their way. She was so innocent. She did not fear Guen or me but wanted to know who I was, not caring that I was a Drow at all. After time she grew into a lovely woman and she was to marry a friend, but they found out after he had been sent to the Abyss that she loved me and we became lover's and married later."  
  
"What was her name Drizzt? What was it?"  
  
"Catti-brie was her name and what of you Liriel Baenre have you lost a loved one?"  
  
"Yes, year's ago he died on the battle field in his home land of Rashemen I had just joined the ranks of the Witches of Rashemen. When the Red Wizard's attacked he died fighting. After that I went back to the Underdark and lived with the Eilistraee cleric's until this happened, so yes. I have lost a loved one."  
  
Liriel and Drizzt looked at each other then Drizzt said "Stay the night with me. I do not want to be alone and by your eyes you do not either."  
  
Liriel nodded and joined him for that night and every night after.  
  
_End of flashback.  
_  
Liriel smiled at the fact that they had not sleep with another after the death of their old lover's, until that moment but now they were healing their wounds with each other. With that thought on her mind she fell asleep on Drizzt's chest until close to midnight.

_In Harry's and Hermione room.  
_  
Hermione open her eyes when Harry started to move around on the bed, as if he was trying to wake up but couldn't. She placed her hand on his head but pulled it back when the heat got to her and she know that he was dreaming about Voldemort.  
  
_Harry's Dream.  
_  
Harry knew that he was seeing things through Voldemort's eyes. Before him was the three Death Eaters from the attack in the great hall, one of whom was Draco Malfoy. The others were not known to him but that did not matter as Tom started to speak.  
  
"Well, seeing that Potter's head is not with you it is obvious that you failed me," Voldemort said with that distinctive voice that sounded like a snake.  
  
"But Master, we did as you said but that witch with the black skin cast a charm that stopped all magic except for these teeth you gave us." the lead Death Eater said with fear in his voice.  
  
"Then why do you not have Potter's head before me? Sixteen skeletons should have killed him. Answer NOW?"  
  
"We could only summon twelve of them my lord because that blacked skin fighter that is at the school killed one of us before we could summon anything."  
  
"Crucio." Voldemort said all of a sudden "I ask way his head is not before me not for the whole story. Now get to the point."  
  
Draco spoke then. "He has been shown how to use the sword, my lord. The mugblood and he fight supporting each other through the fight. While one was attacking the other was defending."  
  
"And where did they learn this?" Voldemort said after freeing the leader of the three from the curse.  
  
"The Muggle black skin Weapon Master showed him, my lord, and the witch as well from their styles."  
  
"This is intriguing. You may go all of you." looking at Malfoy "You get back to that school and find out all you can about this Do'Urden and Baenre. Now GO." The Death Eaters ran from the room as Voldemort went to his books to search for in formation they might reveal on these black skinned teachers.  
  
Harry woke with a start to see Hermione saying his name over and over." Harry. "Harry. You're awake! You were having a dream. What happened?"  
  
Harry told her everything that had happened and by the end Hermione had his head in her lap and he was calming down again.  
  
"Harry you must tell Dumbledore about this first thing tomorrow. Oh, before I forget. You and I are allowed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, for the help we gave to Drizzt and Liriel tonight and we have permission to sleep yourself out today. So go back to sleep Harry." Harry thanked her then went to sleep with his head in her lap.  
  
Hermione looked at the palm of her left hand where his scar had burned her. When the dream had started she had placed her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever and that is how she got this.

Liriel got up and dressed and walked up the hall to the Gryffindor common room. After waking the Fat Lady and giving her the password she walked in to see Ron talking to Lavender Brown, both dressed for bed.  
  
When they saw her Lavender shot to her feet and started to back up to the girl's dormitories. Ron just looked at her.  
  
"You don't have to go Miss Brown I just came to check if Harry is ok."  
  
"But Professor Baenre, Harry has not been sleeping in the boy's dormitory for a week. In fact no one knows where he has been sleeping or Hermione for that matter." Lavender said.  
  
"Ah, but I know where they are right now. If you like I can show you?"  
  
Ron got out of the chair nodding his head and Lavender walked over to him. "Show us then." Ron said.  
  
Liriel smiled at them then walk over to Pyrites painting. He was asleep again with smoke coming out of his mouth and he was snoring. Liriel razed an eyebrow at this while Ron looked at her "Ah, Liriel? That painting is not a door is it?"  
  
Liriel nodded her head then cleared her throat. "Pyrites wake up for a minute, please?"  
  
Pyrites opened an eye and looked at Liriel then Ron and lastly Lavender who was hiding behind Ron from the dragon's eye. "What is it Drow? I am not a young dragon you know and even if you have the password I will not let you in without a good reason, so go away." With that he shut his eye and started to snore again.  
  
Liriel looked shocked by Pyrites comment but said in a clear voice "I wish to check Harry's wound and make sure it is healing ok. Now will you let me in with the password?"  
  
Pyrites opened an eye and looked at her "That will be good enough. Password?"  
  
"Eilistraee." she said loud enough for him to hear but not Ron or Lavender. The door opened with that as Liriel, with Ron and Lavender close behind, walked into the royal purple room "They are up those stairs." Liriel said.  
  
"They?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yes, They. Harry and Hermione have been sharing a bed for over a month." Liriel said as if it's the most common thing in the world.  
  
"Should we be coming in like this? I mean they could be – well, you know...." Lavender had turned pink by now and Ron was red in the face at the thought of catching his friends doing anything.  
  
Liriel smiled as she moved her head to the side pushing her hair behind her ear to listen up the stairs. "No it is all quiet up there and besides, Pyrites would not have let us in if they were having sex, now would he?"  
  
"How would he know if they were - you know?" Lavender was still pink.  
  
"Because he can hear everything that happens in this room and the one's upstairs. Now come on." With that said she started up the stairs and walked into the bedroom to find Hermione awake with Harry's head in her lap. Ron and Lavender were right behind her.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in a Black t-shirt and shorts by the look of things and Harry still in his robes.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Ron with Lavender and Liriel who went straight to Harry and lifted his robes to see the cut was fine. "Hermione, how has he been so far?" Liriel asked.  
  
"All right until half a hour a go when he had a dream about Voldemort. I tried waking him up and burned my hand on his scar." she showed them the burn on the palm of her left hand.  
  
Liriel took her hand and looked at it, then muttered a spell. In seconds the burn was gone and a scar was all that was left. "That should take care of any pain you had with that but I need to study it further. When you can, you and Harry are to come to my quarters. As soon as possible, ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Good. Now time for you to get some sleep." Liriel said, pulling out a vile from her belt and handing it to Hermione "This will get you to sleep. Just drink it and make sure you drink only water tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Thank you. Good night all." with that Hermione drank the potion in one go and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Liriel moved Harry so that his head was next to Hermione's on the bed then turning around and started to tell Ron and Lavender to leave now.  
  
"How long will they sleep with that, Professor Baenre?" Lavender asked when they got back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh, I would say six hours. If Harry had a nightmare and my guess is right about that scar, then yes, six hours. Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just that classes start in five hours and, well, Hermione would be upset if she missed class."  
  
"That's ok. The professor knows about last night and will forgive them if they're late, now to bed with both of you."  
  
On that note both Lavender and Ron went to bed without a word while Liriel walked back to Drizzt's room and watched him sleep until dawn.


	12. Chapter 12: Now Powers

Disclaimer: I do not town Harry Potter or the forgotten realms they belong to there respect authors as do there wourlds there come from

A/N Hi sorry this is late but its here now hop you all like it and do till me i live ofr reviews

Chapter 12: Now Powers  
  
The next morning found Ron Weasley in the Gryffindor common room arguing with Pyrites when his sister Ginny walked up. "What are you doing, Ron?"  
  
"Trying to get up and see how Harry and Hermione are this morning, but Pyrites won't let me in to their room." he answered without looking at her.  
  
"But Ron, that painting is just that - a painting, not some door." Ginny said.  
  
"That is where you are wrong Ginny. This 'painting' leads to a private common room and bedroom, but this damn dragon will not let me in."  
  
Pyrites was, at that moment, resting his head in one claw while the other was moving coins around his feet. "Look, Mr Weasley, I will open up if you can get one of three things. A note from Liriel to say you can enter, or a note from McGonagall saying the same thing, or the PASSWORD for the last time!" A cloud of golden gas came out of his mouth at the last words.  
  
Ron backed up at this. "But... "  
  
"NO BUTS. They are still asleep anyway, so go away or you'll find out what I can do NOW!" Ron was by the fireplace before he finished saying this. Ginny looked at Ron then Pyrites who looked back at her "Do you what to try getting in to?"  
  
"No, no just that you didn't move before now. You just slept all the time before."  
  
Pyrites smiled, showing white teeth. "Because the old owner would stay up all night taking to me about how the school was going after it was built, and after he died I started to catch up on my sleep. Oh, I watched the students come and go, but I liked being left alone so I keep quiet. Only the headmaster knows about me and the other three dragons that are guarding now."  
  
"The other's?" Ginny asked as she pulled up a chair nearby.  
  
"Yes, the others. "he paused as he moved his wings to a more comfortable place then continued to tell Ginny about the other guardians. "You know that Hogwarts was built by the four most powerful wizards and witches of the time right?" Ginny nodded. "Ok, each founder had a favoured dragon. I was Godric Gryffindor's. Salazar Slytherin's dragon is a shadow dragon called Natha Jabbuk, Rowena Ravenclaw's is a Silver dragon called Silvernestree and Helg Hufflepuff's dragon is a Bronze called Zhaunil. We all guard the old quarters of the founders."  
  
"So all the common rooms have a dragon in a cave full of treasure but no one can get by with out Dumbledore's ok, right?"  
  
"Yes and no. You see McGonagall can as well and I am the only one in a cave. Silvernestree is in a forest, Zhaunil is on a hill and Natha Jabbuk is in a old temple but we all have a horde of gold and gems with us. You see I was painted years before Hogwarts was built, when my true body died my spirit was placed here and since then I have been the guardian of this chamber."  
  
Ginny looked at Pyrites for a while then Neville walked up to her. "Ginny, time for breakfast and what are you doing over here anyway?"  
  
"I'm talking to Pyrites here and he just told me that each house has a dragon painting in their common room that is the house guardian."  
  
"Oh. Well time to go, other wise you will be late for class."  
  
"Ok. Bye, Pyrites and say hi to Harry and Hermione for me."  
  
"Good-bye, Miss Weasley, and do visit again sometime." Pyrites said then went to counting his coins.

==========================================================

Outside Hogwarts was Drizzt in full chain mail armour and both swords out as he did his morning warm up. He stopped when he was facing the lake in mid swing as a cracking noise came from behind him.  
  
"You must be the next wave to attack the school. What is it this time, more skeleton or are you going to attack me yourself?" Drizzt said without turning around.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange's threw the old boot she carried to the ground next to Drizzt. "Way waste magic power on a Muggle like you."  
  
Drizzt looked over his shoulder at her. "A Muggle you say, and what makes you say I am a Muggle?"  
  
"You have used no magic at all and all you use are those swords. I can kill you now and in fact I think I will do that. Avada Kedavra!" she yelled, and a green light headed for Drizzt.  
  
Drizzt reached into his base abilities that all Drow have and cast a 20' globe of darkness around himself and rolled to one side as he felt the curse miss him.  
  
"So you can us magic, freak. That will not save you." Bellatrix snarled as she cast a light spell from her wand thinking that the globe was solid, but when it hit the globe all it did was pass through and land in the lake.  
  
"Is that all you have got witch, because if my hearing is right one pissed off lover of mine is right behind you." Drizzt called out of his darkness.  
  
Bellatrix turned around in time for one of Liriel's dagger's to hit her wand arm. "NO one attacks what is mine!" Liriel yelled and a bolt of lightning hit Bellatrix right after.  
  
Bellatrix, surprised at the attack from behind, rolled with the lightning bolt and came up with a old newspaper in hand. "You win this time, freaks, but I'll get you." the last word echoing on the wind as she vanished.  
  
Drizzt walked out of the globe and smiled. "'What is mine', Liriel? We need to talk about that, but not now."  
  
Liriel smiled as well. "But you are mine now, Do'Urden, and nothing is going to change that." kissing him then she walked back into the castle leaving Drizzt to finish his morning training.  
  
Liriel, still needing to let off some steam was walking up to her room when she ran into Ron, knocking him over, but her Drow Reflexes kept her on her feet.  
  
Ron was walking down to Breakfast with Ginny and Neville.  
  
"Professor Baenre, are you all right?" Ginny asked as Neville helped Ron up.  
  
"I'm fine, Miss Weasley, and you?" looking at Ron at this.  
  
"I'm fine, Professor. Where are you off to anyway in such a huff?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just another Death Eater attack. This one got away as well, so I'm going to blow off some steam before classes start, so if you will excuse me I will be going." walking by them she left the frightened teens to get to breakfast

================================================================

Harry woke up to see Hermione still asleep, her face formed into a picture of peace and serenity. Looking at the clock to see that Charms started 30 minutes ago, Harry rolled out of bed and decided to have a bath seeing that Hermione was not getting up soon. When Harry got back from his bath Hermione was up and looking through her drawers, finding her robes and did not hear Harry enter the room. Harry walked up to her without making a sound.  
  
'Drizzt would be pleased with this.' Harry thought, when Hermione spun around and looked Harry in the eye.  
  
"Harry did you say something just now?"  
  
"No, in fact I was just going to give you a good morning kiss when you came around just now."  
  
Hermione placed her hands on her hips at this and said. "That's weird. I could of sworn I hear you say 'Drizzt would be pleased with this.' And by the way, you made a noise on the way over from the door."  
  
Harry gave a guilty look. "Hermione I was thinking that on the way over, seeing that I was nearly quiet all the way over, so how did you hear my thoughts? "  
  
Hermione looked at her left hand and the new scar that was there now. "Harry, last night before you woke up from the nightmare, I placed my hand on your scar and it burned me, leaving this scar. Liriel wanted to take a look at it with you there as well, as so as possible today."  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand. "Hermione whatever this has giving you, I hope the dreams are not it, now take a shower and then we will go to the kitchen for breakfast. Sound good?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and smiled "That sounds divine to me. Just give me a few minutes, ok?"  
  
Harry nodded and then, after kissing her, went down to the common room to wait for her.  
  
It was 9:15 by the time Harry and Hermione finished in the kitchen. Seeing that they still had 45 minutes left before potions, they went in search of Liriel to find out what the scar of Hermione's was capable of.  
  
Harry and Hermione found Liriel in the DADA room, teaching Ginny and the other fourth year student's in the same way she had been teaching all of the other years student.  
  
Liriel was standing on the table, but unlike last time she looked off centre, like she was to the left and right and back to front, all at once. Ginny was at the moment the one facing her.  
  
Liriel saw them at the door and waved them in. "Class, you all know Harry and Hermione, so keep trying to hit me, ok." looking back at them and then pointing to her office door.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked by and then into her office, which had undergone the same transformation as the classroom, accept for still having the same colour walls and floor. The table was smaller than the one outside and the chairs in front of the desk were the same as all of the student chairs outside, but the chair behind the desk was made of stone with a purple colour padding, and large diamonds on the end of each arm of the chair.  
  
Harry and Hermione took the two chairs on the far side of the desk and waited for Liriel to get to them. It was half an hour later before Liriel joined them.  
  
Hermione was looking, or trying to look through one of the books that was on the self in the room, while Harry was cleaning his nails with his dagger. "Hermione, I would give up on that book if I were you. That is advanced magic from my world. If you like, I can get you some of the base books."  
  
Hermione looked at her and replied "That would be nice, Liriel, but to why Harry and I are here."  
  
"Yes, the scar. I have the next class off so if you like I can take a look at it now?"  
  
"But we have potions in 15 minutes, Liriel. We have to go." Harry said.  
  
Liriel smiled "Give me a minute, ok?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.  
  
Liriel walked over to the fireplace in the back corner of the room and taking some floo powder from a bag next to the fire and threw it in the hearth, then called out a name. "Snape! I need to talk with you now." she said.  
  
Snape's head appeared in the fire that was now raging in the fireplace. "What is it Professor? I have a class in 10 minutes, so make it quick."  
  
"Snape, I will need to borrow two of your student from this next class for the length of the lesson, just so that you know."  
  
Snape's head looked around Liriel's hips to see Harry sitting in a chair and Hermione standing next to him. "I will let them off this time, but they are to hand me a three foot long scroll on all of the uses of Nymph Hair in potions. Got it you two?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded their heads and Snape's head vanished from the fireplace.  
  
Liriel looked at them and pointed to the other chairs as she sat down in the large stone chair. "Now I have some thoughts on that scar and would like to test them, if that is ok with you." Liriel said.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione before saying "Liriel, we have made a discovery about this scar already. We can hear each others thoughts, so if that was one of the tests then you do not have to do it now."  
  
"Well, that was one of the tests, but there is one more to do with that that I would like to find out." she paused for a second then contued "I want you two to try to talk to each other with you minds, then we try something else, ok?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded before looking at each other. 'Hermione can you hear me right now?' Harry thought to her.  
  
'Yes, loud and clear.' out loud she said "Liriel, we can but we have no idea what the range is, so who knows?"  
  
"Well range we can test another time. Right now I want you, Hermione, to come here for this. Harry, you stay right where you are." Hermione did this and Liriel took her hand, "Now Hermione, this will hurt you but I need to find out if Harry will feel it to. I will not do it if you do not want me to. The choice is yours."  
  
Hermione nodded her head to go ahead.  
  
Liriel reached into a pouch without Harry seeing this and placed the dagger she pulled out next to her hand. "Now, Hermione, are you sure about this? I will heal the wound immediately after."  
  
Hermione nodded then thought to Harry. 'Harry do not blame Liriel for what is to happen, ok?'  
  
Harry looked at her then nodded.  
  
Liriel looked at Hermione and pushed the dagger into her forearm.  
  
Hermione cried out at this and Harry grabbed his arm, right where Liriel's dagger was in Hermione's.  
  
Liriel quickly pulled the dagger out of Hermione's arm and started to mutter under her breath and placed a hand on the wound, which closed and stopped bleeding all at once. "I am sorry about that, but we needed to find out. Harry, are you aright?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and pulled his hand away from his arm to see no damage at all.  
  
Liriel walked over to a shelf on her wall and pulled down an old tome with strange symbols on the cover. "This is a tome on Psionic powers on creatures of my world called Mind Flayers. I will get it translated into English as soon as I can and then I want you two to read it and find out what powers you have that the book describes and get back to me, ok?"  
  
They both nodded their heads.  
  
"Good. Now for one last test. Harry, I am sorry, but I have to put you and Hermione to sleep and find out if you will share dreams as well as pain. I will bring you both out of it as soon as we find out, ok?"  
  
Harry nodded his head after a minute to think.  
  
Liriel smiled and said "Thank you for trusting me. Now I will put you both to sleep and Harry, I will try to trigger the dream as soon as I can, ok?" Harry nodded as Liriel said the spell to put both Harry and Hermione to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams and Reality Bites

Chapter 13: Dreams and Reality Bites  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Voldemort was sitting at an old disk in what looked like a library. Looking over a book, his head bowed in concentration and one hand was running down the paper of what he was reading. Harry looked around and spotted Hermione standing next to him.  
  
Voldemort looked up at them and smiled "So Potter, bringing friends to our little talks are we?"  
  
Harry just looked at him, hatred in his eyes for the man - no the monster - that killed his parents and who had tried to kill him no less then five times to date.  
  
Just then a gray light formed in front of them.  
  
By the time the light faded Liriel was standing in front of them her hand placed on her hips which were tipped to one side. "So, you are the great Dark Lord are you?" she looked him over. "Not much to brag about and why the big book? Trying to make up for something." She said the last with a laugh.  
  
Voldemort looked shocked at this intruder for a moment but then recovered "So. You are Miss Baenre. I hear a lot about you. How did you get here?"  
  
Liriel smiled "Yes, I am and I hope to change that Miss to a Mrs soon, but that is not a story for you."  
  
Harry looked at Liriel then at Voldemort "Ah, Liriel if you're here who is going to wake us up back at the school?"  
  
"Oh, I will. This is just an image of me, Harry and I see that Hermione is here too. Well, this test is done." looking at Voldemort. "As for you if Harry or Hermione come to me about nightmares as of now, then know that I will be back and not an image of me next time." She pulled out what looked like dark brown clay covered in a yellow powder "And this is a way of discouraging you from trying again to enter the Weave."  
  
With that she threw the clay and Sulfur at him.  
  
Voldemort smiled. 'This is an image of her so this will not harm me.' he thought to him self.  
  
Liriel with Harry and Hermione vanished then and the clay (Bat guano) became as solid as Voldemort was and then it explode in a blast of fire, throwing Voldemort threw the door and into the hall of his HQ.  
  
The library was gone destroyed by the fireball of Liriel's and Voldemort looked like he just run into a dragon and came off second best.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU BITCH! SO HELP ME I'LL GET YOU!" Voldemort yelled out after seeing that his library of dark arts was gone for all time.  
  
Back at Hogwarts Harry and Hermione woke up to see Liriel holding her sides as she laughed herself out of her chair.  
  
"Oh, that was good. I can't believe that idiot thought that was an image of me when it was the rule thing." by now she was on the floor laughing that hard that she looked to be in pain.  
  
It was 10 minuets before she calmed down enough to sit in her chair and rest her head in a hand while still sniggering  
  
"Ah, Liriel how did you get there and back before we did?" Hermione asked handing her a glass of water from a side table.  
  
"I just teleported to his location and cast a displacement and another spell so that it looked like I was there but not, then after casting that fireball I teleported back here in time to see you wake up from the dream. Now you go and I will get that book to you soon."  
  
By then it was time for lunch so Harry and Hermione went to the great hall and the Gryffindor table where Ron was eating with Lavender and Ginny.  
  
'Should we tell them about this power?' Harry thought to her.  
  
'No, not now, but some time soon would be good. Not now.'  
  
Taking the seats next to Ron they started to get their lunch.  
  
Ron looked at them then said "So, where were you two? You missed potions and charms."  
  
"Ron, Harry and I got permission to miss the Charms class and Liriel told Professor Snape that we would be missing Potions so she could check this scar." Hermione went back to her lunch after showing Ron the scar then went to the next class for the day.  
  
That night in the common room Harry and Hermione were by the fire doing the homework Snape gave them when Ron walk over to them with Lavender next to him.  
  
"Hey, Ron. What you up to?" Harry asked, without looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Nothing mate. Just came over to ask if you will give me and Lavender the password to your room in case one of us needs to get to you in a emergency?"  
  
Hermione looked at the clock then at Harry "Ron, I well till you the password but no one else is to know, ok?"  
  
Ron nodded his head, as did Lavender  
  
"Ok. It is Eilistraee and I now have the 'dance' class with Liriel to go to. She said something about a present this time around, so see you later." with that said she was out the door and heading to Liriel's classroom.  
  
At the classroom Drizzt and Liriel were waiting for Hermione to get to them.  
  
Liriel was in a silk dress that was so thin that you can call it see through. It left the arms and legs free to move but covered the chest and hips with its light touch.  
  
Drizzt was in leather trousers and a white shirt with the top two buttons undone, showing his upper chest.  
  
Hermione walk in to see them in these clothes and then noted that Liriel had a box next to her on the table.  
  
"Ah, Hermione. You are here. Right I promised you a gift the next class, yes?" Liriel said when Hermione walked in.  
  
Hermione nodded her head at this.  
  
"Right then, this is your gift." Liriel handed her the box next to her.  
  
Hermione opened the box to see a dress like Liriel's but in black not a silver colour like Liriel's. "Thank you, Liriel, but isn't it just a touch revealing for the male half to see?"  
  
Liriel smiled at this. "Hermione this is all the clothing any Priestess of Eilistraee can wear to the dance on the full moon. And before you say it, I dance naked because that is how you dance in my home city and cloths just do not feel right while dancing. Okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded and went into Liriel's office to change. When she came out she was still in her undergarments but the dress was on and not hiding them.  
  
Liriel smiled at the look Hermione gave Drizzt. "Drizzt I think you should go for now I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
Drizzt nodded and left the two alone for now.  
  
"Now, Hermione. You will get used to it, I promise and until you do I will not let Drizzt in the room. Okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Liriel. I would like that a lot. I just hope Harry can survive the next dance on the full moon."  
  
Liriel chuckled at this and started that nights lesson. 


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Plans

Chapter 14: Christmas Plans  
  
The next two months passed with out attack or major incident to the students. Halloween passed and Drizzt and Liriel were no where to be found on that night.  
  
The full moon 'dance' was done well by Hermione who was now use to the dress and was dancing with Liriel on the full moon just as gracefully. Harry and Drizzt both played for them, their love in their eyes for the women dancing across from them.  
  
Dumbledore would watch them on those nights with McGonagall sitting next to him, making sure no other students were out of bed to watch them too.  
  
It was three weeks before Christmas when Dumbledore got up in front of the school at dinnertime. "Attention all staff and student. There will be a Christmas ball this year for all fourth years up. The staff are to report to me if you are attending the ball. That is all." After that all the house heads reported to him with Drizzt and Liriel as well.  
  
Harry was on his way back to the common room when Drizzt stopped him in front of his quarters. "Harry, can you help me and Liriel with this ball thing?"  
  
"Of course, Drizzt, I will help. What is it you need to know?"  
  
"Well, you see Liriel has never done a slow dance before and she was hoping that Hermione or you would teach her how. As for me, well I just want to know what this holiday is all about. So can you help?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Of course Hermione and I will help. Why don't you and Liriel come to our common room at 10:30 tonight and we will start to teach you about this world, ok?" Drizzt nodded and left Harry to continue on to the common room.  
  
When he got there Hermione was sittting next to Ron while he was playing Neville at wizard chess and Ginny was over by Pyrites talking about the founders of the school.  
  
"Hey, Love." Hermione said after seeing Harry walk through the entry to the common room.  
  
"Afternoon, Hermione. I just had a talk with Drizzt and he and Liriel will be by later tonight for lessons on how to slow dance and all about the holidays as well."  
  
"Of course I will help them. What time will they be coming over tonight?"  
  
Harry looked at the clock over the fireplace seeing that it read nine o'clock. "He should be here any time after ten tonight so I will get everything ready for them in our room, ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny who was still talking to Pyrites.  
  
"Look Ginny, I am just saying that Rowena was spending more time in this room than in her own after the school was built and I do not mean in the common room." Pyrites was saying to Ginny.  
  
"Hi Ginny. Pyrites, can I get in please?"  
  
Pyrites looked at Harry and replied "Password?"  
  
Harry smiled "Eilistraee" he said then looked at Ginny. "How would you like to help me and Hermione with something later tonight?"  
  
Ginny looked at him then replied "What is it you are doing?"  
  
"Showing Liriel and Drizzt how to dance for the Christmas Ball, of course."  
  
Ginny smiled at this and nodded her head that she would help much as she could with them.  
  
Harry smiled and then went up to his room to start getting ready.  
  
It was 10:30 when Ginny came down to the common room in time to see Drizzt wearing his Muggle clothes but in a rich green for the shirt and blue for the jeans and Liriel in her standed clothes.  
  
Seeing Ginny come down from the girl's dormitories Drizzt said "Hello Ginny. Nice to see you." and nodded to her.  
  
"Hi. Are you here to start your lessons with Harry and Hermione?"  
  
Liriel nodded then went over to Pyrites who was asleep.  
  
"I swear this dragon only sleeps when ever I want to get in here," she said to Drizzt and Ginny who were right behind her.  
  
Ginny and Drizzt smiled at this and Ginny walked up to Pyrites panting. "Pyrites, Silvernestree is here to visit." she said in his ear.  
  
Pyrites's head was up and looking around his cave for the silver dragon from Ravenclaw house in a flash. Seeing that she was not there he looked at Ginny who was giggling at his look of anger. "That was a cruel thing to say, Ginny. Now what do you what?"  
  
Liriel walked in front of Ginny and gave him the password.  
  
When all three of them entered the room they found Harry and Hermione dancing a slow dance. The music that was playing was slow and quiet. Harry, seeing them at the door removed his hand form Hermione's hips and Hermione turned around, one arm around Harry's neck. "Ah, you're here. Good. Hermione can you deal with Liriel? Ginny can help her and Drizzt, you come with me so we can talk about this holiday and others as well I think."  
  
Liriel walk over to Hermione with Ginny behind her while Drizzt and Harry walked over to the other side of the room.  
  
"Ok. Hermione what is it I have to do?" Liriel asked when she and the girls were alone on the other side of the room.  
  
"Well, first thing is what you are wearing to the ball?"  
  
Liriel looked at Hermione then down at her cloths. "I'll wear my standard clothes. Why?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny who was sizing Liriel with her eyes. "Because this is a ball where everyone goes in their best and the clothes you wearing are just to revealing for this. Unless you wanted all the males at the dance following you around all night, you will need a dress robe and what are we going to do with your hair?"  
  
Liriel looked at her hair, which was now down to the back of her legs. "And what is it you suggest for my hair ? Do I have to wear these robes you speak of?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny smiled at the look she was giving them about the robes.  
  
Hermione looked at her hair. It was still the silvery white colour and was flowing down her back, stopping at knee high. "Well, we can go to the dress makers in Hogsmeade to get the dress how you like, but within reason. As for your hair, how does tiny braids in front and tying it all in a pony tail after that? Does that sound good?"  
  
Liriel smiled at the idea and nodded.  
  
Meanwhile over on Harry's side of the room. "Ok, that is what this holiday is about Drizzt. Now I have to hand you over to Hermione and Ginny seeing that they wanted to find out what you are wearing to the ball." Harry had just told Drizzt about most of the Holidays held on Earth.  
  
Liriel walked over then and told Drizzt that Hermione wanted to talk to him.  
  
No sooner had Drizzt got to her than both girls started to size him up and talk about what to do to his hair. Liriel looked at this for a minute then looked at Harry who was smiling at the look of distress Drizzt was giving them.  
  
"Harry." Liriel, said "What is the plan for tonight?"  
  
"After Hermione and Ginny are finished with Drizzt you will partner with me and Drizzt will dance with Hermione or Ginny and we start teaching you the waltz. Then other dances later, ok?"  
  
Liriel nodded then as Drizzt walked over with both girls following him Harry smiled."Ok. Drizzt you partner with Hermione or Ginny and I will partner with Liriel and then we start the lesson for tonight."  
  
Harry then moved with Liriel to the middle of the room and placed his hand on her hip and held out his other hand. "Liriel, you put one hand on my shoulder and the other in my outstretch hand. Got it?"  
  
Liriel nodded and placed her hand where Harry told her too.  
  
Drizzt, having chosen Hermione because she was closer to his height while Ginny was closer to 5' 6".  
  
Ginny nodded at the ready partners and waved her wand over a music box, which start to play a Waltz.  
  
Harry started to dance to the music, Liriel following his lead. Drizzt copied Harry's moves but his feet were to fast and ended up stepping on Hermione who cried out at this.  
  
Drizzt stepped back and sat in one of the chairs and started to take off his shoe. "I think that for this I will get this off." as he said this he pulled of silver ended bracers from his ankle.  
  
"Ah, Drizzt. Aren't bracers meant for the wrists, not the feet?" Hermione asked as Liriel and Harry kept dancing to the music.  
  
Drizzt smiled. "Yes, but Catti-brie beat me four times in sparing while this was on my wrists. But after I put them on my feet I could beat every one of my partner's. You see a fighters strength is in his feet, not his hands. Now, shall we try again?"  
  
Hermione nodded and got back in place and started again, noticing the sadden look in Drizzt eyes at the mention of the name Catti-brie.  
  
The lesson went to midnight with Drizzt changing partners after a while.  
  
Liriel was walking out after the lesson when she had a thought.  
  
"Harry, would you and Hermione, with the Weasley, of course, like to come with me and Drizzt for Christmas? We are planing on going to our home for this holiday and if you like you can go with us."  
  
"You can take that many people with you?" Hermione asked her.  
  
Liriel smiled and nodded then looked at Ginny "Just how many brothers do you have, by the way?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Counting all my brothers there are six, but three of them will be unable to come because of work or they're not talking to the family. Why?"  
  
"Just that the portal I will be making will be able to take 12 people before closing, that is all. So will you go?"  
  
Harry nodded, as did Hermione then Ginny said "Well I have to write to mum, but I think that most of us will go except for the twins and Percy, because Bill and Charlie got holidays. So we will see."  
  
"Good. Let me know how many are going and we will be leaving on the 23rd, at 11 at night, so be ready."  
  
With that Liriel, with Drizzt, left the Gryffindor common room while Ginny went back to her room.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione then smiled "So, what are we doing for the rest of the night?"  
  
Hermione smiled as well. "Well , I do need a back massage and if you like I will return the favour."  
  
Harry nodded at the idea and led the way to their bedroom. 'Thank God it's a Friday night.' he thought. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story just the story line and some of the O/C latter in it  
  
A/N: Hi all dame I'm on a roll a now chapter in side a week and I have some of you reviews to thank so keep sending be you thought and what you think of this story and I'll post as so as I can  
  
Chapter 15: The Ball  
  
The next two weeks passed with the girls going to Hogsmeade and taking Drizzt as well for dress robes. Liriel refused to let any of them to see her new dress and just told them to wait for the ball. Drizzt did show Harry and his friends his clothes for the ball.  
  
Drizzt was going in a midnight black cloak and a dark blue suit jacket and pants, with black shoes. His hair was going to be tried back in a ponytail while under the jacket he would be wearing a white shirt.  
  
The night of the Ball was one week before Christmas so that all of the students that wanted to go home could.  
  
Miss Weasley, with Bill and Charlie would be showing up in the morning to go with Ginny and Ron to the realms.  
  
All of the girls were gone three hours before the ball to get ready. Drizzt was out side in the snow practising with Harry and Ron. Harry was there because Hermione threw him out when Liriel, with Ginny and Lavender showed up in his rooms. Ron was sitting not far away from them as Drizzt and Harry traded blows.  
  
"Harry, you are getting better but you still have a lot to learn." Drizzt then brought both of his blades down and out pushing Harry's sword and dagger out of place then Drizzt thrust straight at him stopping just short of his chest. "I think I win Harry and Hermione would kill me if I had hit you then."  
  
Harry smiled and put his sword and dagger back and nodded. "Yes she would and Liriel would probably try as well."  
  
Ron was smiling at the two of them. 'They act more like father and son than teacher and student.' he thought.  
  
Harry was walking back to the castle with Drizzt and Ron an hour later.  
  
'Hermione, can I come in the room now?' Harry asked through their link.  
  
'No, you can not but you can change in the boy's room. All the things you need are there for you until the ball.' she said back, cutting off the link.  
  
"Damn, still can't go to my room. Ah well, Drizzt all right if I change in your room?"  
  
Drizzt smiled "Let me guess Hermione is still working on Liriel and will not let you in? It's all right you can shower and change there so I'll see you soon." Drizzt left them then as Harry and Ron walked back to the common room.  
  
It was 30 minutes before the ball started and Harry and Ron were waiting with Drizzt and Neville in the Gryffindor common room for there dates.  
  
Harry was dressed in a dark green open front robe with a black suit under that and a white rose placed in his lapel.  
  
Ron was wearing the same as Harry but his robe was black and he had a purple rose.  
  
Neville had on a midnight blue open front robe with a white suit under that and a red rose in his lapel and looking rather nervous.  
  
Just then Ginny walked out of Harry and Hermione's room. She was in a gray dress with the neck line cut low in front and the back was open all the way down, a white shawl was around her shoulders her hair left to flow down her back. "Hey guy's. Hermione and the others will be down soon." She looked Neville up and down then, offering him a hand before leaving the room and going down to the great hall.  
  
Lavender was next to show up. She was in a dress that was not as low cut as Ginny's but still showed that she was a woman in all the right places. It was the colour of her name with light lavender for her shawl. Her hair was pulled back in a braid with silver ribbons laced through it. She walked over to Ron and smiled.  
  
"Well, I see the dress got your attention."  
  
Ron was just looking at her then after the shock wore off he offered a hand to her and together left for the ball.  
  
Hermione was next followed by Liriel not long after.  
  
Hermione was in a low cut blue dress that left the shoulders free and came down to above her knees. She also was wearing dark blue heels and shawl, her hair had four tiny braid in front framing her face and the main length was pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
Liriel's dress was a full-length midnight blue with silver trim, her right leg was free with the slit running up the dress stopping at the hip. It was low cut and showed as much skin as she could, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a half-dozen tiny brads starting from the tie and framing her face was another six braids giving her an angelic look.  
  
Drizzt and Harry where floored at how they looked.  
  
Hermione smiled at their looks and then looked over to Liriel. "Do you think they like the dress?"  
  
Liriel smiled and nodded. "I think your right. So shall we go gentleman?"  
  
Harry and Drizzt both went to them and offered them an arm and started for the great hall.  
  
The dance had just started with Professor Flitwick charming the instruments to play themselves and was now playing a slow turn around the floor.  
  
No couples had started to dance as yet but Harry turned to Hermione and offered a hand to her. 'Care to dance, my love?'  
  
'Love to.' Hermione thought back.  
  
They walked out to the middle of the dance floor then Harry placed his hands on her hip while Hermione wrapped her hand around his neck they moved slowly to the music.  
  
Dumbledore watched the happy couple dance around the room then looked over to Minerva McGonagall next to him. "Care to dance, Minerva?" Minerva smiled and walked out with him next to Harry and Hermione. Drizzt and Liriel soon joined them then the rest of the school soon after.  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed on the dance floor for the next song then returned to the tables along the walls. 'So what will we be doing after this and before the Weasley show up tomorrow afternoon?' Harry thought to her.  
  
'Well, I was thinking about going to bed and staying there until noon tomorrow, but if you like we can have some fun as well.'  
  
'What kind of 'fun' are we talking here?' He thought back.  
  
'You will see later tonight.' She smiled at him then reached over to the food on the table.  
  
Later Hermione looked at Harry and said "Why don't you ask Liriel for a dance? Then it's off to our own room for a early Christmas present for you."  
  
Harry smiled at this then walked up to Liriel and offered a hand for the next dance.  
  
Liriel looked at Harry then smiled at him and let him lead her on to the dance floor, Hermione doing the same with Drizzt.  
  
This dance was up beat and a little faster than most of the other songs played that night. Harry and Liriel where moving to the music at a much faster speed as was Hermione and Drizzt just across from them and both couples were being given room. When the dance finished Harry and Hermione both left the hall as fast as possible.  
  
The ball went on until midnight then Dumbledore, with the rest of the teachers started to get the students back to bed.  
  
Harry and Hermione were already in bed by then, taking their relationship to the next level.  
  
Ron and Lavender parted with a kiss as did Neville and Ginny before going to their dorms.  
  
Drizzt and Liriel where outside looking at the nearly full moon.  
  
"Two more days until I dance again." Liriel said with a sigh.  
  
"And Hermione will be with you, as will Harry and I. Four days after that we go to Skull Port for a week... So why the sad face, my love?"  
  
"Because I have so much to pack if our plan works and we still have much to do. That is all."  
  
"Then rest well this night and worry about it tomorrow when the Weasley get here. Until then, let us enjoy this night."  
  
Liriel smiled and placed her head on Drizzt shoulder and just watched the stars with him until dawn. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Weasley and the Full Moo...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: Hi here is then next part and I'm still on a roll got the next chapter all done and just getting it checked so in joy and do review I like for nothing else.  
  
Chapter 16: The Weasley and the Full Moon  
  
The next morning found most of the school in chaos as students were getting ready to go home for the next three weeks but by noon the school was empty of all students except for Harry and his friends Ginny and Ron and his love Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione were at the table for lunch when Ron and Ginny came in with Mrs, Weasley behind them. "Harry, Hermione. Nice to see that you are looking well. So what have you been up to?" she said when they got to them.  
  
Harry smiled at her then started to tell her about his training with Drizzt with the sword but left out the information about Liriel and the full moon.  
  
"So where is this Drizzt Do'Urden?" Charlie said when he walked in half way through the telling of Harry's summer.  
  
"I think he is still in bed. Why?" Harry said looking at Charlie.  
  
"Just wanted to see the man who showed you how to use the sword, that is all."  
  
Just then Bill walked in backwards looking out into the hall. Harry looked at him but sighed and rolled his eyes when Liriel walked in wearing her normal clothing only this time in a light purple. Her hair was still done up like last night.  
  
She looked around then seeing Harry was there walked over to him.  
  
"Harry are you and Hermione up to tomorrow night?"  
  
"Of course we are. Same time. Same place... oh by the way this is Mrs, Weasley and that is Bill and the one with the burns is Charlie."  
  
Liriel smiled and nodded to them both then looked at Mrs Weasley. "Nice to meet you and can I just say that your daughter is one of my best students."  
  
Molly smiled at her. "Please, call me Molly and thank you. I hope she and her brother have been good to you and I hope to meet Drizzt soon."  
  
Liriel nodded at this then left to look for Dumbledore to talk about the gate she would be opening in a few days time.  
  
Bill looked at her all the way then at Harry. "So is she single or what?"  
  
Harry smiled at the look that Molly was giving her son. "No she is not single. In fact if I were you I would stay away from her seeing that her lover is Drizzt."  
  
Bill looked disappointed as Mrs Weasley looked at Harry. "So what is so special about tomorrow night?"  
  
Harry smiled then looked at Hermione. 'Should we tell them or leave it for tomorrow night?'  
  
'I say wait for the full moon and see their faces then.' Hermione thought back.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs, Weasley you will have to wait for tomorrow night." Harry said out loud.  
  
"Oh, ok. So how have you been with Sirius' death?" Molly said looking at Harry.  
  
Harry was on his feet and out the door in a flash.  
  
Hermione looked at Molly. "Mrs, Weasley he still has not faced that yet." She looked out to where Harry went. "I think I better get to him before he does something." She left to go after Harry with that.  
  
"So that is what was bothering him all this time." Said a voice from behind a pillar of the great hall.  
  
"Whose there?" Bill called out his wand out and pointing at the column.  
  
"Oh, put that away. I'm no Death Eater." Drizzt replied as he came out from behind the column.  
  
"You must be Drizzt. I'm..."Molly was saying when Drizzt held up his hand.  
  
"I know who you are. I've been here for a while listening to you all talk and I think that we all should go and help calm Harry down, don't you?" Everyone nodded and left the great hall and went to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Along the way they found Liriel and Dumbledore talking about the portal "Look Professor, it is perfectly safe. If you like you can come with us. I can take two more people with us if you wish."  
  
"I think I will go with you and will take Minerva with us, if that is ok?" Dumbledore said looking over Liriel's shoulder at the group of people heading their way.  
  
"That is fine but no more... oh Drizzt what is the hurry?" Liriel said with a smile at Drizzt.  
  
"Harry run out of the great hall at the mention of someone called Sirius and Hermione not long after him."  
  
Liriel was up the stairs before Drizzt finished talking and Dumbledore looked sad at that name "You all better get to them fast and Drizzt, Sirius was Harry's Godfather and the closest thing to a father he ever had. Now go."  
  
Dumbledore turned and left them while they run up the stairs to the painting of the fat lady. "Password?" she said when Drizzt go to her.  
  
Saying the password he and the Weasley's went in. Molly when straight to the stairs to the boys dorm, but stopped when Ron called to her.  
  
"Ah Mum. Harry hasn't been sleeping there but over here." Ron said pointing to Pyrites's painting.  
  
"But that is just a painting not a door." Bill said but stopped when Pyrites looked at them.  
  
"I hold more then you will ever know Bill Weasley and as for you Charlie I see that you are a dragon trainer or what ever it was to do with dragons you wanted." looking at Drizzt. "Liriel came through not five minutes ago and told me to let you all in when you arrived." With that he open up to the common room which looked like a bomb had hit it.  
  
Broken chairs where all over the place and Hermione was hiding behind Liriel who had a hand out in front of her and everything that was thrown at them just bounced of off it.  
  
Harry was over by the fire throwing all that he can get his hands on.  
  
"Hermione, get out now. I can not hold this shield much longer and he is starting to put magic behind what he is throwing." Liriel said through clenched teeth.  
  
"But..." Hermione said but stopped when another chair hit the shield.  
  
"No buts. Head for the door AHHHHHHHHHHH! "Liriel suddenly screamed as Harry looked at them. "Get out of my head Harry. Hermione try to calm him down with you powers please. He's trying to take control of my mind." Liriel said, looking weaker then she did a moment ago.  
  
Hermione looked out from behind Liriel and looked at Harry. 'Harry please stop. It's not your fault that Sirius died. It's not.'  
  
'THEN WHO FAULT IS IT!' his mind screamed back for all to hear.  
  
Molly and Ron were thrown back ageist the wall by this while Charlie having dealt with dragons that talked this way just lost his footing and Bill and Ginny lost consciousness.  
  
Drizzt, not affected by this, started to walk around the room to Harry in the hopes of knocking him out before he hurt someone more than he had.  
  
Liriel and Hermione were moved back a foot at this mental scream.  
  
Hermione had a hand on her head. 'Harry please, that hurts. Stop please. We just want to help.'  
  
Harry just looked at them then threw another chair at them, this one got through the shield and hit Liriel in the chest.  
  
Just then Drizzt attacked, both blades out and going right for his head. Harry acted on instinct and pulled his sword out and blocked both attacks his rage giving him speed to match Drizzt.  
  
"Harry, if you have to attack something then attack me," Drizzt said then not even looking. "Charlie, just go to the hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey because I can say that Harry will be coming soon with multiple cut wounds and Liriel will need help too after that blow."  
  
Charlie nodded and was just about to walk out when Dumbledore and the heads of the houses showed up at the door, Madam Pomfrey behind them all.  
  
"What is going on here?" Dumbledore said when he saw the damage to the room and Harry and Drizzt facing off, both with weapons out waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
Charlie told them about what was going on when they got there while Snape and Minerva got Bill and Ginny out of the room.  
  
Drizzt and Harry's hands were a blur of movement as each tried to open a gap in the others defences.  
  
Drizzt backed up a step. 'This is what it is to fight the Hunter is it? Well a hunter to fight a hunter.' He thought.  
  
Drizzt let go of his control and let his instinct and his alter ego, the Hunter, take over.  
  
Dumbledore with the others watched in shock as Drizzt hit Harry no less then ten times in a minute.  
  
Harry lost his footing and fell on his back, Drizzt stoping both blades at his neck. "Harry, calm down or I will finish this now."  
  
Harry just looked at Drizzt and nodded dropping his sword and dagger.  
  
Hermione was there within a heartbeat, Liriel not far behind.  
  
"Harry, what was that all about?" Liriel said, "Your mind powers were never that strong before. You nearly would give a Mind Flayer a run for his money."  
  
Harry just looked away in shame, not wanting to talk to them now.  
  
Molly and the others got up then and Molly said "Harry please, we do not blame you for this or Siri..."  
  
Drizzt stoped her before she said the name fully.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone. I just ... lost control all of a sudden just now and all I cared about was revenge on Bellatrix for what she did."  
  
Hermione just held him to her chest while Liriel cast a healing spell on Harry to stop his bleeding.  
  
Dumbledore, with Snape repaired all of the broken items in the room by then and everyone took a seat.  
  
Hermione was seating in Harry's lap when Molly started to talk again. "Harry, I am sorry about that. I did not know you were still dealing with this."  
  
Harry nodded just as Ginny and Bill came back in with Madam Pomfrey saying that they were fine, just needing some rest then Madam Pomfrey went to Liriel who was sitting on the floor holding her lower chest with one hand.  
  
Bill looked at Harry. "Harry how did you do that? My head felt like it was on fire."  
  
"As was my own head and I was in my office." Dumbledore said from the side "And to answer your question it is Voldemort's fault that Sirius is dead not your's."  
  
Harry looked down at the floor at this.  
  
'Harry I will still be there for you, know that at all times.' Hermione's thoughts said to him gently.  
  
Liriel cried out just then as Pomfrey fixed the broken ribs with her wand.  
  
"Next time I use my own healing, ok?" She said in a weak voice.  
  
"Fine by me." Pomfrey said then taking one of the chairs left in the room.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and the table was filled with food and drinks. "Let us get something to eat then leave the two love birds alone. By the look in their eyes they wish we were not here." He said this with a smile.  
  
Harry and Hermione just blushed at this. "Its ok Professor. We can wait until later for that." Hermione said with a smile at Harry who was turning redder than before.  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled at this. "Well I do need to get back to work before we leave for this new world so, good-day to you all." and left with Snape not far behind him.  
  
Molly looked at Liriel who was now sitting on Drizzt's lap, like Hermione was Harry's. "Liriel what was that you were doing when we walked in?"  
  
Liriel looked up at her and replied "That was a shield spell. You see Harry was already starting to throw things. I just shielded Hermione and myself until he calmed down. Why?"  
  
"It's just that you held the shield with out a wand." Molly said looking Liriel in the eyes.  
  
"That is because I do not need a wand. Where we are going in a few days time magic is cast differently than here. Now if no one needs me, I think I'll go rest after that."  
  
With out waiting for a replied she left, followed by Madam Pomfrey who wanted to check her ribs before she got some sleep.  
  
Drizzt looked at the Weasley. "I'll leave you all now and check on Liriel, then go outside for a while. Harry if you need to let more steam off join me latter, ok?" Harry nodded as Drizzt left.  
  
Harry looked at all the faces looking at him then he just placed his head on Hermione's shoulder and closed his eyes while his breath evened out.  
  
Hermione looked at him then at everyone else "I think this is a good thing, so why don't you all go somewhere else and we'll get back with you latter, ok?"  
  
Molly nodded then got everyone out leaving Hermione to deal with Harry.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Ron and his brothers, Bill and Charlie, were out side later that day talking about the school year and other things when they heard the sound of metal on metal.  
  
Walking around the corner they saw Drizzt fighting what looked like one of the suits of armour wielding two long swords from the main hall. Both Drizzt and the armour were a blur of movement as each tried to land a blow.  
  
Ron looked around then he pointed to Liriel who was sitting on the ground reading a book.  
  
Drizzt start to spin on the spot his blades taking chunks of the armour as it tried to get to him.  
  
Stopping with his back to the armour Drizzt smiled at the stunned Weasley. "That is nothing people. Watch this." With that he jumped up high and on the way down summoned Guen who landed on top of the armour and Drizzt landed behind it, both of his swords hitting key locations-the heart and the head being the targets.  
  
The armour stopped all of a sudden, then fell apart making one loud crash.  
  
Liriel looked up at this. "Drizzt, I am not reanimation that you hear. Go get Harry or Hermione if you need more of a work out." She said looking at Drizzt.  
  
Drizzt smiled at the Weasley boy's then looked at Guen and nodded.  
  
Guenhwyvar nodded as well and started to walk over to Liriel.  
  
"But Liriel. Harry and Hermione are ... occupied at the moment, so please can you do it anyway?" Drizzt asked nicely.  
  
Liriel snorted then returned to her book.  
  
Drizzt looked at Guen and nodded.  
  
Guenhwyvar jumped at Liriel who just looked up at her from her book.  
  
Guen stopped just short of her and started to purr.  
  
"Not again. Cat did that all the time to me. Guen don't turn on me again, please." Drizzt pleaded with the big cat.  
  
Liriel started to laugh at Drizzt. "Drizzt the reason that Guen sides with all your female friends is because she is a girl too, thus she sides with her same sex. Now Guen, attack Drizzt and give him a work out he will not soon forget."  
  
Drizzt yelled and started to run as fast as he could away from them both.  
  
Ron and his brothers fell over laughing at Drizzt as he shot past with the black blur that was Guenhwyvar going after him.  
  
"That will teach him to attack his lover." Liriel said from behind her book then started to read again.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The next day passed much like any other day. Molly was surprised at how good Hermione was with the Quarterstaff as was Ginny who used the same weapon.  
  
Drizzt and Harry were at each other throats, Harry's sword and dagger moved in a blur as did Drizzt's scimitars.  
  
It all stopped when Drizzt's scimitar's rested on Harry's back and neck. "You leave yourself open there all the time Harry. Now again from the top."  
  
At dinner Liriel kept looking at the ceiling of the great hall.  
  
"Liriel, is there something about the sky tonight?" Molly asked, then looked around for Harry and Hermione because they hadn't shown for dinner.  
  
"Molly you know that I asked Hermione if she was helping me tonight, right?" Molly nodded "Well you are about to find out what I need help with. Drizzt and Harry are helping too and if you like all of you can watch."  
  
With that she walked out of the hall and down to the lake where Drizzt and Harry were waiting for her, Hermione sitting on a rock next to them. "Ready you three? Because we have an audience tonight."  
  
Hermione looked at the Weasley's standing out front of the main door.  
  
Liriel nodded her head to Harry and Drizzt who pulled out the wooden flutes and started to play.  
  
Hermione got up and removed her cloak to show that she was wearing the dress Liriel gave her for this and nothing else under it.  
  
Liriel was also taking of her clothes and then taking Hermione's hand and started to dance.  
  
Molly was about to shout out about this but stopped when Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up to watch them dance and play.  
  
"What is this Albus? What is going on?" Molly said, after hitting all of her boy's over the head to stop the stunned and lustful looks.  
  
"I do not know Molly, just that Harry and Hermione have helped with this ever since the first full moon at school." He looked at them still playing and dancing. "Just leave them alone. This will stop at midnight so just watch the show I say." Dumbledore and McGonagall summoned chairs for all then sat back and watched.  
  
A little after midnight Liriel stopped, as did Hermione. Liriel's hair was the same silver as it was after the previous dance and Hermione's was just as bright as Liriel's and was fading slower than last time.  
  
Hermione had her cloak on before Molly, with her family got to them.  
  
"That was unreal. " Ron said.  
  
"Where did you learn how to dance like that Hermione?" Molly asked, surprise in her voice.  
  
"Liriel showed me after the first time I joined her." She said looking at Liriel who was still putting on her clothes, Drizzt next to her.  
  
"But what is it that made you join in the first place?" Molly asked.  
  
"I just wanted to join in. That is all." Hermione left then with Harry not far behind her.  
  
Molly turned around to Liriel who was now fully clothed and leaning against Drizzt. "No, Molly. I did nothing to them. They joined of their own free will, now if you will let me be I need to get ready for the trip in four days time. Good night all." She and Drizzt then left them.  
  
Molly sighed and went to bed later thinking about what she had just seen and what it all meant. 


	17. Chapter 17: Bhaal's Realm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: Hi another chapter and another load of fun thank you to all me Reviewers and other readers and now on with the show.  
  
Chapter 17: Bhaal's Realm  
  
The next four days passed and everyone got together in the DADA room for the trip at 10:30 that night.  
  
Mr Weasley showed up earlier that day from work and was now standing next to Mrs Weasley who was looking at a stone portal caved into the wall of the DADA room.  
  
The Portal had carvings of the moon and runes of power all over it with the middle left as normal stone. Drizzt was next to the portal his armour on and his sword belt on and with in easy reach of his hands.  
  
Liriel walked in then in her normal clothing but with a cloak on over that and her sword belt. She looked around the room at everyone.  
  
Harry was in his muggle clothing and a cloak over that, his sword hilt showing from under it, the dagger on the other side not visible but she knows that it was there.  
  
Hermione by the looks of it had borrowed some of Harry's clothes but had one of her dresses on. Her staff resting in her hand's with ease.  
  
The Weasley's were all in muggle clothing and cloaks. Ron and Ginny were caring the weapons Drizzt was showing them how to use. Ron with his Battleaxe and Ginny with a staff like Hermione's and daggers on her belt.  
  
Next were Dumbledore and Minerva who were in their standard clothing, their wands resting in a hip holster.  
  
After she nodded to Mr Weasley who nodded back Liriel walked over to the portal. "Ok everyone. When the portal is open go through one at a time. You will find yourself in a wood and do not move from that spot. Drizzt will go first seeing that he is going to see a friend that can get us in the city. Ok, all of you are to keep your wands close and if you have a weapon keep it sheathed."  
  
Everyone nodded then she turned around to face the portal. It was 8 feet high by 4 feet wide.  
  
As everyone watched Liriel started to mutter under her breath her hands moving in front of her.  
  
All of a sudden a blue mist filled the portal flowing from the top of the gate.  
  
Liriel stepped back and nodded to Drizzt who got off the wall and walked through the mist. "Ok, now all of you one at a time and so you know if you find yourself alone on the other side just stay there. I will get you when I get there." with that she walked through.  
  
Everyone looked at each other to see who was next. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked through, Harry not far behind her. Mr and Mrs Weasley nodded and went next, one at a time, then Minerva and the rest started to follow after that.  
  
Dumbledore was the last through the portal. When he could see again he found himself in a clearing with oak and pine trees all around him.  
  
Harry and Hermione were over by an oak tree talking to each other. Ron with his brother Bill and his sister Ginny were on the other side talking as well. Minerva walked out of the forest to the east just then and over to him.  
  
"Albus, good you are here. Liriel just left to find Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley who appear to have arived elsewhere. Drizzt left not long after I got here saying something about a Inn and friend in the city." She was cut of then by a scream and a roar from the direction of the rising sun.  
  
Liriel walked out of the woods from the direction the scream had come from a half-hour later, Charlie right behind her with the look of a thief with his hand in the till.  
  
"Damn boy's and their hobbies. Why out of all the things in the world did you like DRAGONS?" She screamed the last part at Charlie.  
  
"But I've never seen one that big before. I had to take a look." Charlie said backing up from Liriel.  
  
"I do not care. Your just lucky that you answered that question right. Now stay here and wait for Drizzt or I to get back." She stormed off then, going to the north this time.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Charlie "How big was it?"  
  
"Oh Albus, you know how dragons on own world are as big as a two story home right?"  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
"Well this one was Gargantuan with scales ranging from forest green with emerald and olive green all through it's hide."  
  
"And you had to take a closer look, right?"  
  
Charlie nodded his head.  
  
Dumbledore sighed then chose to take a seat on a nearby rock and wait for Liriel or Drizzt to get back.  
  
Liriel got back with the other two and just looked at Charlie before standing next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
It was noon when Drizzt got back with a sack full of clothes and next to him was an elf.  
  
Dumbledore looked the elf up and down. He was tall standing over 6 feet and at first they all thought that his hair was white, like Drizzt's, but when he was in the light the faint colour of gold was there. His eyes were a light blue and held the test of time in them. His skin was almost white. His robes where black with red trimming around his neck was a gold chain with a ruby on the end and his hands each had a ring made of gold but his ring finger had one of silver on it as well.  
  
"So. Drizzt my friend, is this all of them?" His voice was quiet but strong, holding the power of something that seemed far bigger.  
  
Drizzt nodded. "Can you do it?"  
  
"Of course I can." He looked at them all gathered around them both. "Any of you have a weak heart?"  
  
All of them shook their heads in the negative.  
  
"Good. Ladies where we are going is not pretty, just so that you know. My wife has tried to change that but the keeper of this place just changes it back every time, so everyone hold on." With that he closed his eyes but when they opened they had gone from the light blue to a jet-black in colour.  
  
Everyone was plunged into blackness but they all heard someone say "Oooooh visitor's." before passing out.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see a sky of green and black clouds over head and the ground was hard as a rock.  
  
Looking around he found that everyone was out cold except for the elf. He was talking to a small critter that was no bigger than two feet tall but was hovering in front of the elf with bat like wings and a tail as long as his body, with a stinger hanging behind it.  
  
"But Master." It said "Me not nurse maid. Me butler and me make shinies."  
  
Just then the elf noticed Harry was awake. "Ah, I see one of you are awake. Now we have to wait for the rest to get up." he looked back at the imp "By the way, I am called Merinid Coloara but you can call me Merinid and this is my butler, Cespenar."  
  
Cespenar flew up to Harry and started to look him up and down. "He small one. Sure me can't feed him to demon's?"  
  
"Cespenar!" Merinid said sharply "He is a guest, not a meal now go do what ever it is you do here."  
  
Cespenar flew over to the other side of the room and started to play with some shiny things there.  
  
Harry looked around some more and found that they were in a place made of black stone and had cat like eyes placed in it. There were five doors all around the room with a gate to the north that looked like a mouth on its side with clenched teeth.  
  
"Not a nice place to stay, is it?" Merinid said walking up behind Harry.  
  
"No." Harry said then "By the way, I'm Harry Potter." he then told Merinid everyone else's name. "Ahm, what is this place and what is Cespenar?"  
  
Merinid smiled and then answered his question. "I own this place for this is the realm of the God of Murder, my father. As for Cespenar, he is a Imp that my father got as a butler and now serves me."  
  
Just then Drizzt and Liriel woke up and the others were also starting to wake.  
  
"Ah, I see that you are all awake or waking." Merinid paused to let the rest wake up. "Now if you will all stay here, Cespenar will see to your needs. I have to get that gate open to get back."  
  
With that he turned around and walked to the gate while Cespenar flew over to them and offered wine for them all.  
  
Liriel who was still sleepy looked around then her eyes went wide as she run to Drizzt and started to mumble. "Don't like her get me." over and over again into he's chest.  
  
Merinid hearing this walked over to her and took her head in his hands. "Listen to me Liriel. This is many layers from the Demonweb Pit, so calm down. Lolth can not harm you here." Liriel calmed a little and nodded. Merinid looked at her for a moment longer then went back to the door and started to chant.  
  
Harry and Hermione walk over to Drizzt and Liriel. "Liriel are you ok? Drizzt what is he? I mean, before you woke up he said his father was the God of Murder, so what is he?" Harry said to them both.  
  
Drizzt sigh. "He is an Elf but he is also what others call a Bhaalspawn. A God but not a God if you know what I mean."  
  
Liriel spoke then. "He is the last Bhaalspawn known now and this is Bhaal's layer of the Abyss."  
  
All of a sudden the gate that Merinid was at opened, the teeth drawing apart from the lower edge, forming a toothy inverted V. "And there is the way out ... CESPENAR you told me you fixed that rip!"  
  
Cespenar flew over to him "Oooooh, me knew me forgot something."  
  
"Cespenar, there is a Balor in my door way." Merinid commented, like he had all the time in the world.  
  
"But you big bad God. You can deal with this." he then flew over to the other side of the room, Merinid cursing his name all the way.  
  
What stepped through the gate was something from nightmares. It stood 12 feet tall, with skin a dark red almost brown and his face was like an ape with horns. His huge wings were spread wide when he passed through the gate into the chamber.  
  
"Drizzt .I know you're here. Now come out and fight me!" It screamed this into the chamber and everyone held his or her hands to their ears.  
  
Drizzt sighed. "It had to be Errtu. Why is it always that one?"  
  
"You know this thing?" Dumbledore said when he could.  
  
Drizzt nodded as Merinid stepped up to it. "This is my realm, Tanar'ri and you are not welcome here. Now leave or face me."  
  
Errtu looked at the elf before him. "You do not control this realm. No one does. It is a dead zone. No one controls it. No one."  
  
Merinid smiled. "I control it and I will kill you now, Tanar'ri."  
  
As he said this he smiled and shoots up to 9 feet tall and was broadening in the shoulders, his hair was still there but now a set of horns grew, almost flowing with his hair down his back. His skin was now as black as night and his hands had grown claws a foot long. The sound of ripping cloth sounded as from his shoulders two-razer sharp spines grew on each shoulder. His face grew longer in the nose, almost like a dog and his eyes changed to black. His teeth showed that they were now fangs.  
  
"You wish to face me Tanar'ri? Then face this, the Slayer Avatar of Bhaal and your death." He then lunged at Errtu who formed a sword of lighting in one hand and a whip of fire formed in his other hand, ready to lash out when he got the chance.  
  
"What is he? How can anyone want to marry that?" Hermione said as Merinid sank his teeth into Errtu's sword arm, forcing him to drop the weapon but Errtu's whip hit home on the back of his head.  
  
Liriel answered. "That Hermione, is an avatar called the Slayer. He served the god Bhaal when he was alive but now he is free to do as he wishes."  
  
Drizzt answered the second question. "Aerie married him because she saw past this form and into his heart and to the good that there is in him."  
  
Just then Errtu screamed out in pain as the Slayer tore his arm off at the shoulder and started on the other one.  
  
Hermione and some of the Weasley all turned their heads away at the sight before them.  
  
"Liriel, what is the Slayer known to do?" Drizzt asked calmly while watching the match.  
  
Liriel while keeping an eye on the battle before them replied. "It was the assassin of Bhaal, a tool for just killing other God's Avatar's. That is all that is know about it to the Drow."  
  
When they all looked at the battle even Drizzt looked away at what they all saw. The Slayer had his mouth around Errtu's neck and Errtu's other arm was half ripped off of his body. One wing membrane was ripped beyond use. The Avatar had one claw running up and down the Balor's other wing and the other claw was on Errtu's mouth, stopping him from screaming in pain.  
  
The sound of Hermione and Ginny retching behind the others was drowned out by the last high pitched scream of Errtu as the Slayer ripped out his throat and jaw in one move. Errtu looked at the Slayer who was standing over him, his face one of glee at what he had done to this greater Tanar'ri. Errtu looked over to Drizzt then fell to the floor.  
  
The Slayer looked at the others but then returned back to Merinid's form his robes showing no signs that he had changed his form. "I gave him the chance and he turned it down. Now shall we go? Cespenar deal with that body and close that rip or I'll use you to plug that hole. Got it?"  
  
Cespenar nodded as everyone walked by the body of the once great Errtu.  
  
"Right, as I was saying, this is the gate back to the Prime Marterial Plane and my Inn in the dock region. Just stay there until I can get there. My wife well see to your needs until then." Drizzt nodded at this and walked through the gate, the others not long behind him.  
  
Drizzt landed on his rump on the wooden floor of a large room with half a dozen large tables, each with at least six chairs around each.  
  
Drizzt had just gotten up when Liriel and Hermione landed on him, dropping him back to the floor. The rest of the group dropped in like that all over the Inn.  
  
By the time Harry, who was last through, got up the only person to see their entrance was an Elven woman not much taller that Liriel, sitting next to the fire nursing a baby in her arms.  
  
"Ah. I see my Husband did find you with out any problems. Welcome to 'The God's Leave' one of the finer taverns in town." She got up then, showing that her hair was as long as Liriel's but sunshine gold and her ears were showing out for under the thick hair. Her skin was a light tan and her eye's were a light brown in colour.  
  
After setting her robes back in place and moving the baby to her hip she continue to talk in a soft voice. "My name is Aerie and I, like my Husband, am an elf and this is our youngest draughter, Amra." She showed them the four month old little girl in her arms.  
  
Molly was a sucker for children so she walked over to Aerie and offered to take her. Aerie smiled at her and handed over Amra for a while.  
  
While Molly was looking over the baby Aerie looked at the others "So are you going to tell me who you are and how many rooms we need?"  
  
Drizzt walked forward. "Aerie it's been too long, although you did have fangs the last time we meet and you did want to drink Merinid blood."  
  
Aerie looked at him then smiled. "Ah, but Drizzt you know that I was not my self then and who are your friends?"  
  
Drizzt smiled as well and told her everyone's name. By the time Drizzt was finished Molly was ready to hand Amra back to her mother. As she handed her over she felt something on the baby's back "Ahm, Aerie? Is there something on her back or is that the blanket?"  
  
Aerie smiled at her. "No, that is her wings you feel on her back. You see, I am of the Avariel, or the winged Elves."  
  
"But where are your wing's, Aerie?" Molly asked.  
  
Aerie looked at the floor, her draughter asleep in her arms. "My ... My wing were cut off when I was a slave in a circus down the coast, when they became infected from being in a cage to small for my wings to move for years." she went silent then and looked at her child. "But all of my children can go home. The home of the Avariel, for they all have wings where I have not."  
  
"That is horrible." Hermione said walking over to her and looked at Amra in Aerie's arms. She looked like her mother but her hair was the same white blond that Merinid's was.  
  
"Yes, it was and I would have died if not for a gnome that was working at the circus, and then Merinid came alone and helped to bring me back from killing myself." She paused then contained. "He gave me a reason to live in this world, and so we became lovers and later marred." She smiled then. "Our first child was born on the road, since we were still hunting some of his brother and sisters."  
  
Dumbledore spoke then. "Why were you hunting his brothers and sisters, might I ask?"  
  
Aerie lowered her head. "Because the one's we were hunting killed without a care in the world. Merinid had to stop them for they all wanted to become the next God of Murder."  
  
She looked at her draughter and smiled. "We killed the last of his brothers and he was give a choice to either become a God or to return to the world and live, then die and become the God anyway. As you can see he choose the second one."  
  
Just then the door to the Inn open and a tall man walked in and over to the bar for a drink.  
  
Aerie looked at him then at the people in front of her "Well, I have an Inn to run, so how many rooms do we need?"  
  
Drizzt looked at the eleven people in the group. "Well Liriel and I will share a room, as will Harry and Hermione and Mr and Mrs Weasley. As for the others, well I do not know if they will share a room or not."  
  
Bill and Charlie walked forward then. "We will share a room with Ron, then Ginny can have a room to herself."  
  
Aerie looked to Dumbledore and Minerva. "And you two?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "A room each will do, if that is ok?"  
  
Aerie nodded then walked over to the bar, stopping long enough to give a tankard of ale to the man who had walked in. When she got back she was holding in one hand a ring of keys and in the other her draughter. "Here are your keys and the room numbers. I think you will be quite comfortable in there. I would show you but this is now rush hour for the men getting off work and such, so have a nice stay."  
  
She was about to turn away when Hermione reached out and took Amra from her hands. "Harry and I can take care of her for now. You worry about the Inn, ok?"  
  
Aerie smiled and thanked them before going behind the bar and starting to serve the other customers that are entering the Inn.  
  
Dumbledore lead the way up to their rooms for the night for a fresh start first thing in the morning on this new world. 


	18. Chapter 18: Waterdeep and the Blackstaff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting, just the story line and some of the O/C later in it.  
  
A/N: Hi again and now we start with the city of Waterdeep home of some of the most powerful mages in the realms but that enough from me on with the show and do till me what you think of it I live for reviews.  
  
Chapter 18: Waterdeep and the Blackstaff  
  
Harry was up with the dawn. Hermione was still asleep next to him so being quiet he dressed in the clothes Drizzt left him, black leather pants and white shirt and then left the room. The common room was empty of any one from the group but Aerie was there with Amra in her arms feeding her.  
  
"Morning Harry and how was your sleep?" Aerie chirped when she saw Harry coming down the stairs.  
  
Harry smiled at her and taking a seat next to her replied "It was alright when we got little Amra to go to sleep and how was your night?"  
  
Aerie smiled then looked over to the door from the street. "It was an avenge business night and no fight which is good, but Merinid did not come home last night. I hope Blackstaff was not keeping him up to late."  
  
"Blackstaff?" Harry asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Yes, he is one of the most powerful mages on the planet. He was the one to help set up the lab for Merinid and I in the basement of this Inn." Aerie said a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well, he sounds like a nice guy. So what are we doing today?"  
  
Aerie smiled then, after straightening her robes and placing Amra in her bed next to her Aerie replied. "Well if Merinid gets back when the other get up I will take you around the city and then leave you to your own entertainments." Harry nodded and looked into the fire.  
  
Aerie offered Harry a drink and breakfast while they're waited for the others which he accepted.  
  
Harry was half way through his bread and beef from the other night when Hermione came down from their room dressed in black leather pants and a white shirt like his. "Harry do you have Amra? She was not in our room when I got up."  
  
"Hermione look in the basket by the fire." Harry replied taking another mouth full of his breakfast.  
  
Hermione walked over to the fire to see Amra asleep in her bed. "Harry did you take her from our room?"  
  
"No I did not, Aerie did. I'd say she is as quiet as Drizzt and Liriel when she wants to be." Harry said looking up from his breakfast.  
  
Aerie, who just got back from the kitchen smiled at this "Now I am not that quiet but I was able to get in and out. Hermione here's your breakfast."  
  
Hermione nodded and joined Harry at the bar and asked for a glass of water. "Aerie where are your other children if Amra is your youngest?"  
  
Aerie looks at her with a happy look before answering "My first born Aravilar is now 89 years old and lives in the woods out side the city as a ranger of Forest Shadow, the forests name. He visits when ever he is in town."  
  
Harry starred at her "89 years old? That means you must be over a hundred years old. I mean, you look no older than 26 years."  
  
Aerie smiled at his look. "Harry, I am 198 years old this year. Merinid is 110 years old and Drizzt is older than him as is Liriel. Didn't they ever tell you that elves can life up to 1000 years and longer?"  
  
Hermione looked at her then replied. "Aerie, if he is about half you age why marry Merinid? I mean your own people..."  
  
"My own people will not talk to me now after my wings were cut off in the circus and Merinid was the first man not to be offended by the scars on my back. I love him for that and the children he has given me." She cut in on Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry Aerie. I did not mean to offend you." Hermione said then went back to her breakfast.  
  
Harry looked at them both then said "Aerie how many children do you have?"  
  
"Four. The eldest you know is in the woods, the next two were twins. One is in the fighter's school as a teacher over in the temple area of the city and her brother is studying magic with Blackstaff in his tower and you know little Amra."  
  
"How old are the twins?" Hermione said, then trying to get back on Aerie's good side.  
  
"Jastra and her brother Gorion will be 58 this ten-day and I hope they will come home for it." Aerie said with a smile at Hermione to show she didn't hold anything agaist her.  
  
"Ah, way is there such an age defence between all of them?" Harry asked then.  
  
"Because elves do not breed like rabbits and pregnancies last one year before the baby is born for a elf, not nine months like a human and Merinid did not want a lot of children all at the same time." Harry and Hermione looked at each other then when back to their breakfast while Aerie smiled and walked over to the fire.  
  
Harry and Hermione had just finished their breakfast when Mr and Mrs Weasley come down from their room.  
  
Aerie looked up from Amra who was awake and looking around the room. "Morning and would you like breakfast?" Arthur nodded while Molly started to walk to the kitchen behind the bar, Aerie not far behind her.  
  
Both came out later with plates of bacon, eggs and the beef and bread from last night. "Now Harry, I know that you did not eat much when Aerie gave you breakfast but do eat some more for me please?" Molly said after the main table had been filled with all the food.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sat at the table and waited for the others to wake up.  
  
Just then the rug by the fire glowed and then Merinid was there, looking as he did the other day but in his hands was a red crystal staff that seemed to pulse with power. "Aerie, I'm back. Sorry about last night but Khelben finished it." He said holding out the staff in one hand and wrapping the other around Aerie's waist.  
  
Aerie smiled at him and then looked at the staff. It was caved form a single piece of crystal and was shaped like a dragons body. The head was shaped much like Pyrites, the eyes had been filled with black gems of some kind.  
  
Aerie reached out to touch it but pulled back when it hissed with power. Not taking notice of this she said, "Does it do all you ask of him?"  
  
Merinid smiled at her "Yes, we could have used it with one of my brothers. You know which one." Aerie gave a shudder at that but Amra started to coo from her basket. "And how did daddy's little girl behave last night with out him?" Amra cooed at him and waved her arms at him.  
  
Merinid smiled and placed the staff next to the fire and pick up his draughter and cooed back at her.  
  
Molly could not believe her eyes that this man, a monster from last night, could be so gentle right now with a child.  
  
Just then everyone else came down from their rooms, all in robes or black pants and white shirts. Drizzt was still in his armour and had his sword belt on as well. Liriel was the same but had also added black leather skin tight pants under the dress as will.  
  
Charlie was the one to notice the staff by the fire and walked over to it. He was about to touch it but stopped when it hissed at him too.  
  
Dumbledore looked to see what Charlie was doing when he saw the staff and he looked at Merinid who still had Amra in his arms. "Is that your's or was it left here last night?"  
  
Merinid looked at the staff then at Dumbledore before replying. "It is my staff and please do not touch it for your own safety. Now Drizzt, what have you been doing over the last 89 years since we last meet?"  
  
Drizzt gave a sad smile then started to tell them of his time with his friends and his first love, Catti-brie. Liriel kept an eye on him during all of this and had an arm around his shoulders. He got as far as Catti- brie's death in his arms before he got up all of a sudden and left the room Liriel not far behind him.  
  
Merinid and Aerie both looked as sad as Drizzt had because they had lost human friends as well over their years.  
  
Aerie snap back first. "Well I think that you all would like to get out and see the city, yes?"  
  
They're all agreed to that and left not long after that to take a look at the city of Waterdeep.  
  
It was noon by the time Aerie showed them all the key locations of the city. They were all sitting in a park near the temple area of the city when a shadow falls over the area where they were sitting.  
  
Everyone looked up to see a person flying down to them and land next to Aerie.  
  
"Hi mum. How are you and who are your new friends?" said the new comer to the group.  
  
Harry and the others all turned around to Aerie. Standing there was an elf by her ears and figure. She was wearing a chain shirt and had a long sword around her waist. Her hair was shoulder length, a rich gold colour and her eyes were dark blue. What made her stand out though was the snow-white wings on her back.  
  
Aerie smiled and threw her arms around her draughter. "Jastra. I thought you had classes all day today otherwise I would have visited."  
  
Jastra returned the hug then looked at Harry and his friends. "Mum, you know that I will stop my classes for you and dad. By the way, where is dad and Amra?"  
  
"Back at the Inn. Amra and your father are catching up on sleep and where is your brother seeing that you two are hard to keep apart most of the time?"  
  
Molly smiled at that seeing that Fred and George are much the same.  
  
"He said that he would meet me here around..."  
  
There was a pop next to the tree near them as a man about Aerie's and Jastra height appeared, the hood of his cloak was up and he was dressed in dark purple robes. Hanging from under the hood was a lock of hair the same colour as Jastra's.  
  
"Gorion, you are late and show your wings. You know it upsets mum if you hide them." Jastra said sharply to the man.  
  
Gorion laughed from under his hood as he threw the hood back, showing a male version of Jastra with the same hair and eyes. As the hood left his head his wings of light white appeared on his back. "My dear sister and mother, it's been too long." He said giving Aerie a hug. As he pulled out of the hug with his sister he replied, jumping back. "Jastra your adding weight around the waist there. You will never marry if that keeps up." laughing all the way.  
  
Jastra yelled in mock rage and her sword was out, showing that it was made from glass and threw it through the air right at him in a heartbeat.  
  
The sword hit a barrier a foot away from Gorion who was on the ground laughing all thought this.  
  
The sword returned to Jastra's hand as she walked up to her twin and the two started to trade insults. Aerie sighed at this. "These two have been doing this since they turned 15."  
  
Hermione looked at them in shock as their insults started to get personal and more colourful by the moment. "I think they are still saying hello?" Aerie said watching them as well.  
  
It was an hour before the twins stopped their insult war, Gorion loosing to his sister.  
  
Aerie looked at her children. "Are you finished? Good, now these are friend from that other world you heard about and they are here to visit for a ten- day." The twins nodded as each of them tells their name.  
  
Jastra looked at Harry or more to the point at his sword around his waist. "You know how to use that?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I know some moves with it why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would fight me right now? I still have some energy to burn after my brother and I greeted each other and I would like to see your style."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. 'Do you think I should do it?' he thought.  
  
'I don't see why not. Aerie looks like she can fix any injuries that might happen, so go ahead.' She replied.  
  
Harry nodded to Jastra. "First blood and no magic. Does that all sound fair?"  
  
Jastra nodded and pulled out her sword and got into a fighting crouch.  
  
Harry smiled at her and handed his cloak to Hermione. 'This should be good.' Hermione though to him.  
  
Harry pulled out his sword and dagger in his standed style, dagger in left hand and sword in the right.  
  
Dumbledore walked between them and said. "Remember, first blood. Now begin." walking from between them.  
  
They both moved at the same time, Jastra's sword leading her and her wings arching back out of sword range. Harry's sword blocking the stroke but her sword did not shatter like most glass weapons would have, he dagger going for her chest. The two of them traded blows for half an hour before Harry slipped up and let Jastra's sword through his defences, hitting him in the leg.  
  
"Harry, you got sloppy and overconfident. I expect better from you." A voice said after they both put their weapons away.  
  
Harry turned to see Drizzt and Liriel standing next to the others. Drizzt looked like he had recovered from this morning. "Sorry, Drizzt. I will try harder next time." Harry replied.  
  
"You did all right Harry and you did fine too, Jastra." Drizzt said then smiled at them both.  
  
Jastra looked at Drizzt and with a hint of pride in her voice "Drizzt Do'Urden, the best swords man known to the world, I would be honoured if you would duel me just to see if you are as good as people say."  
  
Drizzt looked at her then at Aerie. "Aerie you have seen me in combat. I will not accept the match with out your permission. What say you?"  
  
Gorion looked at his mother then to his sister. "Mum, I say let them duel. You can heal them if they get hurt."  
  
Aerie nodded. "Drizzt, you can duel her and please be gentle. You know what will happen if Merinid gets angry and killing his little girl will get him angry." She shuddered at the thought of what happened last time. A whole village vanished off the face of the map.  
  
Drizzt nodded and walked up to her. "Same rules as Harry, but magic is allowed, ok?"  
  
Jastra nodded and pulled out her sword again. Drizzt smiled at her but did not pull out his weapons. Jastra attacked first, sword leading the way and again her wings jetting out back away from harm. Drizzt just dodged her attack until her sword got close then both his Scimitars were out and a blur of movement. Jastra, not use to this speed of combat, took flight and hovered out of Drizzt's range.  
  
Drizzt looked up at her and smiled as in one move his hand went to his belt and drew from it a emerald-encrusted dagger. In a flash it was leaving his hand. Jastra, not expecting this, tried to dodge but failed as the dagger hit her right wing joint caursing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Aerie cried out in shock at this and was by her daughter in a instant and had the dagger out of the joint just as fast, her other hand resting on the wound started to glow with a blue light. When she moved her hand the wound was closed.  
  
Aerie was on her feet like a shot and lunged at Drizzt with the dagger he had thrown at her child.  
  
Drizzt seeing the rage in her face about the wounding dodged her and managed to grab her hand. "Aerie, I did not aim at the wing I swear, I was aiming for her leg, I know how you are about your children's wings so I would never aim at them, you know that."  
  
Aerie looked at Drizzt and the fire in her eyes dimmed at his words "Your right, Drizzt. Just don't throw this at them again please?"  
  
Drizzt nodded as she walked back to Jastra who was not moving her wing because of the pain in it.  
  
Gorion had pulled in the right wing when the dagger hit. "Mum, you need to get her to the Inn to take a look at that. She still thinks that it hurts and she can't fly any more." Aerie nodded and with Liriel's help everyone got back to the Inn within half an hour.  
  
Merinid was working in the lab when he heard noises from the common room. 'That's odd. The inn is not open now and no thief is that dumb to break in to a mage's inn.'  
  
Garbing the red crystal staff from the wall next to him Merinid started to walk over to the stairs and up them to the common room of 'The God's Leave'.  
  
As he entered the common room he saw Aerie and Liriel heading up stairs with his daughter between them, Drizzt and the others were around the inn's common room waiting for Liriel or Aerie to get back.  
  
Merinid seeing his son over by the stairs walked over to him. "What happened and why are you holding you right wing?"  
  
"Jastra was duelling with Drizzt and when he stepped up the speed she flew out of his reach, then he threw a dagger at her and she dodged it but it hit her wing joint. Mum tried kill Drizzt after she healed the wound."  
  
Merinid nodded and headed up stairs to see how it was going. He came back down in a minute. "You can rest easy she will be fine, just not flying for a day or two. Now what are we to do now?"  
  
Dumbledore was the one to answer his question. "Well, we have to have lunch so lets eat and then discuss what to do."  
  
Everyone had eaten by the time Aerie and Liriel come down stairs. "She is fine now that she knows that her wings are fine, but was upset when she found out she can't fly for a few days. Other healing on that joint needs to be done." Liriel said after sitting down next to Drizzt, Aerie taking the seat next to Merinid.  
  
Harry was looking at the staff next to Merinid at the table a little later. "Merinid what does that do for it to hiss at everyone that tries to touch it?"  
  
Merinid looked at the staff then at Harry. "It hissed at everyone who is not of my blood and I do mean my blood. I used some of my own blood and soul in the making of this and Khelben finished it with a powerful enchantment that makes it unbreakable and the user immune to all dragon's breath weapons."  
  
Charlie's eyes widen at that. "But all dragons breath fire, no matter what the colour."  
  
"Now there you are wrong. You see all dragons have a breath weapon and it is not fire all the time." He paused then continued. "My brother, or one of them, was a blue dragon and he breathed lighting at us when we came to kill him."  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock. "Your brother was a dragon? How is that possible?"  
  
Merinid looked at her then smiled. "My father was a God remember, so he could take any form he wished and he created the Bhaalspawn to help bring him back to life. He made as many as he could, spreading his seed through many races of this world and the children were to be killed at birth." Merinid looked at the shocked looks by everyone in Harry's party. "What? Bhaal did not care about his children, he just wanted to live after another God killed him. That is what we were here for but he did not know that as each child was killed the others grew stronger with each death."  
  
Hermione looked at him before asking. "Your own mother was going to kill you at birth?"  
  
Merinid looked at Hermione with the look of someone who hated his mother for all he was worth. "My mother was getting ready to kill me when the Harpers saved me and some of the other Bhaalspawn from that fated day."  
  
Bill looked up from his drink at that point. "'Harpers? What or who is that?"  
  
Aerie answered. "Those who harp are called Harpers, a group of people who find evil and try to stop it. Master Blackstaff is the leader in this city, and a man named Elminster started the organisation back when the Elven City of Myth Drannor was still standing and my people were not so rare to see."  
  
Merinid smiled at the name Elminster. "He is a good man, a little hard, but a good man. We met in Baldur's Gate and later on the road."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Aerie with a raised eyebrow. "How long age did the Elven people leave Myth Drannor?"  
  
Aerie shrugged. "No one know. It has had demons in control for so many years that some say it has always been a demon city. Any that enter that place very rarely leave alive or sane for that matter."  
  
A voice cut in then, kinder but hard at the same time. "But the city was beautiful long age when I first saw it and I like to think that I was fair to you as well, Merinid."  
  
Everyone looked at the door to see an old man in his late 60's, but not much older. He was standing straight, not stooped with age. His silver hair and beard was cut short and close to his head and his robes showed that they had been repair many times.  
  
Behind him was a woman that had a beauty that was unearthly to behold. She had hair so long that it touched the floor of a rich silver colour, but not with age. It looked wild around her head and she was clad in a tattered black robe which showed her hips and chest to good effect.  
  
Merinid smiled at the man and woman. "The man himself, Elminster and his lady the Simbul. And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
  
The man, Elminster, smiled then looking at Harry and the other he said. "War and Allies." 


	19. Chapter 19: Allies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story just the story line and some of the O/C later in it  
  
A/N: Hi there peoples its time to seeing what Elminster plans on doing to help Harry and his friends. Now I must say this is one of my finer works but I have a feeling that some of you might be upset about this chapter but so you know I don't care if you flame me just keep them nice for I well be cook my lunch on them. Now that that's out of the way on with the show.  
  
Chapter 19: Allies  
  
Merinid rosed from his chair at this "War with who and Allies with whom?"  
  
Elminster smiled at his reaction and pulled up a chair while the Simbul stayed standing behind him. "Yes, war but not on this world. Their's." he said pointing to Dumbledore and the others.  
  
"What are you offering to us then? Voldemort is the most powerful wizard on the world and only Harry here can kill him." Dumbledore said looking Elminster in the eye.  
  
Elminster looked at Harry next to him, then to Hermione who was on Harry's other side. "No, Harry is not the only one who can kill him. In fact if he fights the 'Dark Lord' he would die at his hands no matter how hard you train him."  
  
Dumbledore got up then. "But the Prophecy said that 'The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches'. Note the word 'one'. Harry must fight Voldemort by himself no one can help him in this."  
  
Harry was looking at Dumbledore at this point, his eyes narrowed and Dumbledore's head snapped back. "What are you hiding in here old man? What!" Harry said through clenched teeth.  
  
Dumbledore looked back at Harry with the same look of determination. "You are not ready for that yet Harry, so stop now. You can't even get through my mind walls so just stop this. Now."  
  
Hermione cried out just then placing a hand on her head in pain. "Harry what are you doing?" she said with a whimper in her voice.  
  
"Just borrowing some power for now. I'll give it back later and sorry for any pain, but I need answers now." he replied to her, still looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione nodded at that then fell back in her chair, looking more tried than she did a minute ago.  
  
Dumbledore had also changed from a calm look to a hard pressed look, trying to stop Harry with the extra strength of Hermione's will with his attack on his mind.  
  
"Harry, you still..." he was cut short as Dumbledore's face went blank all of a sudden, his eyes no longer had that sparkle in them but were glazed over.  
  
Molly and McGonagall both tried to get to Harry but Elminster and the Simbul both blocked their path, one on either side of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Don't get in the way. This is between Dumbledore and Harry." The Simbul said to them both, her voice held power in it but was kind as well.  
  
"Now, Old Man, what is it that I am not to know about?" Harry said the look in his eyes said that he was still fighting Dumbledore in his head but was winning slowly.  
  
McGonagall called out then. "Harry stop this right now or..." the sound of the red staff hitting the table cut her off with what sounded like a roar of a small creature of nightmares.  
  
Merinid walked in front of her "As the Simbul said, this is between them. No one can interfere in this, no one!" he's eyes went black for a moment but it passed and there were back to normal.  
  
McGonagall stepped back at this but Molly tried to walk forward. Merinid brought the staff in front of him. "What do you want to do Molly?"  
  
Molly did not say a worded but kept looking at Hermione who was sinking lower in her chair.  
  
Merinid looked at Hermione then at Molly and nodded stepping to one side.  
  
Molly run to Hermione's side and tried to break the connection between her and Harry with her wand but was not getting anywhere.  
  
"That was what you were hiding you bastard." Harry cried out just then and run from the Inn, Dumbledore fell over into his chair and Hermione started to look better now that their battle was over.  
  
Merinid looked at his son and nodded. Gorion was out the door at a run and in the air just as fast. Merinid looked back at the others. "Gorion will keep a eye on him and I think that Hermione could do with some sleep." Looking at the tried out Hermione at the table.  
  
Molly and Liriel took Hermione to her room while Elminster was looking at Dumbledore who was looking a little drunk in his chair.  
  
"I think that your tool just broke free, don't you?" The Simbul said then looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Molly looked shocked at Dumbledore when she got back. "He was a tool to you? How could you do that to him Albus? How?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at everyone around the room "He is not a tool to me. He is upset that I have been trying to break him and Hermione up because I thought that he was wasting energy and time on their relationship that could be used to fight Voldemort in the coming battles. But their minds have grown closer over the time together and I was unable to break their relationship at all."  
  
Liriel looked at Dumbledore "That can not be all Albus. Harry would have just yelled at you for that. What else have you held back from him?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and then said, lowering his head. "I also know all about the killing of his mother and father before their deaths and I could have stopped it. But I didn't even try to stop it, instead I let Voldemort kills his parents for the Prophecy and the greater good."  
  
The Simbul looked at Dumbledore like she wanted to kill him now, but said instead. "You sacrificed his family for a Prophecy. Well, if I was him I'd have killed you right now, but then that is me." She all of a sudden moved her head to the side. "Harry's at Blackstaff Tower. He is outside right now, but my sister is going to take care of him for now."  
  
Gorion walked in just then. "Harry just walked into my masters tower, so I thought I would come back and help here."  
  
Aerie smiled at her son then looking at the still weak Dumbledore. "I think that a drink can help now and..." The sound of a window opening up stairs and running feet down the street cut her off just then.  
  
Merinid seating back down and gave a chuckle. "Well, that is Miss Granger going to Harry if I am not mistaken. I would say she knows everything that Harry got from you, Professor."  
  
Aerie, with Molly, came down from checking that sound. Molly said, "It was Hermione leaving alright. Through the window and heading up the street to that black tower up on the hill."  
  
Merinid leaned back in his chair and put his boots on the table. "Well, I say you all better go about your holiday for now because until Harry and Hermione calm down, you will not be seeing them."  
  
Everyone nodded and went to do something for the rest of the day. Liriel left to get some of her things with Drizzt in the under city of Skull Port. Mr and Mrs Weasley stayed in the Inn to help out with the Simbul and Elminster staying with them. Dumbledore left for a walk with Minerva around the city.  
  
The rest of the Weasley clan, with Merinid, left not long after to look around and take a look at Blackstaff tower.  
  
Blackstaff Tower  
  
Hermione looked up at the tower of black stone before her. There was no windows or a door on any side of it at all but Harry had said to her to come to Blackstaff tower and here she was, but with no way to get into the tower. 'Harry? How do I get into this place?' she thought to him.  
  
'Hermione walk forward. You will find the door there. I am stand in it.' he replied back.  
  
Hermione looked at the wall then walking forward she passed through the wall and into Harry's arms.  
  
"Welcome to my home and your home for now, if you wish." Came a voice from behind Harry.  
  
Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder to see who was talking. Standing there, in a silver robe, was a woman that looked like the Simbul but not as cold in the face. Her long silver hair was loose and flowing down her back, her eyes showing the test of time. "My name is Laeral and I am the sister to The Simbul and wife to Khelben Blackstaff. You are welcome, until you can face you Professor, either here or at 'The God's leave'."  
  
Harry nodded to her. "I think I'll face him here if you don't mind. I need to know why he sacrificed my family for his Prophecy and why I was forced to live with those people for 11 years, then what he didn't tell me for most of my school life."  
  
Laeral nodded then looked at the door behind them. "It seems that Merinid would like to talk to you two and he has the red headed clan with him."  
  
Harry and Hermione chuckled at her comment about the Weasley's and watched as Merinid walked up to the tower and started to walk around it, trying to find the door.  
  
"Ah, Laeral? I thought that Merinid would be able to see the door because of what he is?" Hermione said as Merinid walked back in front of the door.  
  
"He can, but because most of his powers are as a God, he himself is suppressing them to the lowest level that he can." she replied to Hermione's question.  
  
Merinid was standing in front of the door, with Ron and Ginny next to him and Bill and Charlie standing behind him. "LAERAL! Open the damn door. I need to speak with Harry about what happened back at the inn."  
  
"You know where it is you open it." Laeral called back over the top of Harry and Hermione, who had fallen over with laughter at the look on Merinid face about not finding the door.  
  
"LARERAL, THAT IS NOT FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT! I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR WITH OUT YOUR PERMISION." He screamed at her, shaking the building a little with that roar.  
  
Laeral looked at the walls around them as they shook from his yelling. "I think the city knows that I am not letting him in now."  
  
Looking outside she saw Merinid stand right out side the door, red staff raised and just starting to fall onto the door. "O-Oh" Laeral said then moved Harry and Hermione behind her. "You two might what to get out of the way now." With that she dived behind one of the stone columns next to her.  
  
Harry and Hermione had just enough time to do the same when a jet of what looked like dragon shaped fire shot through the main hall of Blackstaff tower.  
  
"Damn. We are not putting dragon's breath on a weapon again, no matter how much the person pays." Laeral said coming out from behind her hiding place.  
  
The sound of Merinid laughing reached their ears just then. "You know I like that ability and next time open the damn door the first time I call. Ok?"  
  
Laeral smiled at him through the hole. "Well, you're in now so get on with it." With that she walked off into the tower.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up to the others after Laeral disappeared in to the tower.  
  
"Harry. I know what you have gone through and you should know that the power's at my command will be your's to call on at any time. Just called my name and I will be there for you." Merinid said, then turning around he started to walk back to the inn while the Weasley's started to ask questions about Dumbledore and what they are going to do now.  
  
Harry watched as Merinid walked away while talking to Ron and thinking about what Dumbledore had hidden from him all these years. Also about the fact that a lesser god was willing to help him in this war even if it was not on this world. 


	20. Chapter 20: Skull Port

A/N: Hi and welcome to a now chapter this one is a little shorter then my other of late but then it is coming to a close for the store or this part so on with the show  
  
Chapter 20: Skull Port  
  
The next day Dumbledore was called to Blackstaff Tower to talk with Harry and Hermione about what he had been hiding from Harry all of this time.  
  
Dumbledore came back that night by himself, Harry and Hermione stayed at the tower. After everyone was in the lab under the Inn he told them what he had been told to do. "Well they are both fine and have given me another chance." he paused here then looked at Drizzt and said. "Drizzt, Harry would like for you and Liriel to take them both down to this other city under this one for supplies but not tell me what it is they are after. You are to go to them tomorrow morning."  
  
Drizzt and Liriel nodded at this.  
  
Dumbledore then looked at the Mr and Mrs Weasley ."You and your children can go with them if you wish but no one else is to go." After telling them that he walked out of the lab and to his room, the others not far behind him talking about what was happening tomorrow.  
  
The next day found Drizzt and Liriel leading Ron and Ginny out of the Weasley's that wanted to go to Skull Port up to Blackstaff tower to get Harry and Hermione.  
  
Getting in was not a problem because Harry and Hermione were standing out side the tower door with their weapons in hand or on their belt.  
  
"Drizzt, Liriel. Thank you for this." Harry said when they all got together.  
  
"Think nothing of it Harry besides Liriel still needs to get some thing's from her tower down there."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and Ron behind Drizzt "Are you all who wanted to go with us?"  
  
Ron nodded and replied. "Mum and Dad wanted to stay where the sun is and Bill and Charlie are trying to chat up the Simbul right now."  
  
Ginny and Hermione smiled at this while Harry said, "Well let get going there are some things I would like to get today from that city."  
  
Drizzt nodded and led the way to one of the sewer entrances and into the complex called Under Mountain that was under the sewers.  
  
============================================================================  
  
It was 5 hour's later that the 6 of them found the gate to the Drow section of Skull Port and enter the City. The city looked like Waterdeep with the houses and a dock at the far side of the cave it was built in, catwalks between buildings and pathways crossing over head. A ship all of a sudden appeared out in the lake and started in to anchor at the docks.  
  
Harry looked around the street they were in to see Drow and Human's side by side and further down the street was what looked like a brain with 12 eyes coming of it on stalks and one big eye in the middle and a fanged mouth under that eye.  
  
"Ahm, Liriel what is that thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
Liriel looked at the monster and said "That is a Beholder one of the more powerful monster's of the Underdark and that coming out of that building over there is called a Illithid or Mind Flayer by others, stay away from them if you can all of you."  
  
Everyone looked at where Liriel was pointing to see a monster with a human like body and the head of a squid with four tentacles and milk white eyes dressed in a purple robe of fine silk. Behind it was a Humanoid creature with grey skin and a porcine face. It walked like it had no mind of its own.  
  
Ron looked at it then Liriel "Do I want to know why it is call a Mind Flayer?"  
  
Liriel gave an evil smile before answering his question. "It is because they eat other peoples brains and they are one of the most powerful Psionic monsters of this realm."  
  
Everyone except for Drizzt looked ill at that, but Harry was the first to say anything. "Ok... I did not need to know that. Anyway, Drizzt where down here can I get Drow Chain mail like your's?"  
  
Drizzt looked at him then at Hermione to see that she had the same look in her eyes as Harry now. "I know a place that has some armour like this and it is well made. If you like you can go with me while Ron and Ginny go with Liriel who can take them to her tower to help finish packing her books?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Ginny to see that they liked that idea and nodded to Harry to say it was ok. "Sounds good Drizzt, so let's get going" Harry said.  
  
Drizzt nodded and placing a kiss on Liriel's cheek he then led Harry and Hermione to the Human area of the city where the Dwarf armourer's work.  
  
It was half an hour later that found Harry and Hermione standing next to Drizzt out front of a nice shop with a sign of a hammer and armour over the door.  
  
Drizzt looked over to them then said, "This is the best you will find in what you wanted in armour and the smith is also a friends daughter from my old home and she should know me."  
  
Drizzt lead the way into the shop as the bell above the door rang.  
  
A Dwarf with coal black hair and beard all of which was worn in brads walked up to them when they entered her shop. "What can I do...." The female voice said from under the hair but stoped when she saw Drizzt, looking at him in shock.  
  
Drizzt smiled at her "Stone Shoulders how nice to see..." He ducked as her hammer went flying at him.  
  
"That is for 20 years with out a visit from you and then my dad's death and you not showing up for the funeraly. Now what can I do for you?"  
  
Drizzt looked at her with a smile. "I was there you just did not see me, that is all and these two would like some of your finest armour."  
  
Stone looked at Harry then Hermione. "What do you want in this armour?"  
  
Harry answered for them both. "Hermione here would like a light armour that leaves the legs free to move and I would like something like Drizzt's, please."  
  
Stone nodded "I think I know what you want. Now what is it to be made out of? I have Mithral and Adamantine in stock or just old fashioned iron?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, since she had been researching the metals of this realm. 'Harry, Adamantine is the most comon metal down here and is the strongest know metal on both worlds. It is heaver then Mithral but it also has some magic that is a part of the ore used in making it. Do make mine Mithral though as I don't think I could handle the weight of Adamantine.' She thought to him.  
  
Harry nodded and said out loud. "Mithral for both mine and Hermione's armour, please."  
  
Stone nodded. "That will cost you around 30,000 gold and 4 days to make."  
  
Harry nodded and handed her two diamonds that were the size of playing cards and with out a flaw.  
  
Stone looked at the gems and then at Harry. "That is more than enough for the armour. See you in four days."  
  
Harry nodded and then turned to leave with Hermione, leaving Drizzt to say good-bye to Stone and saying that they will be back in four days time for the armour.  
  
It was an hour before Harry and the others got to Liriel's tower, which was not what Harry thought it would be.  
  
It was a stalagmite that had windows up and down its four floors with a huge double door carved with runes of all kinds out front. The whole building was out lined with a soft amber light making it stand out from the rest of the buildings around it.  
  
"How is it glowing like that?" Hermione said while studying it.  
  
Drizzt smiled. "That is how most building in Menzoberranzan look. That is the name of my and Liriel's home land and it is a spell called Faerie Fire that is making it glow."  
  
When they approached the door Drizzt walked up to a spiral rune close to head high and pressed it, making the doors open on to a large hall with book shelfs all up and down the hall and into the other rooms of this floor. The stair at the end of the hall, like the rest of the walls and floor were made from black onyx with purple veins running through it.  
  
Drizzt looked around then at the stunned looks of Harry and Hermione. "This is also standard work by my Home City." he stated.  
  
"Drizzt, are most buildings in your home made out of stalagmites and stalactites?" Hermione asked looking at one of the shelves next to her.  
  
Drizzt nodded as Liriel with Ron and Ginny behind her walked up to them. "Welcome to the Tower of Runes and my home for over 50 years." Liriel said to them after giving Drizzt a hug and peck on to the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Liriel." Harry said then looked around at the shelves. "How much of this are you taking back?"  
  
Liriel smiled and waved a hand over one shelf making it shrink and then picking it up and placing it in a pocket. "All of it." she said.  
  
"Ok." Harry said watching her start on other shelves in this hall.  
  
They stayed the night in Liriel's tower and had a meal consisting of a moss and meat that was surpassingly filling and were up and out of the tower before dawn on the surface, their pockets full of Liriel's book shelves and other furnishings from her tower.  
  
After stopping at the Temple of Eilistraee and handing over the tower control to the temple they all left for the tunnel to Waterdeep. It was noon by the time everyone got back to The God's Leave. Dumbledore, Minerva and the others were sitting at the bar with Aerie serving drinks to all the noon customs, while Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen helping with the cooking.  
  
Aeries smiled when Harry and the others walked in from the street door and take a seat at the bar. "So, what will in be for the six of you?" Aerie asked when there all took a seat in front of her.  
  
Drizzt smiled and pointed to a bottle of wine on the top shelf behind her.  
  
Aerie smiled and got six glasses from under the bar then brought the wine bottle and served them all a light blue wine in the glasses.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked at the wine then at Drizzt and Liriel who had taken a sip of the wine with a smile. "It has been over 100 years since I last had Drow wine and it is a good vintage too." Drizzt said, looking at Harry and his friends next to him "Do try it, for Drow wine is very rare to find here."  
  
Harry picked up his glass and took a sip. It had a sweet flavour with a hint of mild spices as an after bite. Harry nodded and took another sip as the others followed suit.  
  
"So what is it you did down in Skull Port?" Merinid said from behind them all of a sudden.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at him then at the others looking at them for an answer to the question.  
  
Hermione said. "We got some armour and if Liriel is willing could she cast some enchantment's on it for us?"  
  
Liriel looked up from her wine then said, "I would be more than willing to do it for you two, just give me the armour and 3 weeks for me to work and you will be as quiet as a bird in the trees by the time I am done."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded their thanks then looked at each other and left for their room up stars for the afternoon. 


	21. Chapter 21: The Wolf and Raven

A/N: Let me say this the last chapter was meant to be boring now this one has some fun it and I hope to hear from you all till next time  
  
Chapter 21: The Wolf and Raven  
  
It was the night before everyone was going back to their world and Elminster was walking down the hall of the God's Leave when he heard laughing coming from Harry and Hermione's room.  
  
Elminster just kept walking until he heard the sound of a whimpering coming from the room that sounded not human.  
  
Elminster, his pipe in his mouth walked to the door and knocked, thinking 'what is it they are doing in there'.  
  
The laughing stopped and the sound of feet walking to the door was heared.  
  
The door opened and Hermione was the one that opened it. She was dressed in a silk nightgown of a deep green colour and her eyes clearly said that she had been the one laughing earlier.  
  
"Sorry for introducing but I thought I heard a whimper in here and decided to check on you two. Where is Mr Potter?" Elminster said putting his pipe in one of his pockets with out putting it out  
  
Hermione looked over to the bed and started to giggle. Elminster followed her gaze and started to snigger himself.  
  
Sitting on the bed was a black wolf with green eyes and a white lighting bolt shaped tuft of fur over one eye. The look on the animal's face clearly said 'Help me' and that did not look right on a wolf.  
  
Elminster was able to stop after a moment but Hermione had dropped into a chair near by and had started to laugh out loud at the wolf on the bed. "Harry what happened and how do we get you back?" Elminster asked after calming Hermione down.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and then at Elminster as Hermione said, "He says for us to get McGonagall and try not to tell anyone about this."  
  
Elminster nodded then left the room to find Minerva some where within the Inn. Minerva with Elminster and Aerie walked in a little while later.  
  
Harry was off the bed and on the far side of the room within a heartbeat and Hermione looking at Aerie with a raised eyebrow. "Harry did asked for just Professor McGonagall and no one else was to see this. Why are you here Aerie?"  
  
Aerie smiled at her then with a single move was on the other side of the bed and starting to pat Harry on the head. "I had to see him like this, I am sorry." she looked at him "But he is cute like this. Now how do we change him back?" Aerie asked Minerva while scratching Harry under the chin.  
  
Minerva walked up to Harry then looked him over. "Well if anything he is a very nice wolf. Well Harry, try to think of yourself as you were as a human and that should do it. If not we will try something else."  
  
Harry's face took on a look of hard thinking and then nothing happened and he gave a whine at this.  
  
Hermione walked up to him and hugged him around the neck. "Harry, stop thinking like that. I will love you no matter how you look. Professor is there anything you can try?"  
  
McGonagall was thinking hard at this while Aerie went down to the kitchen for some drinks for them all and Harry rested his head in Hermione's lap after she took a seat on the bed. Elminster was standing by the door making sure that no one looked in on this.  
  
Aerie can back after a while with a glass of wine for everyone and a bowl for Harry who looked at the bowl then at her with a look of disgust.  
  
"Harry, I think I know how to change you back but I have to get either two of the Weasley's or Dumbledore and a Weasley for it to work. I can do this and you need to decide who you what me to get?"  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione then went to his bowl of wine and started to drink it. "He says to get Mr Weasley and Dumbledore and do not tell anyone but them what is going on," Hermione said while he was drinking.  
  
Minerva nodded then looked to Aerie and Elminster and asked them to get Dumbledore and Mr Weasley now.  
  
It took them half an hour to get Dumbledore and Mr Weasley to Harry and Hermione's room.  
  
Mr Weasley, who had been talking to his wife walked in first with Aerie and asked Minerva. "Well how can I be of help Minerva? Aerie would not say a thing other than you need my help... ah, why is there a wolf on the bed and Hermione next to it?" he said after seeing Harry on the bed.  
  
Dumbledore walked in then with Elminster behind him before Mr Weasley got an answer. "So Minerva how can I help you?" He asked while Elminster shut the door to stop Mrs Weasley from entering the room.  
  
McGonagall pointed to Harry on the bed while saying. "Mr Potter here is now an Animagus who is unable to get back to normal, so I need you both to cast the reversing spell while Harry thinks of his human form and yes Harry, this is probably a one off time. After this you should be able to change at will."  
  
Mr Weasley walked up to Harry and started to scratch his nose. "Well, I must say I like him like this. He looks so cuddly." Harry sudden snapped his jaw around that finger but not hard enough to break the skin and hold it there.  
  
Hermione batted Harry's nose for that and he let go. "Harry, be nice or no fun tonight and you can sleep on the floor. Got it?"  
  
Harry was on the floor and siting as straight as he could with a look of pride at his good behaviour while everyone was laughing at Hermione's threat to him. Hermione smiled at him then nodded to the others to go ahead with the spell.  
  
Dumbledore and Minerva got their wands out then Mr Weasley not far behind them and in one move they all said the charm to dispel a spell as one.  
  
Harry's out line blurred but then he was back in his Human form and had Hermione around his neck in no time in a Mrs Weasley type hug.  
  
"Hermione, I think that you should do your change now while we have the people needed for this, just in case?" Harry said after returning the hug she gave him.  
  
Hermione looked at the others in the room and then nodded and walked into the middle of the room. She started to blur around her form then a black Raven with her eyes was standing in the same place as she was before.  
  
Hermione tried to fly but got a foot above the ground then crashed into the carpet. Harry walked up to her then picking her up he started to run a finger over her feathers along her back "Ok, you can try flying later but now just get back to normal, ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and then dropped to the floor with a glide from Harry's arm and then she started to blur and Hermione was back to her human form a smile on her face. The other, smiling at the new powers Harry and Hermione had now nodded their approval.  
  
"Well I would say that I have some forms to get when we get back for those two to fill in, don't you say so Albus?" McGonagall said to him after leaving the room with the others, leaving Harry and Hermione for the night.  
  
Albus nodded and replied. "I am glad though that he was willing to trust me for this."  
  
Elminster just nodded to Mrs Weasley on his way down to the common room for a late night snack. Pulling out his still smoking pipe he thought, 'Well that is something new and I hope that Albus and Harry will get over their problem soon.'  
  
============================================================================  
  
The next morning found everyone up at dawn and getting ready for the return trip to Hogwarts. Drizzt who had left at midnight and got back to the Inn at noon with Harry and Hermione's armour ready for them.  
  
Aerie and Merinid were down it their lab getting the portal ready with Liriel for the return trip.  
  
Dumbledore, with McGonagall was talking to Elminster while the Simbul was watching Bill and Charlie run around the Inn looking for all their thing's a mischievous smile on her face at the fact that she had hidden some of their things for annoying her over the last couple of days.  
  
Harry and Hermione just sat back while talking to Laeral who was seeing them off.  
  
Ron and Ginny were sitting not far away playing some chess to pass the time.  
  
At sunset Liriel walked out of the lab with Aerie and Merinid behind her. "The Gate is open and ready when you are." Liriel said after taking a drink of wine.  
  
Drizzt nodded and put Harry and Hermione's armour back in the boxes after looking them over and started to walk down the stairs and to the gate. Dumbledore and McGonagall were next to go down with all of the Weasley's with them.  
  
Harry got up then and thanked Merinid and the others for their help and hospitality for the past week and with Hermione went down to the gate.  
  
Liriel looked at Elminster then at the Simbul and said "You tell you Mistress that this Dark Lord should be leaving the Weave alone for now but don't get you hopes up for it to be permeant."  
  
Elminster nodded his head as did the Simbul and Laeral to her comment.  
  
Liriel smiled at Aerie and Merinid then "Do come and visit sometime soon and try to bring the kids with you. It is a lovely place, Earth."  
  
Aerie nodded. "Well we have not gone anywhere for so long that a holiday is in order, don't you think so Merinid?"  
  
Merinid nodded at this while Liriel walked down the stairs and through the gate as it closed behind her.  
  
============================================================================  
  
It was sunrise at Hogwarts when Liriel walked through the gate to see Harry tell Dumbledore something and Drizzt walking to her office and McGonagall was leaving the room with all of the Weasley's behind her. Hermione was standing next to Harry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to what Harry said as he and Hermione left the room then Dumbledore pulled out an amulet from under his robes and started to concentrate on it. Liriel just shrugged and left for her office.  
  
It was an hour later that Harry and Hermione came walking in to the Dark Arts room to talk to Drizzt and Liriel later that night.  
  
Liriel was looking over the armour for Harry and Hermione that they wanted to have enchanted, Drizzt was over by one of the bookshelves reading up on his spells.  
  
"Drizzt, Liriel. Are you doing anything tonight about 8 o'clock?" Harry asked his sword belt on and Hermione was carrying her staff.  
  
Liriel looked up from Harry's armour, a beautiful piece of Mithral that was full body, covering the leg's and arms but also allowing the arm's and legs' full movement "I have no plan's for tonight Do you love?" she asked Drizzt.  
  
Drizzt looked at her then at Harry and Hermione "I can make that and before you two go we have a gift for you." Drizzt got up and walked over to a chest next to Liriel's desk.  
  
Harry and Hermione both walked over to them as Drizzt pulled out of the chest a long sword with a gold dragon shaped pommel with emeralds for eyes and a Adamantine blade with gold runes of some kind running up the blade. Next to come out was a dagger that was a match to the long sword, the same pommel and blade runes running up it but not as many as the sword. After the dagger a Quarterstaff was next. It was made from an black coloured wood with Mithral ending on it and like the sword it to had runes running it's full length filled with silver to help make them stand out.  
  
"This is too good for us to use. I mean, it must have cost a fortune to make." Hermione said after seeing the weapons and the fine workmanship that had gone in to them.  
  
Liriel smiled at them. "A leader needs fine weapons to fight a war and you will find no finer that these on this world. Now for the good part. All of these have been enchanted with powerful magic and I will tell you what is on them as Drizzt hands them to you." Drizzt picked up the long sword first and handed it to Harry.  
  
"That has had a enchantment for strength and has a Holy spell on it, which should kill those Dementor's and it has a sharping spell as well and to finish it has a flaming spell, but all of this must hit a target for it to work. If you push the end of the hilt to one side you can place your wand in it and cast your spells like you do now."  
  
Drizzt reached for the dagger now and handed this to Harry too. "This is a bit different to your sword but it does have the enchantment for strength and sharping on it though not the Holy and flaming. Instead we have a spell blade enchantment on it which is keyed to the pain curse you told me about. It will absorb that spell. It also has a shocking enchantment as well but like the flaming it has to hit the target. The spell blade will work if the dagger is out and ready."  
  
Drizzt reached for the staff next and handed it to Hermione. "Now this is a fine piece of work. The staff was made by Hagrid. It has the same strength enchantment and Holy as well, but it also has the spell blade but keyed to the killing curse. It also has a Disruption enchantment, as well which will kill most undead with one hit, including Vampire's and Lich's. And it you press this rune you can place your wand in your staff and this will make your staff one big wand."  
  
Hermione looked at her staff while Harry tried out some spells from his sword with his wand in the hilt and then looked at Drizzt and Liriel. "How can we thank you for these weapon's?" He asked.  
  
Drizzt shook his head at this. "We are giving you them because you will need them later I know this much at least. Now what are you going to call your weapons, for all good weapons need a name."  
  
Harry looked at his sword to see the emeralds glowing with an inner fire. "I think I will call the sword Flame Tongue, and the dagger I think will be Shock Tooth. Thank you for this."  
  
Hermione had placed her wand in the staff by then and was trying it out before answering them "It is very nice and I think the name Dark Scourge will do. Thank you both for this."  
  
Drizzt and Liriel smiled at them then Drizzt spoke. "I am glad you like them. Now off you go and we will see you tonight in the great hall at 8 o'clock."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded to them both then left for an afternoon nap for later tonight and to work on something needed for tonight. 


	22. Chapter 22: The Hunters

A/N: Hi all sorry that his chapter is short but the next one is longer now I would like to say one thing REVIEW! I must have them seeing that no one has reviewed over the last couple of chapters so please let me know what you think of this.  
  
Chapter 22: The Hunters  
  
It was 7:55 p.m. when Harry and Hermione, with Ron and Ginny behind them that night walked into the great hall. No one was there yet.  
  
Harry was dressed in his black leather pants and white shirt with his black cloak over this, his sword and dagger resting within easy reach.  
  
Hermione was in the same pants and shirt as Harry but it was a dark red cloak, her staff resting in her hand making a taping sound as they walked over to the head table.  
  
Ron and Ginny were both dressed in brown pants and shirt with black cloaks over their shoulders. Ron had his battleaxe sitting in his belt and Ginny had her staff but also 12 daggers in her belt and in the top of her boots.  
  
Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's chair at the head table with Hermione and Ginny to his left and Ron to his right when Drizzt and Liriel walked in wearing their standard Hogwarts clothing. There took up the spaces behind Harry, Liriel to the right and Drizzt to the left.  
  
It was a little after 8:oo p.m. when Dumbledore with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall behind him walked into the hall.  
  
He stopped when he saw Harry in his chair with Ron and the others around him. Raising an eyebrow at this he walked to stand in front of Harry's place at the table and conjured up a chair for himself and the two Professors behind him.  
  
By then the other members of the Order of the Phoenix started to show up. Tonk and Kingley were in front of the other order members. Moody just walked straight in and up to Dumbledore and pulled up a chair next to him, his magical eye on Harry and the others at the head table all the way across the room and while he had his back to them.  
  
When everyone had showed up Harry counted at lest 70 people sitting in the great hall and talking to each other about this meeting and how the war was going while waiting for Dumbledore to start the meeting.  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet then. "I am glad all of you could come at this time and this does concern all members for the Order of the Phoenix." He paused while looking around to see the Weasley's sitting at the Gryffindor table while other members were sitting anywhere but at the Slytherin tables. "We will be changing its premier roll in this war and all war's in the wizarding world." He finished and then waited for the yelling to die down.  
  
Moody looked at Dumbledore with his normal eye, his magical eye still on Harry and the others. "Albus, what is our new roll if I may ask?" he said after everyone was seated again.  
  
Dumbledore looked at all of the members before him, all of them waiting for the same answers. "We will be the diplomacy side of war as of today."  
  
Cries of protest rung through the hall again at this, Tonks voice rang out above the others. "Then who is to fight Voldemort?" Her voice hitched at the name "And any other dark wizards in the future?"  
  
Harry had gotten up then as Dumbledore said, "It will be the job of this new order that will hunt and destroy any and all dark wizards and their minions as of this date."  
  
Harry spoke up then. "This order will be head by people who will remain unknown to all but a few. We are to remain in the shadows and fight the wars without the rest of the wizarding world knowing what is going on. And tonight is the night for those of you who want to fight to sign up now."  
  
Everyone looked to see who was to join first while talking about this new order and who would be heading it.  
  
Tonks got up out of her chair and walked up to Harry and the other. "I'll join this new order. Ah, what are you called anyway?" she said nearly falling over her own robes on the way up.  
  
Harry smiled at her and pulled out a brooch from a belt pouch and handed it to her "We are called the Hunters." Hermione looked at him when he said the name, seeing that they had still been fighting over what to call the new order earlier that afternoon.  
  
Tonks looked at the brooch in her hand to see a full moon with two scimitars under that and under the blades was a wolf with its head raised up to the moon in a howl.  
  
"This will work like the Phoenix amulets but it will also get warm when a wizard that has given his or her heart to the dark arts is near. And just so that you know, there is a person who is a member that you will not meet until he is needed." Hermione said, then as Moody and some of the other Auror's started to walk up for their brooches as well.  
  
After half the Order of the Phoenix had joined the Hunters, most of the Weasley's staying with the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore got up out of his chair and said to the remade Order of the Phoenix. "As of today we will be the eyes and ears of this new order and you will report to me and I will carry it on to them. That will be all for tonight." On that he left the great hall with Professor McGonagall and Snape behind him and any Order members left followed soon after.  
  
Harry stood up it front of all the new members of the Hunters and said in a voice loud enough for them to hear. "Ok I am glad that so many of you are willing to join this group. Now so you know, we do not have a H.Q yet but I hope that we will by the time my 7th year is started. And so all of you know you are all to be able to use either sword's or axe's or for some of you the bow and crossbow. Look to Drizzt for any teaching you need. That is all." With that Harry offered a hand to Hermione then both of them walked from the hall with Ron and Ginny bringing up the rear, the new members looking to Drizzt. He walked around the table and started to take names for people who wanted to learn how to use a weapon.  
  
Gryffindor Tower  
  
Harry was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, thinking. He was brought out of his thoughts when a Raven flew up and landed on his knee. "Well, I see that you have learned how to fly Hermione, or should I say my Dark Angle." He said with a smile at the bird on his knee.  
  
The Raven blinked at Harry then he found himself holding Hermione in his arms. "A penny for your thoughts, Harry?" she asked, still in his lap, a small smile on her face at the name Harry had give her for her animal form.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "What? Not reading my mind and if you must know, I was thinking if it would be a good idea to let the D.A's join the Hunters when they get back." He said, resting his head on her shoulder pushing some of her hair behind one ear.  
  
Hermione looked at him then said, "I think that we should wait for the rest to graduate first, then give them the choice of either the Order of the Phoenix or the Hunters, or if they wish to go without joining any group."  
  
Harry nodded his head then looking at Hermione with a smile picked her up and started for their room for the night, Hermione smiling at him all the way. 


	23. Chapter 23: The Demon and Test

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting, just the story line and some of the O/C later in it.  
  
A/N: Hi and once again I have posted and await your reviews so when you have read this chapter hit the button at the bottom and let me know good bad or just plan ugly.  
  
Chapter 23: The Demon and Test  
  
School got back together a few days later and class started not long after that. It was the DADA that had the first exciting thing happen. Liriel was standing on the table as always but this time she had drawn a large rune and lots of smaller runes around it on the table surface.  
  
"Welcome back to the new term. This term we will be studying the monsters of the Abyss and other planes of existance. Now out with you pens and ink." Liriel said to them while Drizzt was standing in the back of the room, next to her office door.  
  
After everyone got their parchment ready along with ink and pen Liriel started to chant and the runes on the floor started to glow with a blood red hue.  
  
All of a sudden a small creature that was no bigger than two feet tall was hovering in front of the class with bat like wings and a tail as long as his body with a stinger was hanging behind him.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all groaned when they saw Cespenar hovering in front of the class looking around at them all with his toothy smile. "Ooooo all the pretty shines can me have?" he asked Liriel.  
  
Liriel shook her head to this and said, "No you may not. Now stay still so I can tell the class about you and your kin."  
  
Malfoy looked at Cespenar who did as he was told. "What is this thing and how can it be a threat to us?" he said with a sneer in his voice.  
  
Liriel looked at the class then at Cespenar still hovering within the rune circle. "Well, Mr Malfoy, Cespenar is a Imp and most Imps serve demons and evil Magi's from my world as their familiar or spy. Cespenar, however, is a butler to a demigod and friend of mine. Now class can any of you tell me what an Imp's primary weapon is?"  
  
Everyone just looked around the room to see no one had the answer to that one, not even Hermione knew that.  
  
Liriel smiled at the class. "A Imp's Primary weapon is his tail which hold one of the most powerful poisons know, but it also has the ability to go invisible at will any time it wishes. Well? Why are you not writing this down?" The class started to write as fast as they could while Cespenar entertained himself by going invisible within the circle and then attacking the runes on the table with his tail.  
  
The class ended not long after that with Cespenar leaving in a cloud of black smoke.  
  
Harry and Hermione got to Transfiguration on time and Professor McGonagall handed them both some papers to fill out about their Animagus forms. "You two may go and fill these out and then bring them back to me. That will be all." Harry nodded as Hermione gathered the papers up and headed for the door and their common room.  
  
The rest of the school year passed like normal until the last 2 months came around and the test started for the whole school but the Twin Blade's test was the most 'fun'.  
  
Everyone had gathered in the great hall that was a member of the twin blade's club that night to see Drizzt and most of the schools professors there as well. "Good evening class tonight is your test of skill. I have the permission of the headmaster for this so if you are not a member of this class you are to leave now and go to your common room for the rest of the night."  
  
Some of the students that had stayed behind after dinner left at this before Drizzt continued. "Now the test is this. All floors below the 7th floor are the grounds of this test and it is dead simple. You will all leave this room and go out into the school where you will start after 20 minutes to hunt each other and try to be the last one standing. The Professors here will be all over the place to mark the people that are taken out of the test upon which said people will come to this room and wait to see who is the best in this class. Any questions?"  
  
Malfoy was one to say anything. "Well, this is unfair. I mean not everyone is at the same skill level for one thing. Your prize students, Potter and Granger, are way ahead of the class so how will this be levelled out?"  
  
Drizzt looked at Draco and said, "Did I forget to tell you that you can ally with other student at the start, but there can be only one survivor at the end. So remember that at all times that your friend could be the one to stab you in the back, now get started. Oh, before I forget, take a wooden weapon from the table out side. I do not need deaths on my hands and do hand over your wands to the table out side."  
  
Harry with Ron. Ginny and Hermione left the hall and handed their weapons and wands over to Liriel who was standing behind the table of wooden weapons. "So the dream team is it? Well, these are your weapons." she lowered her voice for this. "So you know, stay the hunter not the hunted. Good luck."  
  
20 minutes later found Harry and his friends standing outside the DADA room working out a hunting plan.  
  
"Ok, so it is arranged. I will be the forward scout and if I say stop Ginny here will go to the front of the group and get ready to cover me if I need to run. Any questions?" Harry said to his three friends.  
  
They all nodded their head at this and left the room with Harry in front by 20 feet of the rest.  
  
A half-hour later found Harry looking at a resent ambush. All of the people here were outlined in purple fires that did not burn clothes or skin. Harry looked at them to see at least 5 people, all of them had bruises from a blunt weapon and a thin bladed weapon.  
  
After making sure that no one was around Harry thought back to Hermione. 'Ambush and five less people in this test but no attackers. Come forward slowly through here, ok?'  
  
'Got it Harry and be careful just in case they still are in the area.' She thought back as she, Ron and Ginny started forward.  
  
They had gone about 10 meters when Draco with Crabbe lunched them selves from the shadow next to Harry, while Goyle and Pansy Parkinson blocked Hermione and the others from Harry and his fight with Draco.  
  
Harry rolled out of the way of Draco's sword and Crabbe's axe and came up with his sword and dagger at the ready and blocking the next attack from Malfoy.  
  
Hermione, with Ron next to her, attacked Pansy and Goyle while Ginny started to throw daggers at them until it was to dangerous to throw with out hitting Ron and Hermione so she turned with her staff to make sure on one else showed up.  
  
Harry's hands were a blur of movement as he blocked Malfoy and Crabbe's attacks with little difficulty. Pansy cried out just then as Hermione's staff hit just under the ribs and on the follow through the side of her head, dropping her to the ground and now she was out lined in a purple fire.  
  
Harry smiled at Malfoy and said. "So how did you manage to beat the five students down the hall from here?" his sword coming around and hitting Crabbe in the neck and he was suddenly out lined in purple before he hit the ground.  
  
Draco, seeing this, started to work his way to one of the halls leading off this one and out of this fight with Potter.  
  
Ginny was the one to cry out as a crossbow bolt hit her in the leg, numbing it. Four Ravenclaw's showed up with Cho in the lead.  
  
Harry, with Hermione both abandoned their attack on the Slytherin and tried to help Ginny get out of the attack from the Ravenclaw's.  
  
Ron had by then got Goyle in the back with his axe and then started to head over to the others and get his sister out of her fight with a Ravenclaw boy from the same year as her.  
  
Harry managed to get in the way of Cho and Ginny and block the attack that would have finished Ginny off in this test. "So Cho, how has your last year been?" Harry asked with a casual air about him as he blocked her rapier attack with his dagger.  
  
"Oh, you know test, N.E.W.T's and other work. You?" she replied to his question and swung an attack at Harry's head.  
  
Harry blocked the attack and returned an attack at her saying "The same, just no N.E.W.T's so what are you doing after you leave this year?" His sword lunging forward aimed at her chest.  
  
Cho dodged the attack while saying "Oh, I got a job offer at the Daily Prophet as a new Journalist for them. What are you doing after you finish next year?" she now started to move faster, attacking as fast as Harry was.  
  
"You know survive Voldemort, start a family and Auror training and maybe teach after that I hope. Now where were we?" Harry stepped up his speed as well.  
  
While Cho and Harry where fighting Hermione was taking on two of the Ravenclaw girl's while Ron was fighting the boy and Luna who was the crossbow man from the start. Ginny was on the ground unconscious having been taken out by the Ravenclaw boy with a sword cut to the chest.  
  
Hermione had to go defensive to hold back the two attacker's but Ron did not have that option seeing that a axe is a powerful offensive weapon so it had to stay that way at all times.  
  
Harry and Cho were now moving so fast that their hands where a blur of movement as one or the other tried to open a hole in the others defences. 'Hermione when I say so get Ron and get out of here. We can not fight this many of them at one time.' Harry thought to her.  
  
Hermione nodded to this and managed to tap Ron on the shoulder with her staff while holding off the two Ravenclaw's at the same time. Ron nodded and started to walk back to one of the side halls off this one.  
  
Harry smiled at Cho when Hermione and Ron were ready to run and said. "Well it has been a lovely talking to you Cho, but I have a Malfoy to hunt and can't stay to chat. Till later."  
  
Cho looked at him with a strange look but backed up when Harry all of a sudden started to spin on the spot like Drizzt hade done some of the time in his fights.  
  
Ron and Hermione, the moment Harry did this, were off and running down the Hall, with Harry following not long after, a smile on his face. "Cho's team is down one member. That boy thought he could get through that attack and ended up with about four hits, but lets get out of here now."  
  
Drizzt had a smile on his face too then as he with Dumbledore and some of the other Professors were watching the test from the great Hall, thanks to a viewing charm cast by Professor Flitwick to show all the groups and who they were fighting.  
  
"Drizzt, was that your move Harry just did?" Dumbledore said as they watched Harry and his team running down the second floor hall's, trying to get a rest for some air.  
  
Drizzt nodded as he watched Harry lead the other two into an out of order girl's bathroom on that floor. "That was the wrong thing to do Harry." Drizzt said to him self "You just boxed your self in there."  
  
"Filch, did you remember the chamber in that room when you and Professor Flitwick sealed all of the secret exits from the school?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Filch and Professor Flitwick looked at the floor at this, which clearly said 'no we did not'.  
  
"Well, Harry just got his rest seeing that no one else can open that camber." Dumbledore said to this looking at Drizzt who was getting his weapons from Liriel just then. "Are you going after them, Master Do'Urden?"  
  
"Well I have been itching to get into that camber and this looks like a good time to do that. Coming Liriel?"  
  
Liriel nodded as she got her weapons as well.  
  
"We should be back soon but keep the test going until we get back" Drizzt said then as he, with Liriel, left the hall and went out into the school.  
  
Harry, with Hermione and Ron was sitting in the Chamber of Secrets just inside the entrance. "Well we should be safe here for a little while." Harry said, leaning against the wall with Hermione resting next to him and Ron on the opposite wall to them.  
  
Hermione looked around at the cave like walls and bone filled floor. "So this is the Chamber of Secrets, Harry. Not much to look at is it?"  
  
Harry smiled down at her and replied. "This is just the hall leading down to it. Be thankful that we do not have to go that deep." he shuddered at the thought of the Basilisk that had lived down there.  
  
"Well, I say that you three have a test right now and your rest time is up don't you?" Drizzt voice said then, right next to Harry's ear.  
  
Harry was on his feet and looking at Drizzt and Liriel as they both walked out of the hiding place next to where Harry was sitting a moment ago.  
  
"Where did you two come from?" Hermione said from Harry's side, Ron getting up and standing on Harry's other side.  
  
"We came from the door up there," Liriel said pointing up the tunnel leading back to the girl's bathroom.  
  
"And as I said, you have a test and your rest time is up now GET!" Drizzt yelled the last word at them and Harry with Hermione and Ron behind him were out the door and back into the school within a heart beat.  
  
"Do you think that was a bit hard on them Drizzt?" Liriel said after watching Harry and his friends run out of the bathroom and back into the fight.  
  
"No, they had their rest and now it is time for the best of the best to face off." Drizzt replied leading her down the hall and to the main floor and the great hall.  
  
It was an hour later that Drizzt's voice rang out around the school thanks to Dumbledore. "All students that are left in this test are to report to the great hall for the rest of this match."  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked at each other. Ron had been taken out by a Hufflepuff attack led by Neville, who like the rest of his team Harry and Hermione had take out after the ambush had started. Harry and Hermione had fought back to back for the whole fight.  
  
"Well, lets get there and see who else is still kicking, my love." Hermione said to Harry as they started to walk down the hall of the seventh floor.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked in to the Great hall to see Malfoy with a seventh year Slytherin girl who, unlike the other girl's from the house, was quite good looking with long black hair and deep blue eyes. Her figure was filled out in all the right places. On the other side of the wall were Cho and Luna waiting for Drizzt to get to them now that Harry and Hermione had shown up.  
  
"Ah, I see that the six of you are here. Now the last part is a tournament style and the first match is Hermione VS. Catherine." The Slytherin girl got up off the wall and walked out to the mat that Drizzt had put out for this. "Same rules as out in the hall, but you may not go outside the mats. Now lets get this started."  
  
Hermione looked at the mats to see a 16' circle. In the middle of the mat Catherine had already stepped into the ring with her long sword at the ready. Hermione walked in not long after looking at the mat.  
  
The two faced off then advanced on each other, Catherine leading her attack with the point of her sword and Hermione's staff coming around to hit it out of the way and then attack Catherine.  
  
The two kept on fighting like this for 20 minuets before Catherine managed to get her sword through Hermione's defences, hitting her in the chest and out of the ring. "Winner Catherine Emrys! Now it will be Harry VS. Cho." Drizzt called out as Catherine helped Hermione out of the ring with glares from her fellow Slytherin at helping a Gryffindor.  
  
Catherine handed Hermione over to Harry with a smile. "I did try to pull the blow so she should be fine in a little while. I hope to see you in the last match." Her voice was soft and gentle to hear.  
  
Harry nodded to her and placed Hermione on a chair next to him then he walked into the ring to see Cho ready and waiting for him. "So Harry. Shall we finish what we started at the being of this?"  
  
"Let's and then I can go on to face Malfoy and win this." Harry replied to her.  
  
"You have to beat me first, lover boy." Cho said throwing her hip out to show off her figure and flashed her eyelashes trying to distract Harry.  
  
Harry laughed at Cho's attempt to flirt with him. "Cho, look at Liriel and Hermione." Cho did so and saw them both looking back at her, their hips resting much like hers was now, Hermione still managing to do it even in her chair. "Now you know that I can not be flirted with, or at least not with my girlfriend here or my older sister, so lets get started."  
  
Liriel smiled at what Harry called her and thought 'I always wanted a little brother'.  
  
Cho nodded her, rapier out and ready. Harry had both long sword and dagger out and ready as well as the two of them attacked each other at the same time.  
  
Everyone watched as Harry and Cho moved as fast as they could, trying to open the others defensive moves. The match lasted 30 minutes before Harry had his sword resting on Cho's neck and his dagger blade on her hips, her rapier lying on the floor next to her. "Winner Harry! Next is Luna Lovegood VS. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry walked off the mat and over to Hermione and Liriel.  
  
"So Harry, am I your new sister? Well I always wanted a little brother and I can think of no one better for a sibling, so I will allow you to keep calling me that. But not in class." Liriel said when Harry got to them and pulled up a chair to watch Draco with his Katana and Luna with her short sword fighting on the mat.  
  
The match went to Draco when he pulled his dagger from under his robes and hit Luna in the side, ending it.  
  
Drizzt got up then and walked into the middle of the mat. "Now we have a problem. You see we have three finalists, Harry Potter, Catherine Emrys, and Draco Malfoy. So here is the solution. All three of you will fight at the same time." He looked at Draco who was breathing faster than normal. "In ten minutes the match will start." he walked off the mat then and over to Harry and Liriel.  
  
"Well, little brother, this will be good. You VS two Slytherins. I think I will go see if there is a betting pool at the moment." Liriel said, walking away from Harry and the others to where most of the Professors were gathered.  
  
Harry nodded to her then looked over to Catherine who was trying to get away from Malfoy who, by the looks of it, was trying to tell her what to do against Harry.  
  
Catherine in the end just walked away from him and over to Harry and took the chair Liriel was sitting in a little while ago. "That bar... that thing wants me to fight you with him and then for me to give the match to him. Well, I say he is all your's and then I will fight you after you have a breather. Sound fair?" she said to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and got up when Drizzt walked into the ring again. "The last match and for added incentive, the winner will be known as the best in Hogwarts for this year. Now, Lady and Gentleman take up the ring and may the best person win."  
  
After Drizzt walked out of the ring Harry, with Catherine and Draco, all walked in at the same time but Catherine just sat down and watched as Harry and Draco went at each other's throats.  
  
Draco attacked with both his Katana and dagger at the same time while Harry was fighting with his trademark long sword, dagger combo. "So Malfoy. How did you get to the top 6 students? Hide after meeting me or take out all the people that you could by ambushing them?"  
  
Draco just kept fighting and he started to look angry at Harry's comments to him about his fighting style.  
  
The match ended when Harry was suddenly on the other side of Draco, his sword and dagger held out as far out as his arms could stretch and Malfoy was laying on the floor with two bruises forming on his cheeks.  
  
One of the Professors cast the levitation charm to get Draco out of the ring as Harry and Catherine faced off. Catherine was waiting for Harry to catch his breath while stretching her arm's and legs for this match.  
  
Harry took off his robes to show the jeans and shirt he was wearing underneath and got into a combat crouch ready for Catherine's attack while thinking to Hermione. 'I think that she would be a good addition to the Hunter's, don't you, my love?'  
  
'Yes, I think so too, but for now just try to beat her. Ten gold says you win for me and Liriel bet against Snape and some of the other teachers.' Hermione replied to Harry as he and Catherine started the match.  
  
Drizzt watched them then looking at Liriel asked, "What are the odds?"  
  
"50/50 at the moment but my money is on my little brother. You?" she replied a small smile on her face.  
  
"I am the teacher, I can not place any bets because that would be favouritism." leaning closer he said in a low voice while handing her some gold "Ten on Harry to win."  
  
Liriel nodded and walked over to Dumbledore who was keeping the books on the matches.  
  
Harry and Catherine were still fighting half an hour later, with the Gryffindor's shouting out Harry and Catherine's name in equal measure as was the other Houses accept for the Slytherin's because they thought that Catherine was not a true Slytherin at heart.  
  
"You know Harry, you are quite good. How did you get this good this fast?" Catherine said while dodging one of Harry's attacks.  
  
"I can ask you the same thing but I think that we are just naturals at this." He replied as he too dodged an attack by Catherine.  
  
Five minuets later found Catherine's sword on Harry's neck and Harry's on her neck as well. "I say a draw don't you Dumbledore?" Drizzt said, as the two just looked at each other, weapons still on each other's throat.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and started to return the money to the people who had placed bets while Hermione run up to Harry as he and Catherine collapsed onto the mat from exhaustion after the test.  
  
"Harry, are you alright and you Catherine how are you?" She asked while helping Harry to his feet to shake hands with Catherine, who was also getting up after catching her breath.  
  
"I will be fine and that was a good match Harry. We have to do that again some time." Catherine said after shaking hands with Harry, then started to leave the great hall for the Slytherin's common room.  
  
Drizzt walked over then. "That is all for this year people, so off to bed with you for I know that some of you still have O.W.L's tomorrow and others have N.E.W.T's as will. Good night to you all." On that Drizzt vanished into a cloud of blue smoke with Liriel walking off not long after him, mumbling about being a show off as the other students and Professors wandered off.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry then and gives him a hand up to the common room and wishes a good night's sleep for tomorrows test. 


	24. Chapter 24: Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting, just the story line and some of the O/C later in it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my two reviews now all we need it everyone else who read this to hit that button down the bottom of this but I don't mind so you know there is only a few chapter left then I'm posting a defiant sorry but there is a part to this one you just have a wait for it.  
  
Chapter 24: Old Enemies.  
  
It was a week after the Twin Swords test and everyone had healed from the bruises they had earned in that test. It was a Wednesday morning that Harry and Hermione had some time for themselves as Liriel, after the D.A.D.A test had given everyone the class off from now until the end of the school year. Harry was leaning up against a tree next to the lake and Hermione had her head in his lap, her eyes closed and looking like she was asleep but she was talking to Harry at that moment.  
  
"It will be ok Harry. You just have to live with them for four weeks and then you can leave that place for good and if you like you can come over to my place any time you wish until then." She said to Harry after putting up with his complaining about going back to the Dursleys this summer for an hour.  
  
"You are right and I think that you will get a lot of visits from me this summer." Harry said before leaning back on the tree and falling asleep. Hermione smiled and drifted off not long after him.  
  
Harry heared footsteps later while Hermione was still resting in his lap. They sounded heaver than most of the teachers and Drizzt and Liriel were quite at all times from their training as Drow. It was when he became aware of the added smell of Ink and blood and old parchment that Harry knew who it was who approached. He had spent over half of his school year the year before in her class from hell.  
  
"What do you want Umbridge? I am not your student now, so go away." Harry said waking Hermione with his mind at the same time.  
  
"Mr Potter, you are still a student and that means that you have to show proper manners to your elders. Now get to your feet."  
  
Hermione had woken up by now and looked at her then sent a thought to Liriel for help in this situation as soon as possible.  
  
"I do not care, you are still not my Professor this year and that means that what I do is my own business not yours so go away before your replacement gets here." Harry said without opening his eyes.  
  
"I think that you need to be reminded of what happens when you disobey a teacher, Mr Potter." Umbridge said garbing his hand to look at the scar she knew was there only to find that it was gone. "How did you get rid of that mark? It can not be healed by magic!" she shouted at Harry.  
  
Harry looked at her for the first time and saw Liriel walking up behind Umbridge, wearing her standard clothing for around the school. "I got rid of that mark when my sister found out where I got it and used her own magic to remove it. If you don't like that, then I suggest that you take it up with her."  
  
"You do not have a sister and as I said there is no healing magic that can hide that scar and..."  
  
"And you will let go of my little brother or you can visit the Abyss for a hour. I hear that it is lovely this time of year." Liriel said from behind Umbridge, her hands resting on her hips.  
  
"You must be the new D.A.D.A professor. Well you are not Mr Potter's sister since the Dark Lord killed his family before they had any more children, so who are...?" She stopped when she saw that Liriel stood close behind her and was looking rather upset that Umbridge had not let go of Harry yet.  
  
"I said to let my brother go. NOW!" Liriel yelled the last word and that caused Hagrid to look out of his hut to see what was going on.  
  
Umbridge just held Harry's hand tighter while looking at Liriel "Do you know who I am? I am one of the chief Members of the Ministry of magic and I can have you sent to Azkaban prison for threatening some one of my power."  
  
Liriel just started to laugh at her. "And how pray tell do you plan on keeping me in that place without the guards there now?"  
  
"The Auror's are the guards now and you can not get out of that place by magic as it is shielded against all magic." Umbridge fairly snarled back at the still laughing Liriel.  
  
"No place can hold a Drow Priestess of the Dark Maiden if she wishes not to be held in said place. Now let go of my brother or he will cut your hand off and if he will not, then I will." Liriel said, pulling out one of her daggers.  
  
Umbridge let go of Harry and looked at Liriel, her wand out and at the ready for any attack. "I will not be spoken to like that you freak! Now go away for me for as Mr Potter and this girl have some unfinished business from last year with me."  
  
Liriel just looked at her, then at Harry and Hermione who were still on the ground waiting for them to finish. "Well, now that my brother is no longer in your toad faced grip I do not have to be here. So I bid you a good day and warn you to not touch my brother again. Is that clear?"  
  
Umbridge had a look of outrage at the comment and almost screamed in outrage. "How dare you call me that! I challenge you to a duel, one on one, all spells but no forbidden spells. Do you accept the challenge or not?"  
  
"I will take that challenge but with one thing additional condition. If I win, you will leave this school and never come back as long as I live, is that clear?" Liriel returned, handing her daggers and throwing spiders to Hermione whom was standing next to her now.  
  
Umbridge and Liriel faced off by the lake not noticing that the other students from the fifth and seventh years, who had been sitting for their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, were starting to emerge from the castle to take an afternoon walk.  
  
Umbridge was the first to make a move, casting a stunning charm seeing that Liriel had not pulled a wand as yet. Liriel snapped her fingers and the familiar 10 images of herself showed up and started to spin and mix themselves up in a confusing dance. The stunning charm hit one of the images and it vanished.  
  
"Well, that was a waste of a spell, don't you think? And you still have nine of me to go. Willing to try again?" Liriel said to the shocked woman.  
  
Umbridge fired three stunning charms in a row and all of them hit images of Liriel, each image flickering out as the other images and the real Liriel started to laugh at her.  
  
"My turn." Liriel called out as she started to chant a long and powerful spell.  
  
Umbridge started to try some of the weaker jinxes but by the time she had found the real Liriel, Liriel had finished her spell and Umbridge vanished in a cloud of gray smoke.  
  
"Liriel! Where did you send her?" Harry asked after the smoke had cleared.  
  
Liriel smiled at Harry and the other people who had shown up to see what the noises was all about. "Oh, just a little maze spell. She should be back in 10 minuets or so. Now what do we do until then people?"  
  
Everyone just shrugged and walked off while Liriel started to draw runes into the ground around her feet while chanting. Some of the people stayed on hearing this to see what Liriel would do next to that toad who went by the name of Umbridge.  
  
After ten minuets Umbridge came back, appearing suddenly from nowhere and not looking happy, but she was still in one piece. "You bitch where did you send me and how did you Apparate me within the school grounds?"  
  
"That was a Maze spells and this is a Gate spell." Liriel said as a portal of water formed within the rune circle in front of her.  
  
After a moment a large creature made from water came through the gate. It stood at least 16 feet tall and it's eyes where a deep green while it's arms looked like waves. The main body of the creature too seemed to be made from watery waves, but much larger than the arms. It also had no legs but was moving slowly towards Umbridge.  
  
"What is that thing?" Umbridge said as she tried a stunning charm followed by other charms and curses, none of which seemed to bother the creature at all. "And why can't I hit it with my spells?"  
  
Liriel had her game face on now, her eyes narrowed and a determined glint within their depths. "This thing is a Water Elemental and the reason you can't damage it is because it has a magic resistance about it, like most of it's kin. Now do you surrender or can it eat now?"  
  
Umbridge threw down her wand and held her hands up in surrender and Liriel quickly sent the Elemental back to it's home plane. "The match is mine and I do believe you are to leave and never come back until I die. I can tell you that will be in about 800 years, give or take a century or two. Now go."  
  
Umbridge just looked at Liriel before saying. "I will go but I will be back and you will go to Azkaban for the rest of your life for attacking a member of the Ministry."  
  
"I think not, Lady Umbridge." Dumbledore said then, walking over to Liriel and the others. "You see, Liriel is a noble in her homeland and if you send her to that place her father can take that as an act of war and we have one of those right now and do not really need another. So take your defeat with good grace and walk away. Also know that you may enter the grounds again but do not approach any of the students ever again. Now you may leave."  
  
Umbridge nodded and left as Liriel spoke to Dumbledore. "But I am no longer a noble from my home and Drizzt has more rank than me, even if he is just a male back there."  
  
"Ah, I know that and you know that, but she did not. I say that that is enough for today everyone. Off to your rooms now. Dinner will be in a little while."  
  
Everyone who had been watching nodded and started to leave the area and make their way to the great hall for dinner and then a good nights sleep. For some there was still more examinations due the next morning.  
  
The last of the tests passed and everyone was give the last weeks of school off to relax and have some fun on the grounds.  
  
Harry and Hermione were both under the same tree, this time Hermione had Harry's head in her lap and with them was Ron and Lavender and they were all talking about what they were going to do that summer.  
  
"Well, my parents are going to Romania with Charley and everyone else in the house, so I will be out of touch for a week or so. What are you three up to over these holidays?" Ron was saying.  
  
Lavender said she was going to have a quiet holiday at home, as did Hermione. Harry commented that he was planing on leaving the Dursley's on his 17th birthday and he was then moving in with Hermione if she would like that. Hermione smiled at him and was about to say something when she held her hand close to her chest, gasping and at the same time Harry brought his hand to the scar on his forehead.  
  
"They are coming." Harry said as Ron and Lavender both looked at the main gate to the grounds to see at least 300 skeletons. Behind them came 25 Dementors and behind them were 2 giants and 10 Death Eaters.  
  
"You two go and get Dumbledore and the others! We will stand and try to hold them until you get back." Drizzt said to Ron and Lavender after coming out of the forest next to them.  
  
Harry and Hermione both whispered a word and their armour seemed to come out of thin air and fit itself to them. Then grasping their wands said the summing charm as their weapons came flying out of the school and into their hands where upon they both placed their wands into their individual weapons.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione's armour glowed with an Inner Light and had the strengthening enchantment on it, along with the calling spell and a speed enchantment much like Drizzt's bracers. "Ron, Lavender do what Drizzt said. We can hold for a little while." Harry said.  
  
Ron shook his head and said the summing charm as well and called his axe to his hand. Lavender did run back to the school alone, with most of the other students who were outside as well, but some also summoned weapons as Ron had and joined Harry and his group for the fight for Hogwarts.  
  
Drizzt looked out over the 20 student's that wanted to protect Hogwarts. "You can stay, but stay together in a group and fight to support each other. Try not to get in front of the giants. They are mine." he said the last part with a smile on his face and a look that said 'This will be fun' in his eyes.  
  
Harry and Hermione both run to an area off to one side and got ready for the skeletons that had started to run at the gathered defenders of the school.  
  
Harry's voice suddenly rang out. Through out the school students and professors heard 'Voldemort attacks this place of learning to make it a school for the dark arts! I say that this shall not be, so I say to all who wish to see an end to this darkness to come forth and fight for what is right! Know that we have found a way to kill Dementors and other of Voldemort's servants that before were thought to be immortal, now come and fight for this place of Light.'  
  
Just after Harry said this all of the Professors and most of the twin sword's class came running out of the school, weapons and wands at the ready. Other students were not far behind them.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and whispered. "But Harry, we don't know if the Holy enchantment's will kill the Dementors or not."  
  
"I have a feeling that they will. We just have to make sure that we are the one's to fight the Dementors and no one else." Harry replied as the first skeleton entered into the fight for the school. 


	25. Chapter 25: The Fight for Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting, just the story line and some of the O/C later in it.

A/N: Hi and welcome to my first fight or major battle now then people I must say this was a fun chapter to write and I am hopping that you well all fins it in your hearts and minds to hit that button down the bottom that has review next to it and let me know what you think.

Chapter 25: The Fight for Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were engaged in combat with no less than 10 of the skeletons, while the rest of the defenders were taking on what was left of the attack force. The Professors hit the charging monsters with an assortment of charms and curses, taking out around 50 of them in their combined assault.

Drizzt was on the far side of the enemy line and furiously attacking one of the giants while the other one was starting to throw boulders at the castle.

Ron and Lavender were fighting back to back. Lavender's short sword working as fast as she could and Ron had his axe going just as fast.

The Dementors and Death Eaters had yet to get involved in the fight, no doubt waiting for the defenders resilience to wear down and then come in for the kill.

"Harry, we can not keep fighting like this! Those Dementors will move soon and the Professors can not fight off that many and keep the students safe at the same time." Hermione called to Harry as with a flurry of blows with her quarterstaff she took the back out of one of the skeletons she was fighting.

Harry just nodded and kept fighting the five undead monsters he was trying to take out. His hands were a blur of movement trying to keep up with this many attacks at one time.

Just then the latest boulder thrown by the giant hit one of the towers within the walls of the castle a thundering impact. With a sharp crack of stone on stone the tower seemed to move to one side, cracks appeared in the stones of the tower but it still stood and everyone knew that it would not take another blow from the giant.

Catherine was in this fight but she was trying to get to the Death Eaters, her sword smashing skeleton's heads as she worked her way toward the hooded, masked forms.

'I know you are there Father. You betrayed your own family to join this Dark Lord. Our family has done nothing other than fight Dark Lords since Merlin nearly 2000 years again. It is a betrayal and insult that we will not suffer. You are to be killed by one of your own blood as is written by our blood founder, Myr...'

She ducked an attack by a skeleton and slashed with her family's sword in retaliation. Her mother had sent the weapon to her when she joined the Twin Sword group. It was a beautiful thing of silver with a gold hilt and royal blue leather on the hand rest. Small runes which ran a foot up the blade's length were glowing with a pale blue light as she got closer to the man that she use to call her father.

Liriel came out of the castle with some of the 7th year students who were best at the healing arts and instructed them to start getting the wounded out of the fight and to begin to treat them. Then she started to chant one of her most powerful spells her hand moving as fast as she would dare with this spell. She needed to cast the spell quickly but dared not make an error in the casting of it.

Drizzt in the mean time was having the time of his life battling the giant he was fronting, already having hamstrung the creature, making it fall to one knee with a mighty bellow of pain and rage. He was now starting to work his way up the flailing creature to reach it's neck and try to get to its throat with his flashing scimitars.

Harry and Hermione had taken out the last of the skeletons they had been fighting and were now helping some of the 3rd year students who had come out of the castle to help fight for the school.

Liriel finished her casting of the complex spell and aimed it carefully to one side of the battle, so that it would not hit the students in that area. Aim was all important and in response to her casting a shower of golf ball sized meteors started to fall into the mass of skeletons that were rushing to attack the defenders, taking the creatures out in a hail of flaming rocks, bones and skulls.

Ron and Lavender were both struggling to get out of the main body of the fight. Ron had taken a serious hit in the back and slightly to the left of his spine and was now running on adrenalin, trying to reach Madam Pomfrey before he bled to death, Lavender lending him all the support that she could.

============================================================================

Catherine had by then reached a Death Eater with hair the same colour as her own and his eyes were a dark brown. "Father this ends here! For what you have done to our family there is no excuse!" she whispered when she reached him.

"My dearest daughter, this will end when the Potter boy fights my master and not before. Now give to me what is mine, child." He said looking at Catherine, his voice husky with the suppressed power of the bloodline of Myrtthin.

"This sword belongs to a true Emrys, not to you! Now I must do what the family law dictates." she snarled in response, then began the attack on her father with the Emrys family sword firmly in hand.

Matthew Emrys pulled his wand from his robes and created a sword from black magic with which to block the attack.

============================================================================

Harry had just taken out another skeleton when a shudder of utter bone chilling cold ran through his body and from the gasps from around him he knew that some of the other defenders as well had experienced the deep chill. Looking up he saw that the Dementors had finally joined in the fight and were now heading for the group that included himself and Hermione.

Hermione was the first of the group to come within range of the terrifying creatures and she swung her staff as hard as she could, hoping that the holy enchantment placed upon the weapon would work on this being from a nightmare.

The enchanted staff hit the Dementor in the side and for an instant Hermione thought that time had stopped. Then, with a body-chilling cry of pain the Dementor shuddered and the area that had been hit disintegrated into a white powder then the fell creature slumped to the ground and Hermione was quick to finished it off with a blow to the head.

Harry flashed a triumphant grin at this proof that the enchanted weapons were capable of hurting the Dementors. With a wild cry to spur himself on he leapt to attack another Dementor that had closed on his position and managed to thrust his sword through its head. The creature screamed as it's body turn into white powder.

The other Dementors uttered wailing cries on seeing two of their supposedly immortal brothers killed and fell back from the battle, waiting until those weapons and their wielders had been taken care of.

The Death Eaters on witnessing the death of the Dementors and the retreat of the survivors started to surge forward to attack the defenders, trying to take the enchanted weapons away from them to bring the Dementors back into the attack again.

A loud cry of pain was heared over the general roar of the battle and everyone spared a moment to look at the screaming giant. Drizzt was falling away from the giant he had been fighting in a controlled fall, tucking himself into a somersault and he rolled to his feet. The giant's throat was cut from ear to ear and the cuts trailed over the upper chest of the creature to form an X. Blood was streaming down the monsters chest in a crimson flood and the creature crashed to the ground. Drizzt almost bounced with a manic grin on his dark face and started to run for the remaining giant that was still hurling boulders at the school.

"Next!" he screamed.

Ron and Lavender had managed to reach Madam Pomfrey by then and Ron passed out in Lavender's arms from blood loss. She placed him on one of the beds that had been brought out of the castle for the wounded and Lavender sat down next to him. Taking his hand in hers as one of the 7th years hurried over to them and started to work the healing charm needed for him she watched him anxiously.

Liriel showed up next to Harry and with her was Professor Lupin and Tonks, both casting charms and jinxes at any of the undead or Death Eaters near them. "Hey little brother. I see that Holy enchantment worked on the Dementors." Liriel said with a wide grin when she stopped next to Harry.

"Yeah and now all we have to do is get to them without those Death Eaters getting to us first" Harry replied as he took another skeleton out.

"That is where we come in!" Tonks shouted and Lupin nodded behind her in agreement.

Harry flashed a grim smile as he, with Hermione and Liriel flanking him started to work his way through the enemy ranks and toward the 23 Dementors that were holding back. He was determined to reach the horrifying creatures and destroy them.

The remaining giant, seeing its fellow go down under the flashing scimitars of the dark skinned warrior dropped its boulder and grasped its massive wooden club, swinging it in a mighty arc at the oncoming fighter. Drizzt dodged the first and second swings then went flying back from the giant with a grunt of pain at the broken ribs he earned when he failed to cleanly dodge the next swing.

"Well, you have some brains it seems. Let us see what you make of this!" Drizzt grunted as he gave his concentration to the casting of a spell. The chant was quick, a lyrically flowing chant of words that held a compelling cadence and promise of power.

Harry with Liriel and the others had managed to break through the ranks of skeletons and reach the Dementors by this time. Lupin and Tonks were working over time to keep up with the spells of the Death Eaters that were trying to separate Harry and Hermione from their weapons.

Liriel danced forward and into a roll, coming out of the tumble right in front of one of the Dementors. Her short sword, enchanted with Holy, speared the creature through its chest and that wailing scream undulated over the battle field again and the Dementor crumbled into white powder.

The Dementors, not used to being faced without fear and with weapons capable of killing them started to work their way away from Liriel unwilling to lose more of their numbers to these people.

Drizzt completed the casting of his spell and felt the energising rush of the magic through his body. He completed the spell with a throwing motioned aimed at the giant's massive chest and cheekily grinned at the monster. An orb of ice materialised before him and shot with blinding speed through the air to hit the giant in the centre of his chest and the creature stopped dead in its tracks. A cry of rage and pain rang out over the battlefield, drowning out the roar of combat at that first moment of intense pain that changed quickly to a frightening numb sensation. Drizzt did not pause but started to cast another spell, drawing deep on the magical energy he had so painstakingly learned to control.

Harry was engaged with fighting another Skeleton when he felt a sharp pain pierce his lower back and he gasped, knowing immediately that it was not he who had been wounded. With a loud cry of rage he spun, weapon sweeping wide to take the skeleton's head on the way through he saw Hermione lying on the ground. Blood seeped from a wound on her lower back and Draco Malfoy was standing over her, his Katana in hand dripping fresh blood and a smirk on his face at his betrayal.

Harry screamed with rage and started to work his way toward Draco and the fallen Hermione. He knew that she was still alive by their link but he could not let Draco find out before he got there.

Liriel looked up from her latest kill at Harry's scream of anger to see his eyes a blaze of green fire. With a quick look around the battlefield she spotted Hermione lying on the ground and she knew when she saw Malfoy that all of the anger she had heard in that scream was aimed at him. Malfoy was glaring at Harry with a smile on his face that declared that he considered himself superior, a goad for Harry to come and fight him. Liriel started to work her way to Draco for two reasons, first to save Hermione's life and second to stop Harry from making a tragic mistake and becoming what Voldemort was, a killer of men.

Drizzt completed the casting of his spell and felt the ecstasy of the magic swell within him and he flung a hand toward the Giant, releasing the magic. A blast of jagged ice shards and fist sized hail stones and super chilled air hit the giant, bringing it to the ground with a bellow that choked off as the super cold froze thea air in its longs. The ground shook as the creature crashed onto its side, the shaking of the earth drawing shocked silence from the massed combatants. With a satisfied grunt the Drow Ranger who wielded a wizard's magic turned to the Dementors that had fallen back from the attacks that decimated their ranks and had placed themselves so conveniently close to his glowing blade. With a smile Drizzt charged into the fray, Icing Death slashing and blocking while he worked Twinkle as fast as he could, the softly glowing blade leading the way as of his two weapons it alone was enchanted with Holy.

============================================================================

Catherine and her father were at each other's throats, swords blocking and thrusting in a masterful rhythm as they vied for superiority. Mathew battled his daughter as his blood fired with a lust to wield the heirloom sword of his family sword and Catherine equally determined to fight because the family honour demand that this man whom was her father die. None of their blood could be permitted to survive who had turned to the Darkness.

"You are good. Very good, my darling daughter. You do so remind me of your mother, the same fire in the soul, but I will win this battle and I will take what should be mine." Mathew said after dodging one of her attacks.

"I will never allow you to gain this blade of good, you bastard!" She spat back at him, gathering her rage into a cold anger that added speed to her attack but a cold clarity to her eyes as she threw herself into the next attack routine. Her anger crystallised within her into a frightening clarity that left no room for mistakes to be made and lent her arm strength.

============================================================================

Harry had just started to get to Malfoy when a Death Eater thrust himself in front of him, his wand raised at the ready and a killing curse on his lips. With a snarl Harry did not even pause, raising his sword in font of him and shouted a binding charm at the man. The focused magic in the wand passed through the sword and flared from its tip, knocking Harry's opponent off his feet and taking him out of the fight. With a snarl Harry nodded and sped on his way to meet the waiting Draco.

Liriel thrust her way through the combat, taking as little time as possible to dispose of any who dared stand in her way and she managed to reach Draco's side just before Harry reached him with bloody sword in hand, raised to leap immediately into the battle. Liriel pushed herself forward and was between Draco and Harry before they crossed swords, screaming at Harry in an effort to stop him from allowing his rage to control him.

"Harry do not! You must not become what you hate the most. My brother, do not become another Voldemort. It is not worth the price of blackening your soul, Harry, believe me for I know what power and murder can do to a person. Don't, Harry. Don't become what I was so long ago."

Harry staggered as someone nearby jostled him and then they were all in an island of calm in the midst of the battle. He looked from Liriel to Draco who was looking in stunned amazement at Liriel for stepping in the way of his fight with Harry and he was furious.

"Get out of the way, Freak! This is Potter's fight not your's!" Malfoy spat at Liriel.

In a blinding swirl of silver hair Liriel spun around from Harry to front Malfoy and thrust her hand at him, her eyes blazing with the anger she felt and the magic granted to her by her Godess. With a sharp gesture and quietly uttered single word spoken in her home language she glared at Draco, releasing the magic from her and with what sounded like a strangled squeak Draco frozen in place, unable to move.

In a flurry of shimmering hair Liriel threw herself into Harry's embrace. "Harry have I gotten through to you? You must fight the rage that fills you and not allow it to take you over. I have already lost one family to the insanity of such rage and I will not lose another! Do you hear me, Brother? I will not allow you to kill anyone, Harry. No one but Voldemort and know that even then it will be I who will be the one to take his life, not you. You are just to good to sink to his level, Harry."

Liriel clung to Harry, her arms holding him tight to her as she wept on his shoulder, her face buried against his neck as the surging memories of her life in the deep hidden city of Menzoberranzan, home of the Drow. She had too many bitter memories of the society where betrayal and murder was an every day occurrence and looked on as the norm. She had been a part of that world and had accepted it as normal until she had learned another way.

Harry shuddered as his rage seemed to drain from him and he looked down at Liriel and his arms came around her and with a ragged sigh he nodded against her silver hair. "I will not. I will not go down into that darkness, My Sister. Thank you for stopping me, for making me sane again, but Liriel, you must make sure that he does not get away. Make certain that he does not rejoin this battle and that he does not escape. Help Hermione while I finish this."

With a cold glare at the seemingly stiff Malfoy, who had not so much as blinked an eye since being hit by Liriel's spell, Harry turned and started to attack the remaining skeletons who had regrouped and were now charging toward him and Liriel. Liriel knelt beside Hermione and started to work on the wound in her back, calling on the divine Healing magic of her Goddess and Malfoy remained motionless, held in place by the Hold Person spell Liriel had cast on him.

Drizzt danced through the ranks of the Dementors, slashing and piercing the frightening creatures with his weaving scimitars and had succeeded in taking out three of the creatures before they could escape him. The magical creatures learned that by dodging the glowing blade and by rising quickly above the heads of the attackers wielding the Holy enchanted weapons they could escape the fate of their fellows who had been disintegrated.

"You know you guy's are really starting to upset me." The Drow warrior glared with fiery violet orbs at the swirling robes of the Dementors who flew just out of reach of the defenders. "Now come here!"

With a flurry of movement Drizzt raced to the nearest Giant and taking a flying leap from the behemoths corpse he leapt into the ranks of the flying Dementers, Twinkle slashing and another Dementor wailed its death scream over the battle field. Seeing another of their number explode in a flurry of white dust over the battlefield the remaining Dementers gathered together and flew from the site of the battle, fleeing from the impossible, terrible weapons that could not only hurt them but slay them.

With the departure from the melee of the Dementors the remaining Death Eaters looked about the field of combat, assessing the remaining numbers. The Hunters, students and Professors who so ably defended Hogwarts were surging forward, taking heart from the flight of the Dementors, the most feared creatures who had battled here this day. With snarls of rage five of the six remaining Death Eaters grasped their Port Keys firmly in hand and fled the fight.

============================================================================

Catherine tried valiantly to reach her father, putting all of her strength and speed into each powerful sword stroke but the sole remaining Death Eater met each strike with skill and strength. Seeing the desertion of the Dementors and his fellows he leapt back from her attack and pulled an old ring from one of his pockets.

"I told you when we began our fight that we will not finish this until my Master and Potter meet face to face. That time is not now, so until next time, my little angle, good bye!" He uttered the key word for the port key to trigger and vanished, the ring falling to the ground where he had stood a second before.

Catherine stared at the ring lying in the grass and shook her head in despair, recognising the simple golden band as her mother's wedding ring. There was only one way that her father could have come by that ring she knew, for her mother would never remove it, even with the disgrace that he had brought to the family. In rage and pain she cried out, lifting her face to the sky as she wept and such was the look on her face that her friend who had been heading for her stopped and walked the other way, giving Catherine time to face the truth. The last of the bloodline that alone could claim direct descent from Myrtthin Emrys, or as history knew him, Merlin Ambrosius, sank to her knees in the grass and wept for the murder of her mother.

============================================================================

Harry was focused on taking out the last of the skeletons that had been left behind by the Death Eaters and as the last of the creatures fell to his blade he turned to look at the damage that had been done. Panting for breath he turned to see that over 50 beds had been brought outside and positioned next to the gate, all of them had wounded people on them. The Auror's who had show up during the battle had already secured the four Death Eaters who had been caught under the effects of holding spells and were getting ready to take them back to the Ministry for holding and questioning.

Liriel was standing by Hermione's side and followed the young woman as she started to stager towards Harry, using her staff as a walking stick.

"Harry! How do you feel? Are you hurt?" Hermione embraced him gently, uncertain if he was wounded and unwilling to cause him or herself pain. Liriel stood behind them, watching and smiling as they embraced.

"I'm... I'm fine. Thank you Liriel, for stopping me from killing Draco back there. Could you take him over to the Auror's and tell them everything that we know about him and what he has been doing to everyone, please."

Liriel nodded and walked over to where Malfoy still stood in a rigid frozen stance and said a counter spell, catching him when he staggered and then started to force him over to the Auror's.

"How do you fell, my love?" Harry embraced Hermione after Liriel left them, holding her close.

"I feel like I had a sword in my back but other wise I'm fine. I am glad that Liriel stopped you for kill him, Harry, even if he is a bastard." Hermione replied to his question, watching as Liriel freed Malfoy.

Harry nodded and with his arm draped around her shoulder started to walk to the main hall to see who had been injured in this minor fight in a much lager war this day.

After handing Malfoy over to the Auror's, Liriel was walking up and down the rows of wounded students and Professors. She noted who was a student, who was a Hunter and Auror in the mix and she felt proud of them all. Her healing arts were pushed to the limit to aid in fixing broken bones and healing deep cuts on others. She even succeeded in bringing back one of the students that had been hit by the kill curse with one of her most powerful spells.

Drizzt was sitting back out of the way in a patch of warm sunshine with a dark blue potion bottle in hand, drinking it in small sips, his armour laid to one side with his weapons. Those who were watching him were treated to the sight of the wounds on his arms and chest closing as the potions healing effects began.

Dumbledore and some of the other Professors stood together gathered around the giant's bodies and were having a discussion what they were to do with them while Madam Pomfrey and the other Professors attended the injured.

Hermione and Harry found Ron amid the wounded and both settled to rest on one of the beds next to Ron who was sitting up and looking around him while drinking a little water. In seconds Harry was asleep and resting comfortably and Hermione volunteered to keep an eye on him and Ron while Lavender went for more water for them.

Liriel finished what she could, her healing talents exhausted for the moment and came to sit next to Harry and his friends. "Well, that's me done. I'm out of healing spells until the next full moon."

Hermione nodded and rested her head carefully on Harry's chest, looking over some of the wounds he had suffered during the fight. He had removed his armour before they had found Ron and Lavender and she placed a hand on one wound wishing that she could heal him. To her shock her hand started to glow with a soft blue light and the wound closed under her touch, not all the way but it no longer looked painful.

Hermione looked at Liriel who was watching her with a smile. "Well now, I was wondering if you had gotten anything from those dances under the full moon. By the look of things you can heal wounds in a like fashion to Aerie and myself. Use it well." With that she layed down on the mat spread next to them and fell into a deep sleep for the first time in front of someone other than Drizzt.

Hermione looked at her hand, a slow smile tilting her lips and then tried another wound on Harry, thinking of healing the slowly bleeding slash and it to closed under her light touch. She looked up at Ron to see him watching her with a look of surprise and happiness on his face at her new ability. Just then Lavender returned with a try with four glasses of water and handed them all one and placed Harry's next to his bed and Liriel's beside her.

============================================================================

Catherine had walked from the battlefield a little later than the others and headed straight to the Slytherin common room. Her mothers wedding ring was clasped firmly in her hand and the look on her face ensured that all of the Slytherin's stayed out of her way. She walked to the Head Girls room in the Slytherin dungeon and locked the door with the most powerful locking charm that she knew. The rage within her finally broke free and she threw the ring across the room and screamed her lungs out. How could it be that the man who was a black smear on her family name was still alive after that fight and without a scratch on him to mark their battle and her mother was very dead by the looks of it. She knew that her mother would not give up that ring.

The people who were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room listened to her yelling for a while before quietly leaving the room for the more quiet halls of Hogwarts.

Catherine calmed down a little later and made her way to her bed, lying there to think. 'I must finished what I started today, for the honour of my family, but now he will keep running until Harry meets Voldemort face to face. How will I find him?' She was brought out of her thoughts by an owl flying into her room from out of a wall and the bird left just as fast after leaving a letter on her desk.

Curious of both by the letter and the magical means by which it had arrived Catherine walked over to the desk and the letter and looked at it. It was sealed with black wax and the imprinted crest of a full moon with two scimitars beneath and over a wolf's head raised and howling at the moon. With a gasp Catherine opened the letter.

You are offered a chance to attack Death Eaters and other dark wizards of this world who would destroy the peace. If you would like to know more come to the seventh floor tonight at 11:00 and wait for someone to meet you.

_The Hunters_

Catherine looked at the letter then at her family sword resting next to her bed and smiled. "Very well. I'll be there and find out if it is worth it."


	26. Chapter 26: The Siz Shadow Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting, just the story line and some of the O/C later in it.

A/N: I can't believe you people one review for that last chapter and I put a lot of work into that. Any way here's the second last chapter and then it's onto another story with Harry but not Hermione I'll leave that for a surprise.

Chapter 26: The Six Shadow Hunters.

Harry was watching Catherine from the shadows next to the Room of Requirement. Out of everyone in the fight he was the one who had the least amount of injuries, even Liriel had some wounds that could be noted.

Liriel had a wound on the back of one leg which made her limp and Ron and Hermione both had the back wounds and needed a walking stick to get around while Drizzt and Ginny were still sore and limping a little. Since Harry could walk without pain he was the one to meet with Catherine and take her to her first meeting with the six Shadow Hunters.

Catherine was waiting on the seventh floor stairs that led down to the sixth floor as instructed for this person to meet her and take her to the secret meeting with the Hunters. She had been growing concerned that no one had come when a man came out of the shadows next to her, his robes were a deep midnight black and his hood was pulled up hiding his face from her. A deep voice from under the hood spoke softly. "Come with me."

Catherine nodded and followed the robed figure down the hall and to a door that she was certain had not been there when she had last past by this hall.

Harry opened the door for Catherine and entered the room then stepped to one side after to allow Catherine to enter.

Catherine hesitated a moment then with a deep breath moved past the dark cowled form to see a black room with a circle of light a few feet in front of her in which was placed a single chair. Beyond the light was a table with six chairs, five of which was occupied by silent figures. All of them were dressed in the black robes and with hoods pulled up hiding their faces.

"Places take a seat." the same voice from the hall said softly as the man who showed her here moved past her and sat down in the one remaining chair.

Catherine nodded and takes the solitary chair placed within the circle of light and waited for them to say something.

The person seated to the right of the man who had been her escort was the first to say anything. She spoke with a high woman's voice that, like the mans voice before she could not place

"We have watched you as you have trained and during the battle fought today. It is also noted that you have passed D.A.D.A in every year. We who are the six Shadow Hunters think that you would do well in this group. If you wish to join us, that is?"

Catherine looked at the cowled people at the table. If she had to guess at their identities the most she could say was that three were likely to be male by their height and the way some of them were talking to them selves and the other three where female, again guessed by height and tone of voice.

"What do I have to do to join this group and should I agree to join can I leave anytime I wish?" Catherine said.

It was the person to the left of the one who had escorted her that chose to answer Catherine's question. This one had the same male voice and she suspected some type of magic disguised their identities. "You have to do nothing to join. You just leave this room as a member or not. You can not leave this group after joining us without going under a memory 'charm' first, to ensure that no secrets are given away. Now will you join us or not, for we can say nothing else until you agree to join. Other than that all I will say to you is that you will get the chance to kill that Death Eater you were fighting with in today's battle."

Catherine looked at the person who led her to this group and then to each of the people at the table before answering them. "To get to that man I will join you. If you can truly give me the traitor to my family name so I will swear my magic and my life to you, the Six Shadow Hunters."

After saying this a Hunter's broach hit the floor at her feet, face up for her to see the Wolf and moon with the scimitars between them.

"Welcome to the Hunters, Catherine Emrys." Harry said, his voice still disguised to sound older.

Hermione, who was on Harry's right spoke next. "The broach will tell you when and where the next meeting will be and it will also get warm when ever a wizard or witch that has give their heart to the Dark Arts is near."

Catherine looked at the broach then at the people in front of her before taking it and then standing up to leave. Before took a step Drizzt, on Harry's left, spoke. "Do keep up your sword skill for we work on the belief that all forms of combat, not just magic are good for our cause."

Catherine nodded and then walked out of the room placing the broach inside her robes and out of sight.

After Catherine had left the room filled with light to show Harry with Hermione and Ginny on his right and seated on his left were Drizzt, Liriel and Ron all of whom were looking at the door Catherine had walked out of.

"Do you think that she will tell others about us?" Ron asked the other people in the room.

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads to this in the negative and then Harry reached for the walking sticks for Hermione and Ron hidden behind his chair and handed them to them. "I think that having her with us will help the light in this war to no end. Now you and Hermione need your rest if you are to get to the Leavers Feast in 6 days time."

Hermione smiled at Harry and took her walking stick from him before saying anything. "Look who's talking. Unlike the rest of us you have had little to no healing spells cast on you. Now I think that we all need a good nights sleep because can you see the Daily Prophet staying away from this attack for more than twenty-four hours?"

Harry shakes his head and help Hermione out of her chair as Liriel helped Ron out of his then Drizzt walked out of the door first to make shore no one was there. Then they all left for there rooms for the night Ginny helping Ron all the way to the common room and his bed in the boy's dormitory before going to bed herself.

Hermione was right as the next morning found at least 10 reporter from the Daily Prophet led by Rita Skeeter. All over the school they were trying to get reports on the battle from the previous day. They had a good front page too because the two giant bodies were still outside because Dumbledore and the other teachers had yet to work out what to do with them.

Harry was just leaving the Gryffindor common room when Rita and two other reporters came at him from down the hall.

Seeing them baring down on him Harry turned as fast as he could and run back through the door to the common room but Rita managed to get through before the door closed and then started to bombard him with questions about the battle.

Harry just looked at her then started to walk to Pyrites who was sitting in his cave as always and he was counting his coins today.

'Hermione are you dressed yet because Rita got through the Fat Lady's portrait and is now right behind me bombing me with questions about yesterday?'

'Harry you are not bring her into this room! I have just gotten up out of bed and am not dressed yet so stall her.' Hermione thought back to him.

'Ok, ok. I'll do my best.' Harry thought back before looking to Rita "So can we get you to go away with the threat of telling everyone that you are an unregistered Animagus?"

Rita smiled at Harry before replying. "No. I registered after what happened last year and even payed the fine for not registering when I started so..." and then she started to shoot questions at Harry even faster than before.

Harry was standing in font of Pyrites by then and said as quietly as possible the password before entering with Rita following like a lost puppy behind him.

'Hermione, I can't delay her any longer. You will have to hurry up and get down here fast. You know how to handle her.' Harry thought to her as he took a seat and watched Rita looked around the room trying to find something to write about Harry that would be avidly read by her readers.

Harry heard the sound of wood on stone coming from the stairs as Rita sat down next to him and was getting ready to hit him with more questions. 'God, please give me back to the Skeletons and Dementors!' Harry thought as Hermione walked in with her walking stick tapping all the way to Harry's side.

"Ah, Miss Ganger. What are you doing here? And what was your roll in yesterday's battle?" Rita said after Hermione had taken a seat next to Harry.

'Harry lets just answer some of her questions then go to breakfast and then to Liriel. My back has a tingling at the wound.' Hermione thought to him and then answered some of the questions but also avoided the one about her and Harry and what their part was in the battle.

After an hour of questions and answers Harry and Hermione finally got out of the room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

At the table another six reporters for other papers and magazines came and asked the same questions as Rita but Harry and Hermione just ate in silence and then quietly left to find Liriel.

Liriel was in the D.A.D.A room making some potions of a dark blue colour and had a very sweet scent to it. Liriel, after sampling it and nodding that it was right started to pour it into a row of bottles next to her.

Harry and Hermione walked as best they could to her to hear her say. "Damn the healing of this world is no where near as good as back home, but this will do the trick with some of those wounds the students got the other day."

"What are you doing Liriel?" Hermione asked.

Liriel looked at Harry and Hermione before saying anything "This is to help with some of the wounded up in the hospital wing. Specifically with some of the deeper wounds that are causing the most pain. What can I do for you sister?"

"Sister?" Hermione asked with an odd look on her face.

"Yes, you are now one of the clerics of Eilistraee. Although you are low in power you are still one of her clerics. Now what is it I can do for you?" Liriel said after finishing the last of the bottle filling that she was doing.

"Oh, ok... Ah my back has been tingling ever since last night and I am worried about it."

Liriel looked at Hermione then at Harry who was sitting at the table cleaning under his nails with his dagger. "Hermione did you and Harry have a private celebration last night?"

Hermione and Harry both looked at the floor with guilty looks all over their faces.

Liriel gave a deep sigh before saying anything "I want you two to promise me that there will be no more sex for at least two weeks so that Hermione's back can have time to heal properly. Before you say anything in protest the wound was close to your spine, Hermione and that is way you fell that tingling there. Now you over worked it with Harry last night. You need time to heal both of you. Now drink this and go get some rest." Handing them both a bottle of the potion she had just made.

Harry and Hermione both nodded and then left for their room and a good rest.

Liriel watch them leave the room then started to gather the potions of Healing and then take them to the hospital wing.

A/N: Now then people please REVIEW I need my fix of either flames or good words so please hit that button and till me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27: Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the worlds of this story namely Forgotten Realms and the Harry Potter setting, just the story line and some of the O/C later in it.

A/N: Here's the last of it people and I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing this story and well be back with another one in time.

Chapter 27: Home.

It was the day where everyone went home from school and Harry and Hermione had both almost healed fully as was most of the school. The giant's body had been taken care of the second day after the attack by Dumbledore and Hagrid's half-brother Grawp in moving them out of sight.

Harry and Hermione were both sitting in one of the rear cars with Ron and his sister, Lavender having gone to talk with some of her other friends before getting back to London.

Drizzt and Liriel had both vanished the previous day and had yet to be heared from by anyone.

Hermione was talking to Harry about what they were going to do this summer when a jet-black owl flew into the car and dropped a letter in her lap.

Harry looked at the letter then at Hermione and said, "Are you expecting something?"

"No." Hermione answered before opening it. "My God, it's from Liriel. Listen."

Dear Little Brother and Sister.

_I am writing this to you to say that we are well and will be back at Hogwarts before the start of the new year._

_Drizzt and I wanted to take a look at our new home and to find a place in England to call home. We will keep in touch with you both. Do keep up your training in both magic and weapons over the summer and Little Brother if those relatives of your's give you trouble let me know and I will take care of it. See you either at Hogwarts or over the summer._

Love from Liriel Baenre and Drizzt Do'Urden.

Hermione looked up to see Harry looking at her with a smile "Well, I am glad that they have decided to stay here to live now and I hope they find a home soon." Harry said to her.

Hermione nodded. "Me too." and then started to talk about their summer again.

Ron nodded at them, then started a game of exploding snap with Ginny for the rest of the ride home.

At the platform Harry and his friends all walked through the gate and into Muggle London to see Harry's uncle and Hermione and Ron's mothers waiting for them.

Harry smiled at Ron then said. "Well, I guess that this is good-bye until later this summer. Try to stay out of the way of any dragons on your holiday and do write me about your trip."

Ron nodded and with Ginny next to him they both walked over to their mother then off to their home.

Hermione smiled at Harry as he took her things and loaded them on to his trolley and with a heave started to walk over to his uncle and Hermione's mother, Hermione's walking stick clicking on the train station floor all the way over to them

"Well, boy we are stuck with you for another year so get in the car." Uncle Vernon said while grabing Harry by the back of his new trench coat he got from Liriel and Drizzt on Christmas. "And where did you get that? Stole it most likely." he said after feeling the fine cloth.

"My sister gave it to me for Christmas and I would like to talk with Hermione before going so let go now."

"Boy, you do not have a sister now come on." Vernon said pulling Harry by the coat and to his car.

"Let go Uncle. Now." Harry said in a deep voice and power filled that voice.

Hermione and Holly both had followed behind Harry and stopped when he said this with that voice. 'Harry, do not loose your temper here.' Hermione thought to him.

Vernon had let go of Harry at this though so Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a deep kiss for stopping him from doing anything to his uncle before saying, "Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow or the day after." His eyes saying that he wanted to have some fun while there.

Hermione nodded while smiling and replied "Well, we see each other tomorrow but you still have to wait a week before more bed sport, Mr Potter, now go before you get locked in that room of yours."

Harry smiled at her then taking her trunk over to Holly who was stand next to their car.

"Harry, I just wanted to say thanks for looking after Hermione over the school year and know that if you need anything come and see me or Arutha anytime." Holly said after helping with Hermione's trunk.

Harry smiled and nodded then got into his Uncle's car and starting his way back to his personal hell, number 4 Privet Drive.

Hermione looked at her mother then got into the car as well for the long ride back home and the even longer talk with her parents about her wound she had come home with this year.

Somewhere in the Orkney Islands 

Voldemort was looking at the runes he had just carved into the stone floor. They were the same runes Liriel had used to summon Cespenar.

After making sure that the runes were right Voldemort pulled his wand out and started to say a spell that had not been used since Merlin had been destroyed.

The runes started to glow and then a red flash went off in the cave Voldemort was in and blinded him for a moment. Voldemort looked up after he could see again from the flash to see what he had summoned to fight for him.

Standing in the runes was a 6' 8" human like creature with a large 14' bat like wing span stretched as far as he could in the confined space. His deep red skin, almost a blood red, glistened in the firelight, his eyes a shadowed black in colour. His long ash white hair was to the middle of his back and above his eyes were two small ivory horns that were holding some of his hair from his face and his ears showing that they were pointed at the tip. His cloths was a ash black suit of leather armour that had a dark glow about it and around his waist was a sword belt that held two long swords. Both swords had demon shaped hilt's with glowing fire eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh... to be able to feel the Prime Material again. What has it been, a 1,000 years... ah, well so who has summoned Shadow Blade?"

Voldemort looked at the demon some more before saying anything "I did and now you will serve me and help win this war against that Muggle loving fool Dumbledore."

Shadow Blade looked at the human before him then at the runes that had been carved into the floor. He then looked at Voldemort again and started to laugh at him. "Do you think that this Imp binding will hold me you stupid human?" He walked out of the rune circle and towards Voldemort, "I am in the league of the Balor in power and I am no ones servant other than that of my Lady of Chaos."

Shadow Blade grabbed Voldemort with one clawed hand and lifted him off the ground like he weighed nothing at all.

"But... I summoned... you... you must obey... me. I am your master!" Voldemort managed to choke out from around the demon's hand at his neck.

"I obey my Lady of Chaos and Queen of Spiders and no one else! Now unless you tell me something that I might find interesting you will die about... now!" his other hand coming up in preperation to take Voldemort's head from his shoulders.

"DRIZZT DO'URDEN! LIRIEL BAENRE!" Voldemort yelled just as the clawed hand was about to hit, the look in his eyes saying he did not fear death just that he was not ready to die yet.

Shadow Blade paused and looked at Voldemort and smiled, his fangs showing clearly in the firelight. "That was good enough for my mistress. She has wanted those two for many years and you will give them to her."

Voldemort nodded and sat down after being let go by his new friend in this war.

_The Demonweb Pit, eight layer of the Abyss_.

In this place of mist and demons a woman was sitting on a throne that was made of spiders, as was her dress. The spiders were moving constantly but never to bite her, they just move like she was a wall or floor. She had long white hair and skin the colour of obsidian and deep red eyes that showed far more power than one would think that so small a person would hold seeing that she was only 5'2" tall. Her face was of an unearthly beauty and was kind to look at but she also had the power to kill with a thought.

Around her were at least 10 Drow, all of them were female and dressed in chain mail and carried a short sword on their hip. They were her handmaidens or as the Drow called them Yochlol's, demons that were her massagers to the Prime Martial Plane.

The woman watching as her servant Shadow Blade through some of the mist that was all around her. She smiled as he was about to rip this humans head off when the human yelled the name of the two Drow that she could never have in her worshipers because of that upstart daughter of hers and that meddling Lady of the Forest.

Lolth, Demon Queen of Spiders and greatest of all of the Drow God's. Smiling at the thought of killing the traitors to her people as she said to the air itself. "Shadow Blade, my love and servant, keep him alive for now and keep that gate open while I prepare the Drow to enter this new world and make ready for my power to spread."

Lolth then looked to one of her handmaidens and said, "Go to Menzoberranzan and tell the Priestess's there that the traitors have been found and I, their Goddess will show them the way."

The handmaiden nodded in her dark elf form and with a crack of displaced air she was gone, vanishing into the mist of the Abyss.

Lolth looked back at the image of this world called Earth and smiled at the chaos she would sow there with her new servant. Even if he was only a male.

The End of Part 1

By Damon Blade


	28. Bio

This is a work up of all the charters that played a vital role in this story some more so than others. Also down at the bottom of this is some information on the organisations I have used. I hope this sorts out any problems you had with anything in the story about information on who is who.

Order of Appearance.

Mystra:

The Greater Goddess of the Weave is also known as the Lady of Mysteries and Mother of All Magic. She like some other gods and goddess is new to her power after the time when the gods were forced by the higher beings to walk the world as mortals for a time known as the Time of Trouble's. Like some others the first Mystra was kill but had also arranged a successor to her power in a mortal mage named Midnight who assumed the fallen Mystra's portfolio and divinity and now works to maintains the Weave of Magic and watches over all of the worlds that use magic.

Eilistraee:

The only good align Drow god Eilistraee is also called The Dark Maiden, Lady of the Dance she is a Lesser Goddess. Eilistraee like all the other Drow Gods and Goddess' was banished from the Elven Pantheon when her mother Lolth led an attack on the other Elven gods and goddess. Unlike her mother and brother Eilistraee insisted upon this punishment which was reluctantly done to her by her father the high God of the Elves. Eilistraee did this because she foresaw that the Drow would need a beacon of good within their reach.

Mielikki:

Know as Our Lady of the Forest or the Forest Queen she is also an Intermediate Goddess. She is a good-humoured deity and is quick to smile and confidant in her actions. Fiercely loyal to and protective of those she calls friends she considers carefully before including someone among those ranks. Mielikki has no preferences to followers and welcomes all to her ranks of trackers and healers of the forest including Dwarves and Drow but most of her followers are half-elves and humans.

Drizzt Do'Urden:

Once the second son of the noble house of Do'Urden, Drizzt was meant to be sacrifice at birth being the third born son. However the second son at the time had decided that he should be first son and killed his older brother, making Drizzt the second son and saving his life. In time Drizzt became the best swords man in the city of Menzoberranzan even better than that of the weapon master of House Baenre who had been in competition with Drizzt's father Zaknafein Do'Urden for who was the best in melee combat in the city. Drizzt fled his home city when his father was killed because he refused to kill an Elven child on one of the Drow surface raids and lived in the wilds of the Underdark for ten years making his alter ego the Hunter while there before also fleeing the underdark for the sunlit surface world. After some time Drizzt had been trained to be a ranger and had wondered most of the world of Faerun trying to find a home which he found in his friend and later wife Catte-bre and her father and friends.

Liriel Baenre:

The only known draughter of Gromph Baenre the archmage of Menzoberranzan. At the age of five Liriel was take by her father to Menzoberranzan after he had killed her mother because she was naturally gifted with the arcane magic's that he used so well. He did not want her to become a priestess of Lolth like most females in Drow society did. In time Liriel was forced into the training for a Lolth priestess and even started to take it to heart until her adventurous sprit screamed for her to go to the surface world where she meets a young human. After helping her fight the dark power of Lolth over her soul and showing her true love the human died fighting for his homeland and Liriel went back to the city of Skull Port and learned the art of being a Priestess of Eilistraee.

Harry Potter:

After the death of Sirius Harry cut himself off from the rest of the wizarding world and stayed mostly in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. A few weeks into the summer holidays brighten Harry's spirit when Hermione moved into one of the houses a half-hour walk away. Later Harry managed to ask Hermione out and their relationship has grown since then into one to rival that of Lily and James when they were at school.

Rubeus Hagrid:

After failing in the mission of getting the giants before Voldemort Hagrid has been concentrating on getting the animals of the forbidden forest to work for Dumbledore and the order of the Phoenix with some success with the unicorns and spiders of the woods.

Albus Dumbledore:

Has been trying to get on Harry's good side again after telling him the prophecy but has only had very limited success in this seeing that Harry now sees him as a meddling old man and not the hero he once was.

Hermione Granger:

Was very upset about moving from her old home but picked up when she realised that they were moving to Surrey and not to faraway from Harry. After a failed date with Ron where they both got asked to leave the restaurant they were eating at after starting one of their fights Hermione didn't see herself going out with anyone else. She was later surprised that she and Harry got along just fine and so accepted his offer for dinner and now loves nothing else other than to be with Harry.

Guenhwyvar:

Drizzt's oldest friend Guenhwyvar is no ordinary panther seeing that she was killed to complete the figuring from which she is now summoned. Having served many masters over the years Guenhwyvar has always remembered her first master and Drizzt with the most love and always helps him no matter the cost.

Holly Granger:

Hermione's mother and before Hogwarts her only friend Holly will do anything to help her draughter and her friends. She loves the thought of having a witch in the family and will even sit down and read some of Hermione's books to try and find out more about the wizarding world. After hearing about Harry's life from Hermione Holly has taken to looking after Harry while living in Surrey but unlike Molly she doesn't treat him like a little child but a grown man.

Arutha Granger:

Hermione's laidback father Arutha was very hesitant about Hermione going to Hogwarts but after seeing how much she loves it there and the friends she has made he has accepted it and now looks out for her well being. Like Holly he will look out for Harry over the time he is in Surrey and even talks to him like a son while also looking on him as an equal.

Ron Weasley:

Has tried to straighten up after the attack of the ministry and realising that the war was real and not a game. After the failed date with Hermione Ron has taken a liking to Lavender Brown and has even taken her out every now and then. Ron now knows that Harry never wanted the fame and money he has but only his family that had been taken away from him and now helps Harry fight this war.

Draco Malfoy:

Even after his father was put in jail Draco still holds the high spot in the Slytherin's but has also kept a low profile after taking the dark mark.

Ginny Weasley:

Has taken to looking after herself and has also started to date Neville after breaking up with her old boyfriends. Ginny unlike most of her family also looks after Harry as an equal and not a child or a fame seeker like some.

Minerva McGonagall:

After recovering from the attack on her Minerva has tried to bring the house together while Albus was working on the Order but has failed with the Slytherin's other than some of the new years and seventh years. Considering Harry a grandson Minerva has keep a promise she made with Lily and that was to keep a eye on Harry through his schooling years to the best of her abilities.

Severus Snape:

Is still holding a grudge against Harry for what his father has done to him but also eased off him seeing that he has shown Snape that he is not his father's son like most people thought he was.

Pyrites:

The Gryffindor Dragon Pyrites was painted by Godric Gryffindor and was made the guardian to his old chambers after he died. Pyrites unlike other paintings can affect the out side world with his magic and can be very stubborn when forced to do something he doesn't feel like doing. Only two people can make him do anything on the first order and they are the headmaster of the school and the deputy headmaster of the school at the time.

Cho Chang:

Is now the school flirt and gossipmonger of all the houses. After recovering from Cedric's death Cho now fights to avenge his death while also trying to keep a low profile.

Voldemort:

Has layed low after failing to get the prophecy other than the odd attack to let the world know that he was back. In time Voldemort found out where the magic of the world was coming from and has tried to harness that energy for himself but after failing that he has taken to trying to control Demons.

Lavender Brown:  
Has taken to healing and defence after hearing about the attack on the ministry and even helped Ron with his work and also found that she and Ron have very similar hobbies.

Neville Longbottom:

After the Ministry attack Neville has lost weight and even gotten over his fear of Snape enough to face his classes without shaking like a leaf. Having found out that he is very good with plants Neville at Harry's request has be trying to work out what plants well be a help in this war.

Bellatrix Lestrange:

Has being fighting in every attack that Voldemort has ordered and now seeks to move in rank within the Death Eaters to become Voldemort's right hand man now that Lucius has been caught and languishes in jail.

Molly Weasley

Having gotten over the twins leaving school and Ron and his friends breaking into the Ministry she now tries to keep all of her children and their friends out of the war while also helping Dumbledore fight it.

Charlie Weasley:

Has been working with the Order over the last year trying to keep the Dragon tamers like him from joining Voldemort and has succussed in this if barely.

Bill Weasley:

Like his brother has been working to keep the Goblins and other workers in the bank away from Voldemort and like his brother he has had some succuss in this.

Arthur Weasley:

Although he has been working for the Order Arthur is also working on Fudge to keep him believing that Voldemort is back and is trying to finish what he started before Harry had stopped him the first time.

Merinid Coloara:

The last of the Bhaalspawn Merinid has all of the power of his father but choses to only use it when he needs it most. Being a skilled mage and a fair hand with the staff Merinid has found that his power is very rarely to be used. Although he has had a quiet life over the lasts 70 years Merinid keeps his eyes open for any assassins of Cyric the current god of Murder after he had killed his father Bhaal.

Cespenar:

The Imp is a faithful butler and maker of powerful magical items that he calls 'shinies'. Cespenar was losing some of his mind after being left alone for so long but with his new Master Cespenar has regained that and even grown in power.

Aerie:

Has had a hard life. After being captured by slavers Aerie was sold to the highest bidder on the slave block in one of the cites to the south. Aerie was brought by a circus and was placed in a cage too small for her to stand in let alone stretch her wings. After a while her wings became infected and started to rot. Her owner sawed them off leaving large scar on her back. In time Aerie healed and learned the arcane arts along with her healing Art. Aerie met Merinid who needed help killing the last of his brothers and sisters. Aerie later falls in love with Merinid and married him after the last of his brothers was killed, having his first child on the road while hunting his brothers.

Amra:

The youngest child of Aerie and Merinid she has only just started to grow her wings but has shown great power in the arcana when her father tested her for his power as a god.

Jastra:

The second born of Aerie and Merinid. She has shown great skill with a sword and has used this skill along with her diplomat skills to teach people about the new lord of Murder her father and how he unlike the original lord of Murder is a good aligned god. By becoming a Paladin of Murder she hopes that others will stop saying that her father is the next evil to walk the land.

Gorion:

The third born and also the unexpected child [younger twin to Jastra], Gorion and his sister make a very dangerous team with his magic and her sword no one can touch them. Gorion has taken to the arcane art at a young age but still finds time for his sister and mother and is willing to help all in need as a member of the Harpers.

Elminster:

The one time thief and pickpocket of a city long forgotten Elminster was at first against all magic no matter its form. After being given a choice he became a follower of Mystra and even the first of Mystra's lovers for many years and eventually become a Chosen of Mystra. In time Elminster became know as the Sage of Shadowdale while still keeping the secret of Myth Drannor, an ancient Elven city. Elminster has over the years known or raised all of the Seven Sister and has even taken the Simbul, the most short tempered of them, all as a lover after the new Mystra admitted he was a grandfather figure to her more than a lover. However the Goddess still keeps close contact with him at all times.

The Simbul:

Known as the Witch Queen of Aglarond and having lived for thousands of years, the Simbul's real name is unknown to everyone other than her six sisters and other chosen of Mystra. Know as one of the most powerful mage's of the land she strives to wipe out the Red Wizards of Thay. In time the Simbul found love in Elminster and has leaned how to control her anger when in combat but still goes over the deep end when fighting the Red Wizards for all the years as a slave she had lived with them. The Simbul's mother according to rumours is the Mother of All Magic Mystra.

Laeral:

Know as the Lady Mage of Waterdeep Laeral was raised by Elminster who raised most of her sisters. Having married Khelben Blackstaff Arunsun Laeral has devoted most of her life to her children and the forces of good while also keeping a eye out for any dangers to the Weave in Waterdeep. Like the Simbul Laeral has had time as a slave but was able to free her self at a young age and now is the main reason that slavery is nearly unknown in Waterdeep. And like all of her sisters Laeral shares the rumours that her mother is Mystra herself.

Luna Lovegood:

Is still a day dreamer but has worked hard over the last year to improve her skills and even make friends with her own house over the year.

Catherine Emrys:

The last of the Emrys family other then her father Catherine has sworn on her family honour that the traitor will die by her hand no matter the cost. Catherine having being raised by her mother until she started Hogwarts has been shown unarmed combat as well as duelling and swordplay. Catherine having been placed in Slytherin by the sorting hat has used her time there to the full. Having no real friends in this house Catherine worked to keep the war between Slytherin and Gryffindor to as low as possible with little to no success over the years.

Dolores Umbridge:

Now back to full power with in the Ministry Umbridge has sworn to get Harry and Hermione back for what they did to her in the Forbidden Forest the previous year. However because of what happened at the school she is no longer allowed to enter the school without other members of the Ministry with her.

Mathew Emrys:

Is the first in the Emrys family to ever serve a dark lord. In the past the family would fight dark lords with all of their might. The founder Merlin saw to it that if a family member ever turned and helped a Dark Lord all other family members would know at once and then start to hunt down and kill the traitor as soon as possible. Mathew knowing this just days before he took the Dark Mark hunted down and killed most of his family leaving his wife and daughter who had gone into hiding.

Shadow Blade:

The proud half-demon of the Abyss. He was born in one of the Drow cities and raised to be a killer. In time he was killed by another demon summoned by a rival house to his own. After being sent to the Abyss Shadow Blade has fought his way through the ranks of Demons to become something more powerful than some greater demon plaything. In time no one would fight him unless they had to and that was when Lolth found him and made him one of her servants and later lover.

Lolth:

The Queen of Spiders or Queen of the Demonweb Pits as she is also know is the most powerful of all the Drow gods. After a failed attack on her husband's realm many years ago she and the other Drow gods were cast out and forced to live in the Abyss. Lolth hates all things to do with the surface Elve's including her own draughter who has started to lead more of her female follower to her side over the last couple of years. Lolth sees all males as little good other than tools to be used as cannon fodder and bed sport for her priestess have also adapted this into their religion as well.

Organisation:

The Seven Sisters:

Seven women who were born to a half elf woman called Elue and her husband Ornal Silverhand. Ornal did not know that his wife had been harbouring Mystra within her body and thus making all seven sisters her daughters. The sisters were born in this order

Sylune, who is now dead and a ghost to be called upon by her sisters and others who have a picture of her old house to call her

Alustriel, the second and oldest living sister Alustriel is know as the Lady of Silverymoon a city close to where Drizzt has lived for meany years. Alustriel has befriended Drizzt and has also been subject to rumours that she has take the Drow Ranger as a lover.

Dove Falconhand, the most adventurous of the sisters to date. Dove has taken a liking to young Drizzt Do'Urden from the moment she was told to hunt him down the first time he came to the surface but has also worked hard to keep cursed items out of the world.

Storm Silverhand, a retired Harper Storm has taken it upon herself to look after Elminster for most of her sisters seeing that his time is coming. She is known in all the taverns in Shadowdale as the Bard of Shadowdale and a night of her music can lift the lowest of mans spirits.

Laeral Silverhand, The Lady mage of Waterdeep Laeral works with her own group called the Moonstars a Harper splinter group that seeks to order the destiny of cities and nations in the north.

The Simbul, her real name is Alassra and she has made it her life's work to hunt down and kill ever Red Wizard of Thay for what they did to her while a slave to one. After meeting Elminster The Simbul has settled down but still fights where needed.

Qilue Veladorn, the youngest and most unusual of the Seven Sisters because she, unlike her sisters is a Dark Elf in the service of Eilistraee. Qilue's mother Elue had become a Lich by the time she was conceived and was killed by her husband Ornal. Mystra not wanting to kill the unborn child with the mother's body asked Eilistraee to switch the unborn baby with that of a dead child within one of Eilistraee's follows. Qilue is both a chosen of Mystra and a chosen of Eilistraee.

Harpers:

Those who harp believe in the power of individuals, the balance between wilderness and civilisation and the good of humankind and its allied creatures. The Harpers usually operate in secret alone or in small groups, travelling though out the North and the Western Hartlands. The Harpers are opposed to evil organisations such as the Cult of the Dragon and the Iron Throne along with many others.

Hunters:

The group started by Harry and Hermione the Hunters main task is to hunt down and kill any and all dark wizards in the world. Although still only a couple of months old the Hunters have already spread all over Europe and is now starting to work its was across Asia and other nations of the world thanks to some of the Auror's that have joined.


End file.
